FATE
by Amaterasu Hikari
Summary: Sakura survived in her teenager world only with the love of her brother. What happened when she becomes the victim of her mother's love conflict? Who will she choose between the two brothers of Uchiha? Non-Massacre. ItaSakuSasu and MadaSaku.LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **My first fic. Sorry for the poor English.(^.^) Anyway,enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**FATE**

"Who are you?What do you want from me?" Sakura hissed with tears as the mysterious shadow emerged slowly in front of her. With bruised body, she just can stare at the shadow.

Teary jade eyes clamped tightly to ease her headache. Sakura gasped as a pair of hands caressing her shoulders and relax slightly."Shhh...relax. You're cute when angry." the man whispered at her jaw and slowly he kissed her neck. Sakura bites her bottom lips to stop herself from enjoying the sensation. With hands tied to her back,she can't pushed the person. She tried to move her legs but moaned painfully after receive the pain from muscle cramp.

_**SHIT! Why it cramp now!**_

_Don't shout inner me! You are not helping!_

_**Ok! Listen outer me,breath slowly and straighten your legs.**_

_I know inner me. Do you have any idea why did the fucking legs cramp now?_

_**We are kidnapped by this FUCKING guy! We are faint for a long time and the cramp thing happened. **_

Before Sakura could replying the mind chat, she shot open her eyes when her lips is kissed and his tongue lick her bottom lips to ask for entrance into her mouth. She parted her mouth a little and uses the chance to bite his tongue. She smirked victoriously when she heard him shouted for pain and then -SLAMP-!

Sakura narrowed her eyes and found that her room's door is broken apart. "What the fuck is that for,nii san? That is the 40th doors that you have breaking this two month!" She pointed angrily at her only brother,Yahiko.

"NO.1,you have shouted like a crazy witch for half an hour! N0.2,i have called out your name and you keep shouting! N0.3,it's time for me to go working but you make a trouble by screaming and make the neighborhood boiled! N0.4,it's late for you to go to school! N0.5,you just wake up when the time left only 15 minute for you to get ready! N0.6,the only way to solve the problem is by crash your door since you locked it!" Yahiko stated all the answer through counting and arching his eyebrow upward when her sister only stared at him with gaping mouth.

"NANI!" Sakura quickly jumped out the bed and rush to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Meanwhile she murmured something about foolish brother she had.

Yahiko walked down the shiny black marble stairs to take his breakfast at the kitchen, next to the huge living room. Both the siblings live in a huge, bungalow. Since their parents passed away 3 years ago in an accident, Yahiko taking over their family's company and responsibility. He hired 2 maids and a gardener to take care the house. His main purposed is to make the house more noisy and comfortable for Sakura as he thought she needed some accompany when he is out for a long meeting.

"Yahiko-sama,do you want to drink coffee or tea?" Misaki asked politely at her manager,after greet him with a bow as a sign of respect.

"Uhm...give me tea. As usual." Yahiko nodded at his maid as he reached out the already baked bread and apply some strawberry jam on it. He smiled when he remember the memory of him and a little Sakura.

**Flashback**

"_Ne,onii san..." A 4 years old Sakura sitting beside her brother at the kitchen as she eying her brother applying some jam on the bread._

"_Nani,Sakura chan?" _

"_Is it strawberry?" _

_Yahiko nodded at Sakura and handed out the bread. "Why do you love so much at strawberry?"_

_Sakura smiled sweetly at her brother after bite some bread. "Because it has the same color with my hair." Sakura touch her short fangs with the free hand. "And kaa san also has the same as mine." Sakura grins happily._

**End of flashback**

Yahiko don't know why they resembled their parents so much. Their father has the orange-reddish hair like him while their mother's same as Sakura. The difference between him and his father just the earrings on his faces. As a teenager before, he called the earrings as his art of a man,which causes Sakura to laugh uncontrollable whenever she faced him. Until now. Only when she is not busy for something.

"Ahahahaha! Artist in the men world is flying with his mind!" Sakura laughed when Yahiko watch her with weird face.

"Hm...go ahead with the laugh when the time is gone" He slurped the hot tea which he don't even sense it placed there.

"Quick! Send me to school now,nii san." She grabbed Yahiko bread which still untouched by him and he presumed that she breakfast in the car.

"Hai,Hime-sama.." he smirked when caught that she is blushing.

* * *

"It's your last day to school,right?" Yahiko asked as he drives with high speed in the highway since they are nearly late.

"How do you know?" Sakura eyed her brother while eating her breakfast.

"Ah...Konan chan told me yesterday." Yahiko smiled when he think about his lover. They fall in love for nearly 5 years and decided to marry in next year. Since both of them meet in the high school, they are mature enough to go steady and their parents allowed.

"Owh...Konan sensei..." Sakura admitted that she likes the blue haired female because of her kindhearted and cuteness. She also a caring teacher. "Hey nii san,don't day dream when you are driving!" Yahiko immediately out from his flying mind and concentrated again.

After a while,they reach the high school and give a quick kiss at her brother cheek. It's a habit for both of them to say goodbye since they small. " Be careful,nii san." She waved goodbye at her brother after closed the car's door. Yahiko drives away to reach the company at which not far away from the school.

" I wonder what she screamed for this morning. A nightmare?" Yahiko murmured to himself as he parked the car in front of his big company. He walked out from the car to the entrance and received bow from his worker.

" Good morning, President Yahiko."

* * *

"Sakura!" a blond female shouted her name from behind. Sakura turn around and received a tight hug. "Ino! Can't breathe!" she struggled in the killing hug. Ino grins after released her and poke her forehead. "Who is that,forehead? What a handsome guy you have to send you to school,huh..With a Mercedes!But it's ok,I'll have a higher chance to my Sasuke-kun. Hohoho..."

Sakura can't help herself from laughed. No one know that she have a brother and she don't tell her friend although her best friend. Since she lost her parents, her friend don't bother to ask about her family details. "You saw the wrong people,Ino." she straighten her uniform.

"How can I be wrong? I'm behind the car, and I saw something sweet. You've kissed him just now! And you are the one who walked out the car!" Sakura blushed when others student watching both of them.

_**YAMETE-YO! Ino,you BAKA!SHANAROOOO! **_Inner Sakura released her fist in the air.

_Inner me, where did you go just now? _

_**I'm sleeping. Because I'm tired from the dream. **_

_Just great. I almost forget the dream. It feels like real. Even you also feel it._

_**Don't worry darling. It just a nightmare.**_

_No. Nii san said that we screamed in sleep this morning!_

"Forehead! Listen when I'm talking to you." Ino shakes hardly at her shoulders.

"What, pig!"

"Who is that guy, forehead?" Ino crossed her arm and waited the answer. But,her wish unreachable when the school's bell ringing. "We have an assemble this morning. Quick, gather with your class line." a blue haired women talked softly at both of them. "Hai, sensei." sakura smiled at her teacher and thanked the bell for help her from herreporter.

As they line up,she could see an Uchiha stands in the boy's line. She blushed when the young Uchiha turn to behind and they eyes locked. She fells the temperature of her body rising when he smirked at her.

_**You are dreaming again.**_

_What?_

_**Sasuke-kun is not facing us!**_

Immediately,she turned to Sasuke. Yes,he is not facing backward. She guesses she is affected by her brother. Day dream. She sighed lowly and watches the morning sky. "What a lovely morning."

* * *

"Sa-Sakura chan,wh-what is yo-your plan af-after this?" a dark haired girl smiled nervously at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back. "Hinata chan. I haven't planned anything."

"What about dinner together tonight?" Ino interrupted the conversation as she sitting on Sakura's table. They just finished cleaning the class after the assemble. They keep busying themselves by sharing about plans that they arranged.

"Sorry girls. I can't go for dinner tonight. I have to visit my uncle." Sakura apologized at her friend with her eyes darkened. Ino and Hinata keep silent after they sense that Sakura is talking about the sensitive subject. Family.

"It's ok forehead. We can go out at another day." Ino smiled at her to ease the tense air.

Hinata is about to talk when Naruto hugs her from behind. "Hinata chan,lets go eat ramen with me tonight!" Naruto shouted like a child received bags of candy.

"Aree...Hinata chan? Why are you hot suddenly? Are you sick?" Naruto touched her forehead. Hinata screamed and knocked her head with Naruto before they fainted.

"Hinata! Oi,Hinata! Why are you always fainted when touched by Naruto? Forehead,give me some water" Ino pulled Hinata and shakes her body. Sakura sprinkled some water at Hinata. "Geez,this baka Naruto! Why is he always surprising her like ghost!" she punched Naruto's stomach. Hard.

* * *

"Nii san,fetch me now." Sakura talked in her phone while walking to the school's gate.

"Gomen, Sakura. Nii san is in meeting now. I've asked Konan to take you home." without saying goodbye, Yahiko off the phone. _He is in a lightning mode. _Sakura murmured to herself after sense that her brother doesn't use the "_chan" _at the end of her and Konan's name. As she heard car's honk behind her, she smiled sweetly at the women at the driver's seat. Without waiting, she entered the car and seat beside Konan.

"Your brother should be punished." Konan laughed softly after they entered the main road. "He shouldn't talk to you like that although when he is angry."

"It's alright, Konan san. He always like that." she smiled when Konan reprimand about her brother's attitude.

_**It's sounded cute when she cared about Nii san.**_

_Hm...Their love is beautiful._

_**But our love is painful.**_

_Yeah..you right. Sasuke kun never acknowledge us._

_**One sided love.**_

"Sakura chan?" Konan tapped smoothly at Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura quickly closed the mind chat."Yes, Konan san? What is it?"

"Fufufu... I'm asking what your plan after graduated? You are thinking something,i guess. Since you don't replying me just now."

Sakura sensed the naughty meaning behind the words."Uhm...i haven't planned yet. I'm thinking about today's homework."

"Fufufu... You have been caught. Why do you need to think about homework when you have graduated this morning, Sakura chan?"

Speechless, Sakura just stared at the surrounding outside the car. She also hides her blushing face from Konan's view.

"We have arrived at your house, Sakura chan." Konan smiled at Sakura.

"Aligato, Konan san. And don't forget the dinner at my uncle's house tonight." Sakura closed the car's door and waved goodbye at her teacher/future sister-in-law.

"I want to sleep." Sakura said with yawn and take off her shoes. "I'm home!" she shouted with joy and entered the house without realizing a pair of onxy eyes watching her from the house's gate.

* * *

"Hehehehe... Mitsuketa,my cherry blossom." he chuckled darkly while playing with his clasp-knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Here is the second chapter. Again, sorry for the poor English. I've tried to correct my mistakes.(^.^') Anyway, please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Ding dong!

"Wait a second!" Hanabi,one of the maid rushing to the door clumsily.

Ding dong!

Hanabi opened the wooden door and greet the person with respect. "Good evening, Konan-sama." All person in the house recognized the blue haired female since their manager already introduced her when he invited her to meet his parents few years ago.

"Hanabi san, where is Yahiko and Sakura?" she asked while eying the living room to search any flash of pink and orange.

"Please come in first, Konan-sama. Yahiko-sama is taking bath while Sakura-sama is preparing herself." Hanabi explained with smile and closed the door.

Sitting on the comfortable couch, Konan sighed. "Hanabi san, where is Misaki san?"

Hanabi served a cup of heat tea to their future manager-wife. "She help Sakura-sama to do her hair."

"Konan san! You have arrived." Sakura run down the stair and hug Konan lovingly.

"Sakura, don't run. You may fall." Konan answers the hug and smiled at the hyperactive girl. "You look so cute tonight,have a date?"

Sakura blushed hardly at the moment. "Konan san!" She buried her face further in Konan's neck. "I don't have a date." she sounded with pout.

"Did I miss something?" Yahiko walked slowly down the stair. He wears a black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Sakura loosened the hug and faced her brother with an arching brow. Then she smirked evilly. "Is that the shirt that Konan san gives at your last birthday? You look so young."

Yahiko grins at her sister. "Yeah. It is." he gives a naughty glare at Konan as he walked until he reached in front of Konan. Without warning, he kissed her lips softly and whispered at her lips. "You look pretty tonight."

"We are late now. Lets go." Konan turns around to hide her blushing cheek.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

A mini version of Orochimaru opened the door. The only difference is the small Orochimaru is a girl and her voice more soft then her father. She eyed the person in front of the door and greet naughtily. " Sakura nee chan, Konan nee chan and Yahiko jii chan!"

Yahiko frowned when he heard the girl called her like an old man. _Am I like an old man?_

Atsuko likes to make her only male cousin frowned every time he came to visit. To her, a frowned Yahiko is funny.

" Atsuko chan! You are taller than last time we meet." Sakura grins at the girl. Last time she visits, Atsuko is 2 years old. And now she is 4. Her height reached Sakura's tight,and now she reached her hips.

"Otoo chan, Okaa chan, they've come! I'm a big girl now, Sakura nee chan." happily,she asked them to enter the house and closed the door.

"Aha! My beloved nephew and nieces! Orochimaru hugs the three of them tightly.

"Oro jii chan! Can't breathe!" Sakura sounded like a low bat radio. Orochimaru is the only uncle they have. He married with Anko, his assistant and they have a cute daughter, Atsuko. Just like their father, Orochimaru also a genius. Their father experts in business while their uncle in science. He has his own hospital.

"Gomen, gomen. Lets have dinner. Anko already cooked it." he released the hug and invited them to the kitchen with Atsuko in her father's embraced.

"Here you go!" Anko said cheerfully when placing a big bowl of hot purple soup in the middle of the table. "Help yourself."

"Uhm...Anou, Obaa chan, what is that?" Sakura asked with nervous after seated at the dining chair.

"Hehe...It's snake's soup. It tasty."

"Snake's soup?" both the three visitors glanced at each other before swallowed their urged to vomit. As there no excuses to avoid it, they have to eat the soup.

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

"Itachi! Something terrible happened!" a shark teeth man voiced in panic in the phone.

"What?" an onxy eyes darkened slightly. He figured that the problem is serious since his professional is same level as him. In which it means that he also cannot solved it himself although he is the president of the police station.

"He escaped this evening. Around 3 p.m.. We cannot track him. I guess the most suitable word to use, vanished! The officers that worked to guard him are killed without mercy. All killed. No survived." he sounded like a trauma kid.

"Kisame, who is it?" Itachi talked as usual without a hint of afraid in his voice.

"Your- Madara...Uchiha Madara." Kisame waited for any changes reaction from his leader, but disappointed.

"Hn." he hangs up the phone and takes his gray outer coat as he walked out his office.

Kisame understand the meaning of 'hn' from his leader since both of them studied in the same high school. He always studied the behavior of his best- he only feels comfortable with the older Uchiha -friend. "Why he unafraid about the missing of his uncle? What if the mad man hunts him?" he murmured to himself as he walked into the prison to take any newest report from his worker.

* * *

"Uweeek..." Sakura vomited out the food that she takes at her beloved uncle's house.

_**BELOVED? His family is weird! How could they serve SNAKE to us. S-N-A-K-E!**_

_Shut up inner! My head wanna exploded! Shouting don't help to ease the headache!_

_**Ok! Ok! I wanna watch my movie. **_Inner Sakura opened her TV and giggle as she concentrated on her movie.

"Geez...my stomach." Sakura feels nausea take over her and split the bitter taste out from her mouth again.

"Yahiko, shouldn't you go and checked on Sakura's condition?" Konan asked her lover with closed eyes. She lays with Yahiko at the living room and watch movie. Her head rested on his shoulder while she nuzzled his jaw. Yahiko suggested that she sleeps at his house tonight as they reached the house nearly 11 p.m.. It's not safe for her to drive home alone.

"She is fine. I don't want to get a punch from her now. You know what I'll do. Ha ha ha..." he laughed naughtily as he recall about last time when he pissed off a fever Sakura. He get a hard punch at the stomach when he throw a pack of ice cube at her neck with a reason that 'water will evaporated when it touch a heat surface' as he gives an example about a hot pan is filled with water. With the genius mind, she realized that her brother described her as a hot pan, which means a short tempered girl with a flat body like a pan.

"You are naughty,you know." Konan kissed his cheek softly.

"Nope. I'm adorable. Nyahaha..." Yahiko stand up after turn off the TV and lift Konan up bridal style. "Lets sleep." he slowly walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"You want me to sleep like this?" she asked after he placed her on the bed. Wearing a fit trousers and blouse, it's uncomfortable to sleep.

"Wait." Yahiko walked out the room and after some minutes, he came back with a white night gown. "It's Sakura's." he gives it to Konan and locked the door. Then, he takes off his shirt and jeans and throws it into a basket near the closet. Only wearing a boxer, he crept into the silk blanket. He peeking Konan who is unbuttoned her blouse with her back facing him. "Keep staring and you wont get anything tonight even a good night kiss." she stated with sweet tone which make him turn around and obey her. _A second Sakura. _He though when compared her attitude with Sakura.

After few minutes, he feels that the other sides of his bed sink in. Quickly, he hugs her tightly. "Yahiko! What are you-" its hard for her to continue her words as her lips is sealed with him. She answered his kiss eagerly. Then she broke it for air. "Yahiko, I love you." she said softly against his mouth.

"Love you too,dear." he nuzzled her neck and kiss her collarbone. "Lets sleep." he let her curled on him and his hand rested on her waist.

"Night."

"Night night."

* * *

"What is this all about? You don't even get any evidence!" Kisame slammed his palm on his desk. All his workers keep silent at the pissed off chief. They have arrived at the department after showed Itachi the condition of the prison.

Before Kisame could reprimand his workers further, Itachi called him through phone. "Kisame, come to my office now." Quickly, he walked out the room and glanced at them. "You may dismiss."

Kisame knocked the glass door and breathe calmly.

"Hn." Itachi relied without moves his eyes from the document at his hand.

Kisame walked in and seated himself at the expensive couch beside Itachi's desk. "Sorry Itachi. My workers are unhoped-for." Itachi knows well about his friend's rude attitude. Kisame don't bother to wait for Itachi to tell him sit down. "What is your plan now?" he asked while eyed the unmoving Uchiha.

Itachi stand up from his chair. He walked to the couch in front of the shark-like man and set himself on the couch. "Did you remember the cases about the murdered of the whole family of Akira, the owner of the biggest flight company?" he stated with straight face.

"Ahh... I just know that he killed accidentally. And the whole of his family died in mystery, even who is related to him."

"Well, the news is edited." Itachi handed the document in his hand to Kisame.

"Akira's family is killed by Uchiha Madara." Kisame said it in whisper which sounded like a questioned.

"Don't spread the news."

* * *

_The snow is coming. Tomorrow is Christmas._

_**Yey! I wonder what our present this year is. **_

_Hehe...yeah...lets wait until tomorrow._

"Sakura? What are you thinking?" Yahiko poked her forehead with worried face as she just stared blankly at the window.

"Nothing. Just think about my present. Hehe..." she smiled at her brother.

Yahiko sit at her side on the couch and hug her lovingly. "I've prepared it. Don't worry. By the way, tonight my friend will come and dinner with us."

"How many?" sakura asked with worry. She don't like when too many people gathered in the house because they are too noisy, especially man.

"Hehe...don't worry,only 7 of them and they are fun. I bet you will like them."

"Is they, man?"

"Yes..." Yahiko laughed when watched her worried face. "I'll make sure that you can sleep well tonight without noisy."

"What? You mean they will sleep here tonight?"

"Haha...no need to worry. They a gentleman, and Konan chan is coming too."

Sakura sighed when heard Konan also come. "At least Konan chan is here."

* * *

With nervous, Sakura waited for the visitors to come. She sits alone at the living room after prepared herself by wearing a beautiful silk black gown since her brother told her that it's a formal dinner. With a little light make up, her emerald eyes shinned beautifully. She wears a dark gray coat to comfort herself in the warm living room.

After a while, the door's bell rang. Sakura steady herself as she walked to the door. "Welcome-AHHHH!" she screamed loudly as a man with shark teeth grins at her and punched his stomach.

Kisame dropped on his knee and rub his pained stomach. "What is that for, you bubble gum girl!" he frowned.

Itachi who stands behind Kisame smirked. "Good punch." _What a strong girl. _He thought to himself.

Yahiko rushed to the door with panic. "What happened, Sakura?" he hugs his shaking sister and comforts her. He saw the pained Kisame in his knee and he understands what have happened. "Kisame, are you showed your teeth again?" he chuckled when Kisame frowned.

"It's not funny!" Kisame rose from his knee and still rub his stomach. "It's cold outside,you want us to become a huge ice cube?"

"Ahh...come in." Yahiko invited them to the warm living room. "Misaki, come and take the outer coat and dried them." Yahiko ordered his maid to dry the coats that wet from the melting of snow.

Sakura glared at Kisame from her brother embraced. _Is he a shark man?_

"What are you look at,pinky?" Kisame glared back to the girl in his friend's embraced with a frowned.

Sakura hides her face at her brother's coat. "Sushi." she whispered at herself.

Yahiko can't stop the urged to laugh as he heard murmured from her. "You want to eat Sushi?" he asked her little sister.

Kisame sensed the teasing tone. "Hey! I'm not a fish!"

"There's no one called you a fish, Kisame." Yahiko laughed while Sakura giggled. Itachi just can smirk. Kisame is a good subject to make a joke since he never takes it seriously.

"Humph! Whatever."

After half an hour,all the visitors arrived. Sasori and Deidara come together after Itachi and Kisame. Then, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu arrived. Yahiko waited outside the house for his lover. Poor Sakura is surrounded by a group of matured man. She just keep silence while the other chatting about their carrier. Sakura knows their occupation through the conversation. Hidan is a pastor, Kakuzu is a bank manager, Zetsu opened a plant shop, Deidara makes clay pot, Sasori designed puppet, and both Kisame and Itachi is a policeman. Yahiko have introduced them to her when they arrived. So, now she recognized them.

_**The Zetsu man, why his face divided in two colors?**_

_How do I know. Nii san's friend is weird. Look at the Kakuzu, he has green eyes._

_**Did you mean our eye is weird?**_

_Of course not! And Kisame, blue skin with sharp teeth. Like a shark._

_**HAHAHA! But his friend is handsome. What his name?**_

_Itachi. Inner, did you realized that his face same as Sasuke kun?_

_**Yeah. With the onxy eyes. If he doesn't have the lines in his face, he just likes Sasuke kun.**_

"Oi! Hello pinky? Are you there?" Kisame waved his hand in front of Sakura face.

"Huh? What is it, Kisame san?" Sakura looks around and found that all of them looking at her. She blushed hardly.

"I've called you for a good minute you know." Kisame seated back in his place. "We want to know what your age is."

"I'm 17." she answered with a small blushed. She feels shamed when all the man in the room watched her.

"You are beautiful." Deidara smiled at her. She thought that he is a girl when he came in just now. With the untied blond hair, he's look like a female. She changed her mind when Yahiko asked about his girlfriend.

"Anou... All of you-" Sakura asked politely but it cut off by Kisame.

"We are the members of Akatsuki, a group that formed by your brother when we studied in high school. At which Konan worked. I believed that you studied there before." Kisame said with proud.

"Nii san never told me about that. What is the mission of the group?" sakura sounded with interest.

"Haha...He formed it to eliminate the undisciplined student." Kisame laughed when he watched the interested face of the girl.

"So, tonight is the reunion night of Akatsuki!" Deidara screamed with joy and get a smack at his head by a frowned Hidan.

"What is that for you bastard, yeah!"

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara!" Hidan cursed.

_**He is cursing. How come a pastor saying those word?**_

_Just like you, inner._

"Calm down, gentleman." Yahiko come in with Konan to save the cursing fight. "Lets dinner."

* * *

**A/N : Forget to tell that this story is in modern mode and I switced the story. **

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha : **Here is the second chapter. Thanks for review last chapter.

**Foxgrl18 : **Glad that you like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki and Hanabi served the food on the long rectangular dining table that can be filled by 10 people. Yahiko settled himself at the end of the table while Konan at his opposite just like the queen and the king. The others filled the left places. Unfortunately, Sakura sit face to face with the Uchiha. She has to bite her lower lips to avoid herself from blushing.

_**Kyaaa! We are facing the second Sasuke kun!**_

_Inner! How can you be happy like that while i'm nervous to DEAD!_

_**Then i'll help you. Let me take over it.**_

_No! You will ruin the condition! _

_**It's not hard to try since Sasuke kun never love move on to this gorgeous man.**_

Sakura can't stop her inner self as the mind switched. Emerald eyes darkened slightly as she eyed the Uchiha sexually.

"Hmmm... Smells good, ne Sakura chan." Yahiko said to his sister that seated near him. When he doesn't get any respond from Sakura, he looked at her face and noticed that her eyes dull. _Owh my god. It's inner Sakura. _Yahiko know enough at his sister behavior. She is eying Itachi who busying himself typing message in his phone. _She likes him._ He thought to himself and chuckled lowly in his throat.

_It will be an interesting night. _Yahiko sipped the red wine that Misaki poured. "Help yourself, minna."

* * *

After the dinner, they gathered together at living room. Yahiko asked Hanabi to serve sake to all of them. "Sakura chan, are you sure you can drink it?" he asked with worriedly to the red cheek Sakura as he handed a bottle of sake. She drinks too much wine when they dinner just now.

Hiccuping, Sakura smiled at him. "Nii san, i'm old enough to drink." she takes the bottle and walked to Konan. Both of them talked about the girl stuff.

Konan gives Yahiko a -i'll take care of her- smile.

Yahiko settled himself with the others male. "Karaoke?"

A drunken Kisame raised his hand. "I want!"

The next hour or so, they played and sang with joy. Even Sakura joined them and compete with Kisame about who drink the most is the winner. To their surprised, Sakura won the match with a fainted Kisame because he drank too much. Yahiko and Deidara have to take him to the upstairs and placed him in the guest room besides Sakura's room. After a while, Yahiko lifted Sakura bridal style since she's asleep. Slowly, he placed her on her king sized bed and covered her with the green silk blanket. "Night, Sakura chan." he whispered and kissed her forehead. Then, he closed the door and walked to the living room.

Itachi feels a little dizzy because of the high amount of alcohol. "Yahiko, where is the guest room?" he asked while holding his aching head.

"Upstairs. You can find it yourself."

With lazy steps, Itachi walked up the stair and stand in the hallway. He opened the first door in sight and discovered that it's Yahiko's room. Suddenly, his head aching hard. He walked slowly and reached another room. As its dark inside, he doesn't bother to open the light and closed the door. Slowly he groped in the darkness and touched the soft bed. He crept into the silk and settled himself. With the heater is on, he feels a little hot and take off his clothes. Only wearing his trousers, he covered himself and hugs something soft besides him. Without second thought, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet strawberry scent.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

_**Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! SAKURA! WAKE UP!**_

_Uhmmn...Inner, no need to shout! I know you wanted to open the gift now._

_**No! Something is wrong. Do you feel it?**_

_What? _Something blowing my hair and the waist feels heavy.

_**Our neck and waist.**_

_Yeah... You right._

Slowly I opened my eyes and headache attacked my mind. I moaned and clutched my head. At the moment, I sensed someone at my back as he/she breathing at my neck. Then, looking down at my waist, a large hand is wrapping and the palm caressing my stomach. Immediately, without warning. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Itachi's POV:

"Uhmmn..."

_What is that sound? _I thought to myself and buried my face into the sweet scent. My hand massage soft surface continuously and enjoyed the feeling.

Then, I stop myself when a female voice screamed.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

After few second, a panicked Yahiko and Konan stormed into the room followed by others except Kisame. They stared at the sight in front of them with dropped jaw.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly and observed the surprised faces that stand at the entrance with dropped jaw. "What?" he stated with usual toned. Then, he realized that he is hugging a pink haired female. Almost like lightning, he jumped out the bed with paled face. _I raped her, did I?_

Sakura slowly seated herself with teary eyes as she looks at her brother. "Nii san! H-he touched me!"

She shouted with tears and Yahiko hugs her and tapped her back like a caring mother. "Shhh...Don't cry. He only sleeps with you. Don't he?" Yahiko immediately sensed that his statement have two answer, yes and no. The 'no' one makes him looked up at the stunned Uchiha. "Did you-"

"No. I don't rape her." Itachi eyed the pink haired girl although her back is facing him.

"I guess Itachi slept in the wrong room." sleepy Deidara stated with a yawn.

* * *

When they taking breakfast, they keep silent as they eyed the still sobbing Sakura and a calm Itachi. "Itachi san, I'm sorry for mistaken you just now." she said softly as she looked up at the onxy eyes that stared her. Her apologized makes the silent even worst as all of them focused at her.

"No. It's my fault. Sorry." he sounded as usual.

All of them stared at Itachi with shocked when he said 'sorry' word. Never in their memory heard the Uchiha apologize.

The tension in the air disappeared when a headache Kisame emerged into the kitchen and sit beside Deidara. "Owh...my head is screaming." Then he looked at the reddened eyes Sakura. "Why are you crying? Who bullies you? Tell me. Let me kicked his ass."

All of them minus Sakura and Itachi eyed Kisame with the -you gonna dead- look. At that moment, Deidara whispered to Kisame. "It's Itachi." Almost immediately, Kisame shut his mouth and eat his bread.

* * *

After all the guest go back home, Yahiko settled himself on the couch besides Sakura who stared at her small pink box gift . "Why don't you open it? Still upset about the event?" he patted at her head makes her look like a little girl.

"No." she opened the gift and smiled when she revealed a car's key. "Thanks, nii san." she kissed his cheek.

"You like him?" Yahiko waited calmly for her to answer.

"Nani?" Sakura try to avoid his question by stared at the key.

"I know the answer." he chuckled.

"What is his full name?"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _Indeed. He is his brother._

"Are you ok, Sakura chan?" Yahiko noticed Sakura eyes narrowed.

* * *

**After six month.**

Sakura and Konan shouldering a drunk Yahiko into the living room. Their wedding held on the morning at the church. After the wedding ceremony ended, they held a small party at a pub. Kisame challenged the bride to drink six bottles of red wine and they ended with unforgettable event. Drunken Kisame is forced by Yahiko to kiss Deidara because he lost the bet. As the result, Kisame got a bluish black eye.

"Misaki san, can you please get me a wet towel?" Sakura shouted softly as to not awake her sleeping brother. Misaki quickly walked out from the kitchen and handed the towel to Sakura. She placed the towel on his forehead to ease his headache.

"Sakura chan, I'll handled the rest. It's late now. You should take a rest. Tomorrow you need to work." Konan smiled at her while pointing the clock. It's almost 12 midnight.

"Ok. Good night Konan san." she said with a yawn.

"Night, darling."

Tomorrow Sakura needs to take over the company works since her brother and sister-in-law will go to Australia for honeymoon about 3 month. She worked with her brother for 6 month to learn the basic about business. As the daughter of a genius father, she learns the tactics easily. Her brother proud of her intelligent and trusted her.

"It's Itachi's coat." Sakura whispered to herself as she takes off the warm cloth then her white gown. "I'll have to send it back tomorrow." she hangs the cloth and hugs it. "Emm...Clear-water scent."

* * *

"Where is she?" Dark brown eyes opened slowly. He eyed the blue haired women that knee beside him.

"Upstairs."

He nodded and reached for his phone in the pocket and dialed a number. "Tell all the Akatsuki to assemble at the airport tomorrow. 3 p.m.. Sharp." Then he hangs up the phone.

"Is it alright we do that to her?" the women massage his head.

"We have to. It's for her safety."

* * *

"Hehehehe... You always look so cute, dear." Madara looked at a pink haired woman that stands beside him with a sweet smile in his photo. "But why you don't love me? I can give everything what you want. Everything! Everything! Wahahaha..." he laughed loudly as he lying on his small bed. All photos that scattered around his room is belongs to the woman. "I've help you revenge. I've killed them all! But why you still don't come back to me! It's ok now. I've found you. I'll take back what is mine. Hehehe..."

Tut! Tut!

"What is it, Tobi?"

"Madara sama, Tobi had spying her. No need to worry anymore." the boyish male sounded with joy in the phone.

"Good. But be careful at my nephew. Don't let they caught you."

"Yes sir! Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

"Good morning, President Sakura." workers at the registration greet their new manager. Sakura nodded at them and walked to the elevator. They have announced about the new temporary President when Sakura started worked in the company few month ago.

As Sakura walked into the office, she looked the paper work on the table with horror. They only get one day vacation. "Gambare, Sakura!" she said to herself and buried herself in the paper.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry, this time it's shorter. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I kind of free for few days cause my manager gave me holiday. (cause i'm fever o/.\0) So, i spent my time on this fiction as my head full of ideas when i headache,Nyahaha... Please review and enjoy.**

**By the way, this chapter contained lemon. Rated M for LEMON!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura walked out the elevator door with her usual expression. She nodded at her workers with blank face as they greet her. They are aware of her changing mood. "Don't you remember the face?" one of the staff whispered. "You right. Same as our handsome boss's face when he angry."

Sakura closed her car's door hardly. "I've persuaded them nicely and they still don't change their mind!" she told her brother in the phone while started the engine.

"Sakura chan, calm down. That's what we call business. Don't worry. Try your best next time. Oh, forget to tell you that we at airport now an-"

"Nani? Why so early. You said that you will go tomorrow. Which airport? I'll drive as fast as I can." she increased her speed.

"No. There only a little time left. If you use a flying jet also too late. Like the powerpuff girl. Hahaha..." Yahiko imagined Sakura flying in the sky. But he stop himself as his invited fellows watched him laugh and serious again. "Sakura, I have to off the phone now."

"Humph! Alright. I hate you." Sakura said with the pouting sound.

"Haha... Love you too, dear." he hangs up the phone. "Remember. Always check on her. He will make a move soon. I counting on you all." he nodded and walked away from the seat. "Lets go, dear." Konan followed her husband and hugged his arm.

* * *

As Sakura parked her car in front of her house, she takes out her briefcase and walked into the front door without turned off car's engine. "Misaki, go to my room and take the black coat that I've hangs in the closet." she threw her briefcase on the couch and stared at the clock. "It's almost 4 p.m.. Still early." she had finished her work in the office in a short time. With the anger she stored, all the impossible things can be possible. Unlike her brother, she handled things according to her emotion. Her brother already scolded her that things will not be settled if emotion take over but she disagreed with the statement.

"Sakura sama..." Misaki handed the black coat to Sakura. "How is your day, Sakura sama?" Misaki is a caring maid. Sakura feels easy with Misaki because she always cared whenever Sakura happy or sad.

"Hurm...A little tired. Thanks, Misaki chan." Sakura took the already folded coat from her maid. "No need to cook the dinner for me because I'll eat outside." she smiled and walked into her car. Then she drove away.

"Since Itachi is Sasuke's brother, I'll have to send this cloth to the Uchiha compound." she whispered to herself as she glanced at the folded coat on the passenger's seat. "I hoped that Sasuke kun is not at home."

* * *

Ding dong!

"Wait a second!" A female voice shouted as she run towards the door. " Hello! What can I help you?" Uchiha Mikoto smiled to the guest but stunned when she watched the pink haired female with narrow eyes. _Pink hair? Is it her? _

Mikoto recovered her shocked and smile again as the girl asked. "Anou... Is Itachi san lived here?" Sakura sounded as polite as she can. _Why this woman shocked when she saw me just now?_

"No. But he will come for dinner later. What can I help you?" she smiled. _This is impossible. She had passed away few years ago._

"Is it? Can you please help me give this coat to him? And help me to say a thank you." Sakura handed the folded coat to the raven haired women.

"Of course. May I know what your name is? It will be easy for me to tell him."

"I'm Sakura."

"Such a nice name. It fits your hair." _It's not her. I've mistaken._

"Hehe...Thank you. I have to go now. Sorry for interrupt." Sakura bowed to the women and smile slightly. She walked to her car and drove away. She reached for her phone in the handbag and dialed a number. "Ino, lets have dinner."

* * *

"I'm home." Itachi said when he opened the front door with a frowned Kisame. Both of them always come for dinner at the house because Mikoto's food is delicious and addicting. Kisame lived together with the older Uchiha in a bungalow when they worked as policeman. Itachi invited Kisame to move in his bungalow because he feels lonely in the big house only accompanied by maids.

"Itachi kun. You've come. Dinner is ready." Mikoto stated when Itachi and Kisame walked into the dining room and settled themselves. "Sasuke kun! Tell your father to dinner!" she shouted so that the younger Uchiha can hear.

After a while, both the son and father emerged into the room and settled on the left chair. Sasuke settled himself away from his brother. He doesn't like his brother and labeled him as a rival in life besides Naruto.

"Itachi kun, a cute pink haired girl had come and handed a coat of yours. She said thank you." Mikoto said with a smile. Sasuke immediately stunned when he heard the 'pink haired' part. _Is it Sakura? _"Her name is Sakura." Sasuke gripped his chopstick tightly as his eyes narrowed. _Impossible. What is her relationship with Itachi? _

Itachi just nodded at her mother and drink his tea. He sensed the changes of his little brother after Mikoto talked about Sakura, but he simply ignored it. _He knew her._

"Kisame san? Today you are silent. Is there anything wrong?" Mikoto asked the shark-like man.

"I've been slapped this morning." he stated with frowned.

"What? Did you accidentally touch her breast or something?" Mikoto asked in giggles.

"How do you know,baa chan?" Kisame blushed.

"Hehe... It's the sensitive part for women."

Itachi smirked to himself about his clumsy friend. _Lucky I don't slapped by Sakura._

* * *

After dinner with Ino, she wanted to ease her stress as she walked alone in a garden. She sat on a wooden bench without back supporter and stared at the sky. _I love him?_

**Flashback**

"_Ino, if someone always appeared in our mind,what is that mean?" Sakura asked while chewed her salad. After the night, she always thinks about Itachi. His onyx eyes. His touch on her stomach. His breathe on her neck._

"_It means he or she is important for you. Why? You have someone in your mind? Who is he? What is his name? How old is him?" she asked Sakura like dropping bomb._

"_Ino, I'm just asking ok." she frowned._

"_Gomen. Don't angry. Or else you will become older."_

**End of flashback**

"Miss? Are you ok?" a long raven haired man staring at her with his left eye as his right eye blocked by his hair. She backward immediately as their faces are too closed and she nearly fell from the bench with a yelp. She closed her eyes as she waited for her back to slam on the cement floor but pain never comes as her hand is pulled. She slowly opened her eyes and blushed hardly. She is hugged in a warm chest. Slowly, he released the hug and looked at her. She stunned with her face red as tomato.

_Inner, this guy hugged us just now?_

_**SHANAROOO! He touched us! He is the third man who touched us intimately.**_

"Miss? Are you ok?" the man asked again but this time, he touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "You're hot. Are you fever?" he stared at her.

"No! I'm just fine. Thanks for your concern." Sakura recovered from her stunned as she pushed his hand from her forehead.

"Ow..." he settled himself on the bench beside her. "You're daydream just now. Do you have problem,Miss...?"

"Sakura. Call me Sakura." she fought her urged to blush. "And, you're..."

"Madara..."

"Anou, Madara san. Can I ask you a question?"

"Tell me. Use 'kun' please, Sakura chan." he smiled at her.

" If someone always appeared in our mind,what is that mean?" emerald stared onyx.

"It means you have feeling at him or her. Either its love or desire." He stated without leaving his eye from the girl.

"Owh...Thank you for the answer. It makes me feel better." she smiled.

"I'll help you whenever you are in problem. Have you dinner?"

"Yes. Just now." she wanted to ask him another question but unfortunately her phone rang. "Hello, Sakura talk. Is it? When? Owh. Ok." she hangs up and turned to her side but its empty. "Where did he go?"

* * *

"What is she for you?" Sasuke asked coldly as he walked to the front door. Itachi is about to unlock his car that parked in front of the house entrance.

Itachi unlocked the car and stared at his brother while Kisame sat at the passenger's seat as he doesn't want to involve in the Uchiha's talk. "Why you bother?"

"Answer me! You wanted her to become one of your FUCKING whores?" Sasuke hissed at his brother. He knew that his brother had bedded many girls and he don't bother about that. But he can't stop himself this time when Sakura is involved. Besides, he doesn't like when something that supposed to belong to him is snatched away and become the sex-toy. Sakura is admired him. She only loved him.

"There's no need for that." Itachi opened the car's door and glanced at his brother again. "I won't harm my friend's sister." he closed the door after he settled himself. Then, he drives away.

"Friend's sister?"

* * *

Sakura walked into a bookstore to buy some accessories and found out that someone is spying on her. She realized it few days ago. She observed the time in her phone, 9.48 p.m.. She likes to walk at night because it less crowded. With her car repaired and will be ready this weekend, she can't call for taxi because she had to walk pass a dark hallway. So, she had to call someone to save her. "Hello,Itachi san. Where are you now?"

"At my house. Why?"

"Can you fetch me home? Someone is spying on me." she whispered so that the spy doesn't hear her. She saw a mysterious man that wearing a hat and black glasses. She undoubted that he is the same man that keep on following her.

"Where are you?"

"Koi's bookstore. At Ayame's street."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Stand at more crowded place." he hangs up his phone.

Sakura walked besides the counter and acting like she is choosing some pen meanwhile she glanced at the man. Then, she walked to the counter and paid. After that, she stormed out the shop like a thief and runs toward a garden. The man also followed her and she had to walk to an ice cream stands and bought a small cup of strawberry flavored. She sat at a bench beside a dating couple. _Please don't walk away._ Unfortunately, the couple walked away and leaves her alone at the side of the garden. As the man walked slowly towards her, she threw her ice cream to the man and ran away as fast as she can while crying. She looked back and saw that he is running towards her and she knocked into a warm wall. She calmed herself as she looked back and found that the man don't follow her anymore. She hides her face at the wall and stunned.

_Inner, why this wall moved and warm?_

_**Baka! It's not a wall. Look up.**_

Sakura slowly lift her head upward. With the dimmed light from the lamp stands,wet emerald meet with soft onyx.

Itachi stared at the crying pink haired women in his sight and slowly his hand swept away her tears. "It's alright now. I'm here with you." he hugged the shaking women and petted her head as she clutched his coat to release her fear. "Where is he?"

"I d-don't kn-know." Sakura said in the sobs.

Itachi takes off his outer coat as she released her grasped. He covered her shaking body with his coat and supported her as they walked to the car park that placed near at the garden. "It's late now. If you don't mind, do you want to stay at my house tonight? I want to interview you about the man." Itachi opened the passenger's door and she sat herself besides the driver's seat. He closed the door and walked to the driver's seat. He started the engine and speed up.

* * *

A man walked out from the darkness opposite the car park. "Madara sama, Tobi had lost her."

"Did he sense you?"

"No. Tobi hides himself when he walked out and reached her. She threw ice cream at Tobi."

"It's ok. Next time be careful."

"Wakarimasen, Madara sama."

* * *

Kisame opened the glasses door after the bell rang and stunned at the sight in front of him. A sobbing girl and a blank face man. "What happened?"

"A spy followed her." Itachi hold Sakura into the house and let her sat at the couch. "Give her water." he commanded as he arranged his document on the table.

Kisame quickly handed her a glass of water and support the glass when her shaking hands nearly dropped the glass. "Spy?"

Itachi glanced at Kisame with the -remember about the deal- look. "She will sleep here tonight as we'll interview her."

"Ok. Wait, where will she sleep?"

"In my room." Itachi knew that if he handed her to the shark-like man, he will get a slap again. So, he'll sacrifice himself. "Record the data."

"Ok." Kisame reached for his pencil and paper.

"Described his appearance."

"His height same as mine. Average in body size. No beard. Short raven hair."

"His eyes?"

"He used glasses."

"Ok. Any interesting sign on his body? Like ring, earrings."

"Yes. He holds a lollipop. Orange lollipop."

"We'll check for it. Don't worry." Itachi petted her head and immediately she remembered her brother.

"Please, don't tell my brother. I don't want to ruin his honeymoon with Konan san." she whispered and both the male watched her.

"Ok. You need to rest now." Itachi lifted her up bridal style. She blushed as she feels his warm chest. He went upstairs and walked into his already opened room's door and laid her on the soft mattress. He reached his closet and takes out his shirt and gives to her. "Get a change. I'll come back later." he walked out the room and closed the door.

Kisame looked up from the paper as Itachi sat opposite him. "Tell Yahiko. He needs to know." Itachi stared at him.

Kisame reached his phone and dialed. "Yahiko, he had started."

* * *

With the long shirt that reached her mid thigh, she sighed. "I looked so small compared to him."

"A girl's body is smaller and slimmer than boy's." Itachi stared at her as he leaned at the door frame.

She quickly covered her chest with her hands. "Itachi san, why don't you knocked?"

"No need for that. You have already changed the cloth." slowly he walked towards her. As she sensed that his target is her, she takes a step back.

_**There we go! He is seducing us.**_

_Inner, what should we do now? I don't want my first time taken by others. I want Sasuke-kun to take it._

She sat on the bed as her steps come for end. Itachi bends his body slowly as she lay on the mattress. As their nose touched, Sakura blushed slightly. Itachi slowly moved away from her and walked into his bathroom. After a while, she heard water sound from the bathroom.

_He is taking his bath._

_**Imagined a man is taking bath less than 10 foots from us. Why don't you take a quick peek?**_

_Pervert! Remember, he is Sasuke kun's brother. We only love Sasuke kun._

_**But you always think about him. Don't you remember what Madara kun had told us? **_

_You think too much inner. Now sleep._

Itachi walked out from the bathroom only wearing boxer with a towel on his shoulder and untied hair. As a female, she can't help herself as a drop of water flowed down his torso. Then, she swallowed her saliva as the droplet continue flowed down his muscular stomach and reached the waistline of his tight black boxer. She takes a quick glanced at his hardened penis. _Wow! So big._

Itachi smirked as he watched the interesting girl observed his body. He walked to the switch and turn off the light. Sakura settled herself under the dark red blanket as she feels the other side of the bed sink in.

"Itachi san."

"Hn?"

"Thanks for helping me."

"Hn."

"Itachi san."

"Hn."

"Nothing." she closed her eyes but opened again.

"Itachi san." This time she stunned as his mouth clamped at her lips. He kissed her passionately and she answered his kiss. He moved above her as his arms and knees trapped either side of her body. They deepened the kiss as she arched her head. He licked her lips line and she parted her lips. Their tongue slides on each other and she moaned in his mouth. After a while, they broke the kiss to get air for breathe.

"You talked too much." he whispered on her lips and smirked as he feels her quicken breathe.

Without warning, she kissed him again but this time, her hands move wildly as she massages his scalp. For that, she received a growl from him and a warm feeling gathered at her stomach.

He cupped her right breast with his hand and the other supports his weight. He smirked in the kiss as he felt her hardened nipple behind the cloth. _N_o_ bra._ His thumb rubs her nipple and she moaned in his mouth. He broke the kiss to lick her throat. He could hear her breathe as he sniffing her jaw. Then his hands reached the end of the shirt and lift it upwards. She sat herself in front of him and takes off the cloth. His eyes darkened as he saw her full breast. He attacked her neck as he bites the flesh and formed red marks. She digs her fingernails on his shoulder. Then slowly he moved downwards and licked her hardened nipples. She moaned as he sucked the tip into his warm mouth while the other is rubbed by his thumb.

"Itachi..." her voice makes him aroused. Slowly, his finger trailed down to her hips and curled his finger in her underwear's waistline. He pulled off the last pieces of her cloth and threw it besides the bed. With the light from the full moon that shined through the glass window, he watched her opened mouth while panting and the sight makes him more aroused. He kissed her swollen lips while his right arm reached her womanhood. She moaned loudly as his thumb rub her clitoris in quick pace. Then he added his middle finger into her wet entrance. She grasped tightly at his shoulder he growled in his throat. As he thrust his finger slowly, she released her grasped and she settled her fingers into his hair. He added another index into her womanhood while rubs her clitoris. She had to clamp her legs at his hips to get more excess from his finger.

"Itachi...i can't stand it anymore." she whispered at his lips and kissed him fiercely while moaned in his mouth. Itachi broke the kiss and sat on his knee while watched her entrance. She had to clutch at the mattress as her peak come. "Ahh..." She moaned softly as she released her orgasm. Itachi removed his fingers and pushed her legs upward and her knee touched her breast. Her orgasm flowed down her womanhood and before it reached her asshole, he licked it away.

"Itachi! What are you- ahhh..." her statement unfinished as his tongue licked her entrance. She tried to clamp her legs but only had to separate apart by his strong arm. He sucked her clitoris and she had to bite her bottom lips to stop her to moan. He pushed his tongue into her wet entrance and repeated the same action as his fingers before. His thrust deeper and she had to clutch her pillow. "Itachi...don't stop...quick..."

Itachi knew that she will come again this time and he rub her clitoris while he doing the tongue-fuck. She widened her legs so that he can thrust deeper at her virgin hole. "Ita-itachi...I'm coming." he lets his tongue licked her virginal wall and he could feels her orgasm surrounded his tongue. He pulled out his tongue and licked away the orgasm. Then he moved upward to kiss her.

Sakura can taste her orgasm in his mouth. "Sleep. You need to working tomorrow." she pushed the raven haired man to his side and covered themselves.

"Hn." He hugs from behind and kissed her shoulder blade.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I just done it. Wow. 0_o? It shorter, but i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Kisame san? Wake up,please."

Something poked his forehead hard and he growled. "Hurm!" He turned to the other side of the bed. But after a while, his forehead is poked again. He sat himself and grabs the poker's shirt near the collar, but he grabbed the wrong position as he felt something soft underneath the cloth.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she watched Kisame grabbed her shirt and eyed his hand. _He touched my breast! _"Ahhh!" she slapped the blue skin man. Hard. She slapped his other cheek as one of his hands shut her mouth.

Itachi stormed into Kisame bedroom after he heard a female shouted. "What happened?" he asked calmly as he eyed a frowning Kisame and pissed off Sakura.

They sat at the living room with silent while Sakura glared at Kisame. "Why you walked into his room?" Itachi asked while watched pouting Sakura.

"I want to wake him up and send me home now but he grabbed my shirt and touched my breast!"

"Hey! It's not my fault. You poked my head when I'm sleeping!"

"But you shouldn't grab my shirt!"

Both of them shut their mouth as Itachi growled. "Why don't you asked me to send you?" he stared at her.

"I-I don't want to wake you up. You looked tired." she whispered with blushed when last night event passed through her head.

"It's settled now. Kisame, you go to work first. I'll send her home. Sakura, come." he walked to his room besides Kisame's and opened the door for her. Then he locked the door after he walked in.

"Itachi san, what are you doing?" Sakura started felt nervous after he locked the door.

Itachi hugs her tightly and sniff her neck. "You should wake me up this morning." he whispered at her ear and licked her earlobe. "And, for punishment, you have to bath with me."

"Itachi san, I-"

"Shh... just call me Itachi or use kun. We're not a stranger now." he whispered as he take off her shirt and kissed her. His hands reached her small back and unhook her bra. "Wait." he released her and walked to his closet to take a white towel. Then, he wrapped her body. "I'll wait for you in the bathroom after you take off all of your clothes."

"Hai, Itachi kun."

* * *

"Itachi kun, thanks for helping me." she smiled at the older Uchiha when they reached her house's gate. He sent her home after they taking bath. This time they touched intimately without sex. Both of them lay in the tub while enjoying the warm water.

"It's my duty." he pulled her in his embrace when she opened the car's door. "See you next time, Sakura." he slowly kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Itachi kun." she walked out and closed the door. Itachi speeds up to the hallway. "See you next time." she smiled to herself. She opened the main gate and wanted to close it again but stunned when she saw Sasuke walked toward her.

"Would you mind to breakfast with me, Sakura chan?"

* * *

"How are you?" Sasuke asked softly at her after sipped his hot coffee.

"I'm fine Sasuke kun." Sakura felt like in a sweet dream.

_Sasuke kun is breakfast with us._

_**Shanaroo! See, Sasuke kun had feeling for us.**_

_Inner, are we dreaming?_

_**No! Sasuke kun is right in front us. **_Inner Sakura jumped happily in the mind.

"Sakura chan? Are you ok?" he asked when Sakura frozen a while.

"Huh? Ok. I'm ok Sasuke kun." she blushed.

"Can I ask your phone number?" he asked with a little shy while gives her his phone.

_Sasuke kun is asking about our phone number. Kyaa! _"Of course." she accepts his phone and saved her number. Then, she returned it back and blushed hardly when his fingers touched hers. _I'm gonna faint. _

He dialed her number and hangs up. "That is my number. Call me when you need help."

"Hai, Sasuke kun."

"What is your plan today?" he takes a bite of the bread.

"I don't have plans." she slurped her hot tea.

"Would you like to come to my house? I want to ask your opinion for my new song."

"Sasuke kun, you are singer?" she asked while eyed the onyx eyes.

_Her eyes are beautiful. _He just stared at the shining emerald as if he would regret if he takes his eyes away from it.

"Sasuke kun?"

"Hn. I'm in the process to produce my first album."

"Wow. You're so great."

"Have you finished the salad?" as he glanced at her cleared plate at which is full of vegetables before. She stated it as her 'favorite'.

"Yes." she is a kind of weird girl. She always asked for salad whenever she is eating. Yahiko also felt the same as he said that never in his life watched a person eat salad after bread.

"Come." they walked out the restaurant but unnoticed a man is observing them while licked his lollipop.

"She likes salad and Tobi likes lollipop."

* * *

"Sakura, why are you avoiding me?" Itachi stands outside her room with his blank face. After he sent her home the other day, she started to avoid him. She doesn't answer when he called. She ran away when he go to her company. She locked her room's door when he comes to visit. Like now. "Sakura-"

"Go away, Itachi san. Please." she sat at her door with her back on the cold wood. She cried silently as she felt miserable. She loved him, but what about Sasuke kun? She loved both of them. She won't let go her loved to Sasuke kun that she stored from small, but Itachi is a good man. Itachi helped her when she chased by spy.

"Sakura... I'm sorry if I've done something bad to you." he can hear her sobs behind the wooden door. "I'll leave. Promise that you'll take care of yourself." he touched the smooth wooden door and walked away. As she heard his footsteps faded away she cried louder. "I'm sorry Itachi kun. I'm sorry." she buried her face into her arms.

* * *

Sakura stared blankly at the ceiling as she laid on couch at her living room. Itachi never come after that day. Her eyes started to blur from tears as Itachi revealed in her mind. She quickly swept away her tears as Misaki approached her with a phone in her hand. "Sakura sama, Yahiko sama in the phone." she handed the phone as Sakura sat herself.

"Nii san."

"Sakura chan. Aree, why are your voice hoarse? Are you sick,dear?" Yahiko sounded with worry.

"Pharyngitis. When will you come back? I miss you two." she fought the urged to cry.

"Next week. We will appear before your birthday. Don't worry. Nii san will celebrate with you this time. Konan chan also." Every year, her birthday is celebrated with her maids. Her brother always busy on that particular day.

"Promise."

"Hai, Hime sama. Nii san had to hangs up now. Bye,dear."

"Bye."

* * *

Pair of brown eyes softens slightly after he hangs up the phone. Then, he dialed again and his tone becomes serious. "You know what to do." he hangs up again.


	6. Chapter 6

Day passed by until it reached the day at which her brother will come home with her sister-in-law. Three month is not so long. She occupied the time with her work besides visiting Sasuke. The whole time, she tried to forget Itachi and convince herself that Sasuke is her love. Every Friday's evening, she will walk to the garden at which she labeled as her 'stress-less' places. At the garden, she meets her savior secretly. Whenever she needs opinion or problem-solver, that is the only destination.

At last, it is the day before her birthday. "Misaki san, when do you think nii san and Konan san will come?" Sakura asked the maid that sat beside her on the living room's couch. It's 11.55 p.m.. Sakura managed to wait for her brother and sister-in-law. "He promised that he will be back before my birthday." she sighed as she stood at the door. "He tricked me."

"No, Sakura sama. Yahiko sama will not trick you this time." Misaki convinced Sakura as she walked towards her and hold her hands. She gave the -trust me- look.

"I hope so." Sakura loosened the grips and sat herself on the couch again.

* * *

Sakura quickly woke up when the door's bell rang continuously. _It's 8 o'clock in the morning. _She don't know what time both of them asleep. She walked towards the door with a smile as she thought that it must be them. "Nii san,you're-"

"Are you Miss Sakura?" a postman asked as he revealed a small wrapped box.

Sakura's smile faded away. "Yes, I am."

"Here is your package. Please sign here." she accepted the box and signed. Then, she closed the door and sat on the couch again.

Misaki just awoke and stared at the already awake woman. "Sakura sama, are you ok?" she asked slowly at the meditated Sakura.

"It's from nii san." she said with an emotionless face. "It means he won't come." she walked to the upstairs with blank face and closed her door.

Misaki felt sympathy at her as she walked to her room and her hand phone rang. "Hello? Ok. What time? I'll be there later."

* * *

After take a long bath, Sakura walked to the kitchen and found out a note on the table.

_Sakura sama, _

_I have an important thing to do, so I'm going out for a while. The breakfast is ready. Please don't angry at Yahiko sama. _

_Love, Misaki san._

"Misaki san, thanks for caring me. I'm not hungry." she mumbled to herself and walked to her cars and drove out the house. After 15 minutes, she parked her car in front of the restaurant that she always go with Sasuke for breakfast. She sat herself besides the window to get a good view at the sky. She ordered a hot tea and stared at the sky again.

"Sasuke, are you serious with her? I mean the pink haired girl." a white/blue haired man asked his band mate.

"What do you think then?" question answered with question.

"You tricked her?" Suigetsu asked while he ate his yogurt.

"You know the answer. Besides, she is nothing to me but a hindrance. It's not my fault to trick any girl's feeling." Sakura stunned as she heard Sasuke's answer. She heard the whole conversation clearly as both the man sat beside her only been blocked by a short line of high flower's pot.

Before Suigetsu can ask even further, a female voice shocked both of them. "Sasuke kun, you are joking right? Tell me!" she shouted with tears and ran out the restaurant.

As she ran, she heard Sasuke shouted at her name. She stopped herself and waited for Sasuke to approach her. "Sakura, what are you talking about?" he touched both of her shoulder so that she is facing him.

"No need to lie! I heard all of that. I heard it!" she shouted with tears.

"I know you like Itachi. All that I done is just to win you from him. I won't lose to him!" he angered more when he thought about Itachi.

"How could you? All you did just want to win me? I'm not your FUCKING toy to bet!" she slapped his face hard as she can't stop the anger.

Sasuke swept the blood that flowed out his mouth and laughed. "You think only I take the bet? Hahaha...How pity of you. You think Itachi had feeling at you,huh? You are only his WHORE!"

Sakura stunned again when she heard what the younger Uchiha said. "You lie. LIE!"

"Lie? Huh...Sakura...you don't know his true face. He bedded many women. And you are one of them." Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You just a whore,Sakura."

"No. You lie! You-"

"If you don't trust me, go and see it yourself at his house now. Its Sunday. His fucking day." he chuckled and leaves the stunned woman.

Sakura speeds up towards the highway that she memorized when Itachi brought her to his house. "I hope that he lied to me."

* * *

Itachi's POV :

"Come in." I stated as I opened the door and a long black hair girl stand with a smile.

"Itachi kun, you are alone in the house?" she asked while she followed me to my room.

"Hn." I opened the door and let her in. Then I hug her from behind and kissed her neck. Only wearing a thin gown, I take off her cloth and pushed her on the mattress. Beside the gown, she doesn't wears anything. I take off my shirt and boxer. She pushed apart her legs and revealed her wet entrance. I licked her clitoris as my right middle finger thrust into her entrance.

She moaned loudly. "Itachi kun, faster." I quicken my thrust and added another index. Then, I pulled out my fingers and brushed the tip of my penis at her entrance and pushed hardly. She moaned loudly as I pushed deeper and harder. I sucked her hardened nipples and growled when I felt that I reached my peak. Damn her moans. After some harder push, I released my seeds in her womb. "Aahhhh! Itachi kun." she mumbled.

I pulled out my penis and asked her to position herself with the infamous doggy-style. I licked her wet womanhood to clean the orgasm that flowed out. Then, I pushed my penis inside her entrance again but this time, her ass slammed with my thigh and 'pap!' sound echoed in the room with her moans.

At that time, a female voice stunned me. "Itachi..."

* * *

Sakura's POV :

I stopped my car at the front gate of Itachi's house. As I walked into the living room, it's silent. "Kisame san? Are you here?" I asked softly and walked to the kitchen. "There's no one at home."

But my statement is wrong as I heard moans from upstairs. "It's female's voice." I walked upward slowly and stopped. "It's from Itachi's room. Slowly, I walked to and reach the already opened door. My steps stopped in front of the door and stunned at the sight. "Itachi..."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked and continue his thrust like Sakura is invincible.

"Misaki? What are you doing here?" Sakura stared at the black haired woman.

"Sa-Sakura sama..Ahh..." Misaki said in her moans as Itachi thrust harder. Itachi growled as he emptied his seeds in Misaki's womb.

"Itachi...What is this all about?" Sakura asked as her eyes wet again.

Itachi pulled his penis and licked at Misaki's asshole. " I'm fucking my whore."

"What am I to you?" she whispered as her tears flowed quickly.

Itachi stopped his action and stared at Sakura with blank face. "You are one of my whores. Nothing more."

Sakura chuckled lowly in her tears. "So, I'm just your whore." she bites her bottom lips to stop herself from sobbing. "Thank you, Itachi kun." she ran down the stair and towards her car. She don't stop herself as she fallen on the cement floor with her aching ankle. She speeds up as she cried loudly while driving.

* * *

Before she reached her home, she already stops crying. She parked at the main gate and walked slowly to the door. She opened the door and stared at the guests at the living room with emotionless face.

Kisame stared back at her also. _Her eyes are wet. _"Sakura, are you ok?" Kisame and Zetsu walked towards her.

All her brother's friend is here except Itachi. "I'm fine."

"Sakura, we had something to tell you." Kisame pulled her hand and positioned her at the couch. _She is shaking. She just cried. _"It's your brother."

"He don't come, right? He breaks the promise." Sakura stated with a disappointed sound.

"Sakura, your brother and Konan. They...they..." Kisame can't continue the sentences when Sakura stared at her.

"They what?" Sakura looked at him.

All the guests keep silent as they faces turned to the sympathy look. "They passed away last night when their plane exploded."

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly. "No. No. Tell me that you are joking. Impossible. No!" she shouted and clutched her head.

"Sakura, calm down." Kisame hugs her and petted her back. "Calm down."

She cried loudly in his embrace. "No... I can't lose him. Everyone leaved me. He can't leave me." she pushed Kisame away and ran towards the busy road with her cries. All of them followed her but lost her at the crossroad.

"Itachi, Sakura is gone." Kisame called his house mate and hangs up the phone without waiting Itachi's answer as he ran down the road to catch any sign of pink.

* * *

Sakura walked down the unknown roadside. She just sang slowly to herself.

**I got hurt by love once again.  
It doesn't matter, I treat it as a way to grow.  
**

" _You just a whore,Sakura."_

_Itachi stopped his action and stared at Sakura with blank face."You are one of my whores. Nothing more."_

**The cigarette of the man who just left is still lit, however the smell has faded.  
**

"_They passed away last night when their plane exploded."_

**I don't love being alone at all , yet I'm loonier than anyone else.  
Even if you'd give me the whole world, I'd still have nothing.  
**

_She cried loudly in his embrace. "No... I can't lose him. Everyone leaved me. He can't leave me."_**  
**

**I want happiness, I want to be able to sleep peacefully.  
**

"_Night, Sakura chan." he whispered and kissed her forehead. _

**Some people will only be warm if they don't embrace.  
Only by leaving will I not regret that I didn't let go.  
I want happiness, even if I have to laugh even louder.  
The heart is not warm, it's all fake.  
Only the tears are real.  
**

"Yes... Tears are real. Nii san, I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough to endure the pain." Sakura mumbled to herself. " Nii san, sooner or later, I'll see you again." she walked into the highway slowly and stand in the middle of the road. As she saw a lorry approached her, she smiled. "Ne, nii san. The world always unfair." she heard the lorry's horn but she ignored it.

"Sakura!" she heard a man shouted at her and turned to face him. She smiled at the stunned Kisame.

"Piitttttt!" she heard the brakes sound and "SLAMPP!"

* * *

"Sakura! You must hold on!" Kisame shouted at the girl in his arm as he ran into a hospital. His cloth full of her blood as her head had a big fresh cut. She lost most of her blood.

"Doctor! She needs help now!" Kisame shouted and everyone watched him. Then, a doctor asked him to take Sakura into the operate room. "Sir, please waited outside." a nurse shooed Kisame when he wanted to stay at her side.

"I'm at hospital now. Come here. I'll explain." Kisame talked to Hidan in the phone. "You know the hospital, Hidan. The one that you've 'visit' when your groin is kicked."

"Hey! Don't you dare to say the incident, you bastard Kisame." Hidan shouted and hangs up the phone.

* * *

"How is she, yeah?" Deidara asked when he saw Kisame leaning on the wall beside the operation room. "Why your cloth, yeah?"

"I ran to this hospital with a bleeding Sakura." Kisame answered as he stared at his bloody hands. All of them had arrived at the hospital when a pissed off Hidan told them to go to the very 'popular' -only for Hidan- hospital.

"What happen?" Sasori asked while stared at the hand shaking Kisame.

"She...smiled at me...when I shouted...at her. I can't save her...when a lorry...come." Kisame whispered like he just saw a ghost.

Itachi just can stare at the closed operation door. _I'm sorry, Sakura._

"You mean, she wanted to suicide?" Deidara sounded as he don't believe the truth.

They looked at the suddenly opened door and Kisame quickly asked the rushing nurse. "How is she?"

"She is in critical. We need to call him to save her." the nurse quickly ran towards the crowded hallway. After a while, the nurse comes back with a paled face, black long haired man. Kisame just stared at the man as he and the nurse walked into the operate room again.

"I guess I know that man." Hidan said while touched his chin.

"How the condition?" Orochimaru asked as he wearing the operator attire before he started the operation.

"We lost her, chief." a doctor sounded.

Orochimaru quickly walked to the operate bed and stunned as he watched the female face with horror. "Sakura?" Then he recovered his shocked and seriously led his staff. _I must save her._

_**

* * *

A/N : I've made it. Well, i should confess something this time. This fiction, I've related it with my true life story. I want to share it to you all about the sadness(she make me guilty). Ohh...so crazy. o/.\o""**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

"Kisame, don't you think that you should get a change?" Kakuzu asked at the blue skin man.

"I won't leave until I know her condition." Kisame walked around to ease his worry. It's already 6 hours since she's in the operate room. Not one of them go back home as they waited in front of the room.

As the door opened, Kisame quickly walked towards the angered Orochimaru. "How is she?" he looked at the snake-like eyes.

"What have you all done to her? And who are you?" Orochimaru hissed. "If I don't come at the right time, she is dead. DEAD!"

"We are Yahiko's friend. Why are you so angry? Is she's your girlfriend or something?" Hidan asked as he stared at the doctor.

"I'm her uncle. Tell me, should I don't angry when my niece nearly dead?" he eyed them all. "What happened to her?" he asked with calm tone this time.

"She wants to throw her life, after she heard about her brother." Kisame stated with sympathy.

"What happened to my nephew?" Orochimaru started panicked this time.

"He passed away last night, when his plane exploded. Both of them. He and Konan."

"What?" he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"How is Sakura?" Kisame re-asked again.

"She got a huge cut at her head. It's a miracle that she's still alive but she lost her memory."

"What? How long?"

"If she lucky, she can get her memory back but it will take time. If not-"

"She won't remember anything, right? Yeah." Deidara asked.

"Yes, for the rest of her life."

* * *

Sakura had been sent to the VIP'S room after cleaned by nurses. Since she is his beloved niece, Orochimaru gave the special treatment for her. She is lucky that the hospital is belongs to her uncle. Every day, she's take care by one of the man. All 7 of them had arranged the turns to guard their friend's sister.

Without they realized, it's nearly 4 month since the incident happened and Sakura still unconscious. Being the impatient man, Hidan poked Sakura stomach. "Wake up, pinky. You've slept for 4 month, honto." he continued poking her stomach. "Why are you so stupid last time? You shouldn't do that,honto. When I lost my Juliet, I never cry."

"Because your Juliet is your bike, yeah. Yahiko senpai is human." Deidara walked into the room and handed a tin of coffee to Hidan.

"Why are you coming? Today is my turn." he opened the canned drink.

"I worried about her, when you're in-charged."

"You don't trust me." Hidan finished the drink and stared at Sakura again. "I'm a pastor, it's my job to protect human, honto. May God always bless her." he prayed.

"Job your ass, yeah."

"What did you say, you gay-ass."

"Poking is not a pastor's job, yeah."

"It's not a sin, honto. And it won't affect her." Hidan continued poking her stomach.

* * *

Before Deidara can continue the fight, a soft laugh sounded and both of them screamed as they ran out from the room. "GHOSSTTTTT!"

A frowning Kisame glared at Deidara and Hidan. "What is that for?" Kisame and the rest arrived as fast as they can when they informed about the mischief that both of them had done. They gathered in front of Sakura's wad as they waited for Orochimaru checking the room.

"We heard someone laughed in the room, yeah."

"It's not our fault to afraid of ghost."

"Because of your 'afraid', the whole hospital is in panicked." Kisame sighed.

Orochimaru walked out from the room and stared at them for a while. Then, he laughed like a kid watching a comedy show. They all watched the doctor with gaping mouth. "Eherm..." Orochimaru stopped his laughed and control himself. "I have two good news. First, there is no ghost." he laughed again. "Second, she is awake. You can enter now."

All of them stormed into the room and settled themselves besides the bed. "Sakura, you're awake, yeah." Deidara hugs her with joy.

"Deidara, you almost killed her." Itachi said as she gasped for air in Deidara's embrace.

"Sorry, Sakura. Are you ok, yeah?" Deidara looked at her.

"Anou... Who is Sakura?" she asked softly as she watched the faces around her. "And, who are you?"

All of them stunned. "Don't you remember anything?" Kisame asked in shocked. _She really lost her memory._

"The laughed sound they you heard just now is her." Orochimaru explained as he walked into the room.

"You mean she laughed when I poked her stomach just now?" all of them immediately glared at Hidan. "I just poking, honto."

* * *

It's Itachi's turn to guard her today. All of them still followed the arrangement although she already conscious. He stared at the sleeping girl in front of him. "Sakura, I'm sorry." he kissed her forehead softly as he doesn't want to wake her. He felt guilty as he looked at her face. A womanizer like him never felt guilty for hurting them, until she appeared in his life. He touched her soft lips as he remembered their night at his house.

"Emm... I want strawberry." Itachi pulled his hand immediately as she mumbled in her sleep.

_Such an innocent girl. _He smiled and settled himself besides her and kissed her lips softly. "Good night, Sakura."

* * *

"Itachi? Wake up." Itachi opened his eyes quickly and looked at the person.

"What?" he asked at the grinning Kisame without released his embrace.

"She is awake." Kisame pointed at the surprised Sakura.

Itachi's face is so closed to her as their breathe intercept. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes and blushed. "Anou... Why are you sleeping with me?"

"I'm sorry." he released her and get down from the bed.

"We need to go out from the room. The doctor wants to check on her." Kisame said while walked towards the door. Itachi followed him. "Itachi, I guess you need go home." Kisame looked at the older Uchiha. Itachi nodded and walked away. "Oh... I'm hungry." he mumbled to himself as he walked towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura san. Please lay back as I wanted to inject your medicine." he said as he adjusted the liquid in the syringe. "Relax yourself." he injected the liquid in her arm.

After a while, she felt her body weaken and her eyes felt heavy. She heard someone laughing as she lost conscious.

Kisame walked into the wad while slurping his coffee and split it out when he saw the bed empty. "Nurse!" he shouted when he ran towards the registration's table. "Where is the patient? Did someone checked out for her?"

"What is the number of the room, sir?"

"The VIP room, no. 2."

"Yes, a man helps her check out just now."

"What is his name?"

"Mr. Tobi. He claimed himself as her husband."

"What did he look like?" Kisame started to panic.

"He looks so young, and I've never seen a man likes to eat lollipop as much as him."

* * *

Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked away the blur. She heard someone spokes besides her.

"Yatta! She's awake."

"Don't shout."

"Hai. Tobi is a good boy."

She stared at her surrounding. The room is bright and the wall is light blue in color. Then, she shocked when a man watched her closely. Their nose touched and she shouted. "Ahhh! Get away from me." she slapped his face hardly.

"Madara sama, she hit Tobi." he cried as he touched his pained cheek.

"It's your fault." Madara smirked and turn his attention towards the girl. "How is your head, dear? Still pain?" he helped her sat on the mattress.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she clutched her head and moaned as the pain attack her head.

"Don't clutched your head. It'll make you even pained, dear." he pulled her hands from her head. " I'm Madara, your future husband. This is our home."

"Why I can't remembered anything?" she started to cry as she tried to remember her memory. "Why I can't? Why?"

Madara hugs her and petted her back. "Shh... Don't cry. You just lost your memory because 4 month ago you knocked by a car when you walked by the roadside. I'm sorry, Sasame chan. I'm sorry because I don't stand by your side that time."

"Sasame?" she sobbed in his embrace.

"That is your name, my dear."

"But they called me Sakura."

"No. They had mistaken. Don't worry. I'm here with you now." he swept away her tears as he kissed her cheek. "Tobi, continued with the work." he eyed the young man.

"Hai, Madara sama."

* * *

Itachi glared at Kisame as he sat on Sakura's previous hospital bed. "How can you lost her?"

"I went to the cafeteria since I've told you that the doctor is checking on her."

"I've never asked any doctor to check on her beside myself." Orochimaru walked into the room.

"He took her away." Itachi stated to himself.

Orochimaru confused. "Who?"

"You have to keep this secret. We sensed that Yahiko's death is planned by Uchiha Madara." Itachi explained and stand up from the bed. He felt something below his shoes and picked up a syringe. "What is this? Anaesthetic?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "They gave her a general anaesthetic."

"Anaesthetic?" Kisame eyed the syringe.

"It cause you unconscious. They injected it and took her away easily. Isn't Madara is your uncle? He is locked now. Impossible."

"Yes. But he had escaped."

* * *

"Sasame chan, where are you?" Madara searched for the pink haired girl.

"Madara kun, I'm here. At the kitchen." she cooked dinner as it is near 7 p.m.. Madara had told her to wait at the small apartment when he went out. She used her time to clean the house.

Madara hugs her from behind and kissed her neck. "Emm... smells good. I felt more hungry."

"Hehe...wait a few second and the dinner is ready." she smiled to him. She had trusted his story about their past. She is his fiance and they will married soon but it cancelled when she involved in an accident.

"Here we go." she served the fried vegetable.

After they finished the dinner, both of them sat on the comfort couch while watched the action show. "Sasame chan, I want to show something for you. Wait a second." he walked into the bedroom and emerged again with a medium photos album. He settled himself at his previous seat. "Here." she sat at his lap.

"What is this?" she asked while he opened the album.

"Look, this is us when we studied in the same high school. You looks so cute when you were young. Same as now." he kissed her head.

"Mada kun, you're naughty." she leaned at his chest. He talked about the story behind the pictures one by one. Sasame heard his story with interest and concentrated. She smiled every time he joked. And at last, Sasame slept in his embrace as she felt too tired. Madara lift her up and brought her to the bedroom and lying with her.

"Sasame chan, nothing will took you away from me after this. It's a promise." he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kisame stared blankly at his hands. He sat at the couch while drank his sake. It's his habit to ease his stress after busy the whole day. Itachi sat opposite Kisame while look over his document. "Itachi, do you think she is alright now?" Kisame asked while hold his cup of sake.

Itachi just merely stared at the drunk man before he answered. "She is."

"I felt miserable. Why I don't ran to her that day? I just stand there watching her." he paused as he drank another cup. "The way she smiled. It's like a curse to me." Itachi stop reading as he looked up at Kisame. "Before we told her about the news, her eyes... they dimmed. Like her heart is crushing." Kisame stared at his cup before he continued. "She cried. Owh... why is she affecting me so much." he clutched his dizzy head.

"Kisame, you're drunk." Itachi supported Kisame into his room.

Kisame mumbled to himself as Itachi helped him walk into his room. "Itachi, she smiled at me that day. She smiled like there is nothing happened. I hate that smile."

"I hate it too."

* * *

**A/N : Just done it this morning. I'll need to rest now cause today is my last holiday I guess. Anyway, enjoy. I kind of liking the Madasaku. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Sorry for late update. Here is the chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I know it suck. **

* * *

" Sasame chan? Sasame chan?" Madara whispered at her ear while sniffing her neck. It's still early in the morning. With her back exposed to the raven haired male, he touched her hips lovingly and kissed her shoulder.

She moaned softly as he pulled down the blanket until reached her thigh. The cold wind touched her skin immediately as the her night gown too thin. She tried to pull up the blanket but he reached her small hand. "Hrmm... Mada kun, it's cold." she mumbled with ticklish as he licked her neck.

He hugs her tightly as he pulled the blanket and covered her body. "Still cold?" His hand stroked slowly on her stomach. She gasped as his fingers stroking her breast valley.

"Mada kun?" she quickly turned around and faced him while grabbing his hands. "I'm sorry, Mada kun. I'm not ready yet." she whispered and gasped again as he kissed her lips.

"I know, dear. I know. Get a bath. We'll leaving soon."

"Where are we going?"

"To my actual house."

After they cleaned themselves, she helped him to pack his clothes and others. "Mada kun, isn't this is your house?" she asked while folded his clothes. She eyed the busy man and blushed hardly as their eyes locked.

He put down the things and walked to the blushing girl. "No. I have many houses. Since I've worked as a policeman before, I bought a house at every city. I stay at the nearest house when I went to spy on a suspect. But, now I've resigned, some of the houses had been sold." he said while touched her cheek.

"You've resigned? Why?"

"Because I felt that I've reached my limit. I'm ageing, Sasame chan." he kissed her forehead which make her redden. She only nodded as a sign of understand. "Before we become an old man and woman, I want us to get a child soon." he laughed as her face become more redden.

* * *

"Itachi, can we have a talk?" Mikoto walked towards her older son as he opened the front door. Itachi nodded at Kisame as he handed the car's key. Both of them is about to leave after having dinner at the Uchiha compound. He walked towards his mother. "Can you tell me about Sakura's family?" Itachi stared at her and she know what the meaning of that. "I mean, her mother's and father's name."

"Sasame san and Kitatsu san." Itachi sensed that his mother stunned immediately. "Kaa san, are you alright?"

Mikoto smiled at the worried son. "Nothing. Kaa san alright. You have to go home now. It's late." she smiled again and kissed his cheek. "Be careful on the way back."

"Hai, kaa san." Itachi walked towards his car. _She is hiding something._

* * *

"She ask you about Sakura?" Kisame eyed Itachi for a long time.

Itachi stared at him. "How do you know?"

Kisame laughed and stop immediately when Itachi snorted. "Alright. Nah, there is no one will make you day dream like that. I mean, you have staring at the steering for a good minute. You told her about Sakura case?"

Itachi ignored Kisame as he started the engine. "I won't spread the news, except Madara's." he speeds up in the highway.

"I still don't get it. Why don't you let the whole city know about her missing. It's a better way to find her."

"No. We can't. He started the game and I'll play with him."

* * *

Slowly, she opened her eyes and surprised as Madara lifted her in bridal style and placed her on the soft mattress. "Huh? Had we arrived at Suna?" she eyed her new surrounding. The size of the room is bigger.

"Hai, Sasame chan. You had been sleeping all the way. I don't want to wake you, so I lifted you into the room. " he covered her with the blanket. "This my my actual home. Are you hungry? If yes, I'll asked the maid to prepare."

"No, I'm not. Mada kun, you need to rest. You've drove for the whole day." She thought that the distance between Konoha and Suna only needed a few hours but she is wrong. They traveled from early morning and reached at the night.

"You need to take a bath first. Then go to sleep. I want to do something. And later I'll ask Kimaru to put the yukata on the closet." he kissed her forehead and walked out from the room.

After taking a long bath, Sasame walked out the bathroom only wrapped with a thin white towel. She felt nervous as she watched a body lay on the king size bed. "Mada kun?" she folded her arm at her chest as she walked towards the closet besides the bed.

"It's all your gowns that I bought the other day." Madara mumbled with his closed eyes.

Sasame nodded and touched the soft materials in the closet. Then she takes out a white yukata and glanced at the person on the mattress.

Madara watched her and immediately laughed. "It's alright, dear. I won't peek at you. I promise."

Sasame sighed softly and slipped on the yukata. Then she takes off the towel and quickly tied the yukata. She felt someone is watching her from behind. "Mada kun, don't be so pervert." Before she turned around, a pair of strong arms wrapped her waist from behind. She blushed as she felt his warm chest touched her small back which only be separated by a thin layer of cloth. "Mada kun, why are you taking off your shirt?"

"It's hot in here." he kissed her pink tresses. "Go get some sleep. I want to bath." he released her and walked towards the bathroom.

**

* * *

After three months.**

"Itachi kun, we need to talk." Misaki walked into the older Uchiha's house. Before the incident, Sunday is her appointment with the raven haired man. But now, he had cancelled his activities. Itachi and Kisame are busying with their works. Itachi just stared at the barged in women. Kisame walked upstairs and leaved them to solve their problem after him took his works document. "Itachi kun, it's about Sa-"

"I don't want to discuss about it. Leave." Itachi continued his works. He started to annoy when Misaki don't move away. "Leave." this time he glared at the women.

"Itachi kun, I'm sorry if I'm the cause of your problem. I'm here to say that my friend at Suna saw a girl with pink hair last week." she eyed the stunned male. "Itachi kun, are you-"

"What is your friend's name?" Itachi stand up and gathered his documents.

"Gaara. My cousin."

"Go and packed your things. We'll go to Suna. I'll fetch you later." Itachi stated and walked upstairs while Misaki walked out quickly.

"Kisame, packed you things. We'll go to Suna." Itachi talked without opened Kisame's door. The blue skinned man shocked at Itachi's statement. Without waiting, he packed his clothes and some important things.

After few hours, both of the man put their bags at the back seat. Kisame grinned at his house mate. "Are we going to a vacation or something?" he sat himself besides the driver's seat. Itachi also settled himself in the car and started the engine.

"No, we have a case to investigate." Itachi speed up in the highway.

Kisame frowned and pouting. "Hurm... it's boring."

"It's Sakura's case. Someone found her at Suna."

"What? Is it true? Hooray! I'm gonna challenged her this time in the sake competition. I won't loose again. Bwahahaha!" he stopped laughing as Itachi glared at him. "Sorry. Wait, this direction is not to Suna."

"We've to fetch Misaki. She'll going with us."

* * *

"Kimaru chan? Where are you?" Sasame shouted as she walked into the garden behind the house. After she knew the background of the young maid, they becomes best friend. Kimaru worked with Madara since she small. According to her story, her family was a poor family. Because her father owed money from a rich man, he had to sold her to the man and become his slave. Madara had saved her when he found the girl at the roadside as she tried to run away from the house. So, she'll worked as a maid to her savior as a payment for saving her life.

"I'm here, Sasame sama." she walked to the worried female. "I went to the garden and harvested some fresh flowers. You shouldn't walked outside. You'll get cold."

"I'm fine. Let me see the flowers. Whoa... so pretty." Sasame touched the sunflower and smiled.

Kimaru pulled Sasame's arm and walked into the kitchen. "I'll cook dinner. Sasame sama go and take a rest."

Sasame nodded and walked towards the living room. Madara had gone out to solve some matters few weeks ago. So, she's accompany by the maid while waiting for the returned of her husband. They had married a month after they moved into the house. It's just a simple wedding. She touched her 1 month offspring in her stomach softly. "My baby, how are you? Your dad is a little busy this few weeks." She reached the phone that placed in front of her and dialed a number without sensing Madara at the front door. "Hello, how are you? I'm fine. He's busy with his work. What? You and Itachi want to go here tonight?" immediately the phone is snatched away and she shocked at the anger Madara. "Mada kun?"

"Who is that?" he grasped her wrist hard as he eyed her.

"Mada kun, you're hurting me. Let go." she tried to loosen his grip on her wrist.

"Who is that?" this time he asked with shout. "Why you betrayed me?" Sasame continued escaped her hurting wrist but unsuccessful. Madara can't control his anger and slapped her face hard. Sasame lost conscious as his slaps gave high impact. "Sasame? Wake up. Sasame?" Madara shakes her shoulder but she still not awake. "What have I done?" Madara quickly lift her up and placed her on the mattress. "Kimaru! Get a warm towel!" he shouted while holds her hands. "Sasame, I'm sorry. Please, wake up." Kimaru walked into the room and handed a wet towel. Madara wiped her face softly. Kimaru just stared at him and walked out from the room.

After a while, Sasame opened her eyes slowly. "You've awake,dear." Madara tried to kiss her but she turned her face away. "I'm sorry. I know I'm wrong. I'm just stress and think too many. Please, forgive me." he holds her hands but she take her hands away and softly touched her stomach while facing at the windows. Her tears flowed down her aching cheek. She bites her lower lips to stop herself from sobbing. "I think you're tired. Get some rest." he walked away and closed the door.

She finally let out her sobs. "You swear that you love me. But why... why you hurt me? Why?" she murmured in the pillow.

* * *

"Itachi? Aren't you tired?" Kisame asked while drank his coffee. They had stopped at a shop few minutes ago to fill their hungry stomach. It's nearly midnight. "Let me drive now. Get a rest." Kisame said after finished his coffee. Itachi stopped the car and exchanged their seat. Kisame watched the sleeping woman at the back seat. "I still don't understand why you want to let her go with us." he said as he speeds up the car.

"She knew the location." Itachi lighten his cigarette. He started to smoke after the missing of the woman. It's Kisame's idea as he said that smoking can ease their stress. Itachi had asked him why he don't try it, but he laughed which causes the Uchiha frowned. "Why you don't smoke?"

Kisame stared at him with weird face then laughed. "I only have one way beside cigarette."

"Sake?" Itachi asked while watched the surrounding.

"Hehe... you know me. Sake is my wife. Itachi, can I ask something?" Itachi just stared at him. "Uhmm... I sensed that your stock is gone. What happened?"

Itachi twitched as Kisame said the 'stock' word. Kisame had described female as a stock since his love is rejected nearly 10 times by the same girl in the high school. No wonder he still single until now. "Bored."

"Bwahaha... I've told you. They are annoying."

"That's why you still virgin." Itachi smirked at his stunned house mate. "Watched the road, Kisame."

Kisame quickly recovered and concentrated. "It's not my false that I'm still virgin." he pouted.

* * *

Madara walked slowly into the bedroom. He frowned as he massage his aching back because he slept at hard couch in the living room last night. As he approached his wife, he sat beside the bed and eyed the sleeping woman. Her eyes were swollen because of non-stop crying. He touched her chin softly and kissed her stomach. "Baby, are you ok today? Daddy miss you so much." he sniffed her stomach. She still wore the gown that she used yesterday. _She still mad at me._ He watched her face again and touched her still red cheek. "I'm sorry, dear."

Sasame winced as she felt the pain on her cheek is touched. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at the man in front of her. Then, she turned to the other side and revealed her back to the man.

"I know that you hate me, but please, take care of your health. Your condition will affect our baby." he said softly as he sensed that her shoulder is shaking. "Dear, don't cry." he touched her shoulder to comfort her but she cried more harder. He kissed her shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasame walked towards the bathroom and cleaned herself while humming a song. She massaged her stomach softly. "Baby, why your father is so mean to us? He hit us." she started to cry but stopped herself. She dried herself and slipped on her gown. She sat herself in front of the mirror and combed her long hair while humming. Then, she reached a thin jacket and walked out from the room towards the garden. She ignored Madara's glanced at her as she closed the back door. She walked slowly towards a small hut and settled herself on the bench.

Kimaru walked towards the woman with a tray of fruit. "Sasame sama, you need to eat." she placed the tray on the small table at the middle of the hut. "Sasame sama, are you alright? Your face is paled." Kimaru sat herself beside the pregnant woman. Suddenly, Sasame fainted and she started to panic. "Madara sama! Madara sama! Sasame sama... she fainted." She shouted and Madara immediately walked towards her and lifted the fainted woman.

He walked back into the house and placed his wife on the couch. "Call the doctor, now." he stated without glanced at his maid. "Dear, don't do this to me. Please tell me that you alright." he whispered while hugs his wife.

* * *

"Misaki san, please wake up." Kisame shakes the sleeping maid at the back seat. "We had arrived." he stared at the sleeping woman. _She is beautiful. _He touched her plum lips. But stopped himself as Itachi watched him. "What?"

Itachi smirked at Kisame. "Have interest?"

Misaki quickly awake and stared her surrounding. "We had arrived?" Kisame nodded at her and opened the door. She walked out and quickly dialed a number. "Gaara kun, where is your house? I bought some friends with me. Ok. Ok." she hangs up and stared at both of them. "He lived at the kazekage's residence. I guess both of you know where is it."

Itachi nodded and settled himself at the driver's seat. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor, how is she?" Madara asked the male doctor as he checked on her pulse.

"She is fine but need more rest. Mr. Uchiha, you need to ensure her health in good condition, especially in mental. If she still in this condition, the baby will be affected and you know what will happen." the doctor explained slowly and tidy up his belonging. "If you need help, just call me." Madara nodded and thanked the doctor.

"Dear, I'm sorry." he kissed her cheek softly and lay himself beside his wife. "I promise that I'll always protect you. I won't hurt you anymore." he sniffed her jaw and hugs her lovingly. Suddenly, his phone ringing. "What, Tobi?"

"Madara sama, this is bad. Itachi and Kisame had detected you. Both of them are at Suna now."

"Hehe... It's ok. Let them be. They won't take any steps. Keep followed them." He hangs up the phone and get up from the mattress. "Kimaru, go and buy any nutritious food." he said while walked out towards the garden at the background. He chuckled darkly as dialed a number. "Itachi, you're late. You lost the game. She's mine. Hahaha,"

"What had you done to her?" Itachi asked with panic but Madara already hangs up the phone. "Shit!"

* * *

Kisame surprised when he heard the Uchiha cursed. This is the first time he said the word. "What happened?" he asked while parked the car at a rent house. They had agreed to rent a house at a street. According to Gaara, the pink haired girl lived at the street. It's easy for them to spy on Madara every day if they lived near them.

"He said that she is his." Itachi walked out from the car into the house. The house is suited for the three of them to live. Misaki and Kisame followed Itachi after they took their bags. "We had been spied. Be careful. Tonight I'll leave. Both of you will stay here and continued the investigation."

"But why?" Kisame asked while eyed his chief.

Itachi stared at the windows. "He'll thought we had leaved." Kisame nodded. Itachi walked to the background and smoking. He sat himself at the bench. "Sakura." he murmured to himself as he stared at the sky. "How are you?"

After a while, he walked towards the door but stopped himself as he heard someone is humming from his neighborhood's garden. _It's her voice. _He hides himself behind a tree trunk and searched for the soft voice. He stunned immediately when he saw a pink haired woman stroking softly at her stomach while humming an unknown song. "Sakura?" he whispered softly and hide himself again as the woman facing his way.

"Sasame sama, please wears jacket when you're out from the house. You'll get cold. It's not good for the baby." Kimaru ran to her and handed the jacket.

"I've mistaken. She is not." Itachi mumbled to himself.

"I thought that I've heard someone besides our house. We had new neighbor?" Sasame pointed towards the the garden besides them while wore the thin jacket.

Kimaru smiled. "Yes, Sasame sama. Sasame sama, had you explained to Madara sama about that day incident?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he concentrated at the conversation. _It's her. She's pregnant. _He felt something uncommon in his feelings.

"No, I still ignored him. Kimaru chan, please don't discuss about this." Sasame smiles faded immediately when she thinks about the incident. "I'm very mad at him. He hurts my heart."

"Hai, Sasame sama. Remember the baby. Don't depressed yourself." Kimaru comforted her.

"Kimaru chan, I'm hungry." Sasame stated with blush on her cheek.

Kimaru smiled at her and both of them walked into the house. Itachi revealed himself and stared at the pink haired woman. "Sakura..."

* * *

Kisame slurped his sake in his room. It's late night. But this time, he is accompanied by the raven haired man. He surprised when Itachi invited him to drink sake. "You not going back?" Kisame eyed the drunk man.

"Kisame, did you know that she is pregnant?" Itachi asked after a long silent. Kisame just stared at him with disbelieved. "She is pregnant. But not my child." he chuckled slowly.

Kisame took his bottle from his hand. "It's not her fault. And- What? She is pregnant? How?"

Itachi snatched back his sake. "Hours ago. I found her." he drank his sake. "So sad that Madara is the father."

"That hentai old man. How could he raped a young girl that just like his daughter?" Kisame frowned. "I'm gonna kicked his ass."

"Go and kick now. They lived besides us." Itachi smirked.

Misaki walked into the room and frowned. "Geez...Sake? Late night drink sake? Itachi, you're drunk." she supported him to stand and walked into his room. She laid him on the mattress and unbuttoned his shirt.

Itachi grasped her hands and stared at her. "Sakura, is that you? I miss you." he hugs Misaki tightly and kissed her. Misaki tried to push him away but he tighten his grips. So she just can answered his kissed. Slowly, his fingers crawled into her shirt and unhook her bra.

She quickly pushed him away and slapped him. "Itachi kun, I'm not Sakura sama!" she stormed out of the room and leaved a stunned Itachi. "How can he think of Sakura when he tried to fuck me?" Misaki whispered and walked into her room.

* * *

Madara sat at the kitchen while slurping his coffee. "Kimaru, who is that Itachi boy?"

Kimaru stopped washing the dishes and turned to her manager with bowing her head. "He is our opposite neighbour's son." she just answered what her manager asked or she will scolded with action if she said too much.

Madara watched at his maid. "Why Sasame asked him to come to this house that day?"

"Sasame sama always invited him to come and play with her. She said that she wanted to learn how to take care a children."

"How old is Itachi?"

"Two years old."

"Owh." Madara walked away after he finished the coffee. He walked towards the guest room without making noise. After the incident, Sasame slept at the room as she tried to ignore her husband. Madara can't blame for her childish behavior because he know that pregnant woman is sensitive and moody. He opened the door and walked to the side of the bed. Slowly he sat the the bed side and watched his wife with amused. He eyed her petite body. Her stomach distended a little from the growth of their offspring. He kissed her stomach softly. Sasame giggled as she felt someone is nuzzling her stomach. Madara quickly withdrew and watched the giggling woman. He kissed her jaw bone and received moans.

When he sensed that she is waking, he stops the kissing and watched she opened her eyes. Both of them stared each other for a long time. She broke the staring contest as she closed her eyes again. "Why don't you tell me about that?" Madara asked. She opened her eyes again. "About Itachi. You should tell me." he answered as he knew the meaning of her stares.

"You won't hear." she mumbled in her breathe while avoiding his eyes. That's the first statement after the cold fight. She started to sob again as she remembered the slaps on her cheek.

Madara quickly kissed away her tears. _She is so sensitive. _"I'm sorry dear. Don't cry. Please." he whispered on her cheek and hugs her with the blanket. He rested his forehead on hers and kissed her pouting lips. He founds that she's cute when pouting. She will make that face when she started to sob. "I promise that I won't hurt you again." he thought that she will feel better when he comfort her, but her tears flowed more quickly. He laughed when she cried inaudibly.

"It's not funny." she said between the sobs. She cried even harder when he continued to laugh. "Yamete!" she frowned in her cries which make her husband laughed more louder. Without second thought, she kissed his mouth to stop the laugh. She massaged his scalp as he answered the kiss. Their tongues battle wildly and she let out moans. He leaned more forward to deepen the kiss and enjoyed her fingers in his hair. After few minutes, both of them let go and panted.

"I'm not satisfied, Sasame chan." he whispered at her mouth with a smirk. She mumbled about a pervert husband she had as she wiped her tears. "Huh? What you saying?" Madara asked while helped her to sit on the mattress. Suddenly, she gasped as she touched her stomach. "Dear, are you alright?" he panicked and touched her stomach.

Sasame stared at her husband for a long time. "I'm hungry." Madara blinked several time at her then laughed. Without words, he lifted her up and walked out the room with blanket wrapped around her body. "Hey, the blanket."

* * *

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Kisame asked at the raven haired man as he started the engine. Itachi had suggested that Kisame and Misaki will headed back to Konoha while he spied at Suna. Kisame grins widely as he thought he can spend more time with a girl along the way. But, something is making him frowned as Misaki had to wear Itachi's cloth. Itachi said that it's a must to wear his cloth so that the Madara's spy know that they really had leave Suna. With the common color of their hair, no one will suspicious.

"Come back here on Sunday and bring any important documents." Itachi stated and walked into the house without glanced at them. Kisame speeds up and leaved the compound. Itachi wanted to close the main door but hide himself as he saw Madara walked out from the house and drove away. "So, she is alone with the maid now." Itachi walked towards the background after he put on a thick jacket and black spectacles. He sat himself on the bench and tense as he heard someone is calling him.

"Onii san, are you the new neighbor?" Sasame asked with a sweet smile. Then she stared at the man as he just stared at her with the black glasses.

It felt like hours when he answered. "Hai, miss..."

"Sasame." she introduced herself. "And you're?"

"Minato." he watched her stomach. "You're pregnant?"

She smiled and stroked her stomach softly. "Yes. It's near 2 month."

Itachi just nodded at her. He felt something uneasy in his feeling. _Am I jealous? Why should I? _

"Minato san, where is your wife?"

"I'm homo." he smirked to himself.

Sasame smiled apart from laughed. _There is nothing wrong in homosexual, right? _"But I thought that I heard a female sound."

"Ahh... She is my sister."

"Owh... where is she?"

"She went back to Konoha just now. To visit my sick mother." Itachi smirked in his mind. _I'm a good in lying._

Sasame heard Madara's shouting in the house calling for her name. "Please excuse me, my husband is calling me. Nice to meet you, Minato san." she smiled and ran into the house.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura."

* * *

"Sasame chan, where are you?" Madara opened the bathroom but she is not in there. He walked towards the back door and saw a running woman. He gasped as the woman stormed to him. "Sasame chan, don't run like that." he hugs her as she ran into his embrace. "You may get hurt, you know." he put her down slowly.

She giggled as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm jogging, Mada kun." she hugs his waist.

"Where are you just now?" he petted her small back.

"I talked with our neighbor." she nuzzled his neck. "Mada kun, how they make love? I mean the homosexual." he laughed at her question. "Don't laugh. I'm just curious. Our neighbor is gay. Can they make baby too?" he laughed harder.

"Sasame chan." he said in his laugh. "They can't pregnant except they undergo surgery." he watched as she paid attention to his answer. "Make love, if gay pairs, they used the anal. If lesbian pairs, they will use something to satisfy themselves." he sensed that she is blushing. "Why, Sasame chan? Want me to show it?"

"Of course not, pervert." she let go his waist and walked into the kitchen. "Aree, where is Kimaru?" she mumbled while opened the fridge and took out a tomato.

"I told her to take a rest today and come back tomorrow." he walked into the kitchen and hugs her from behind. "So, it's our day now." he whispered at her neck. She bites the tomato in her mouth and faced him. He licked the tomato at her mouth and took a bite as well. "Emm... it's sweet." he stated after he swallow the fruit. She stunned with her red face as she eyed the smirking man. "You don't want to eat?" he pull the fruit from her bites and left her mouth gaped. She blinked continuously as he ate the fruit. Then he kissed her gaping mouth. "Dear, get a change." he stated and walked towards the living room.

Sasame followed him as well with a questioned face. "Why?"

"Shopping." he stared at his happy wife as she quickly walked into the bedroom. Kimaru had suggested him to take her out to loosen her stress. Since they moved to Suna, Sasame never steps out from the house besides the background. It's not a good condition for a pregnant woman locked in house.

"I'm ready." Sasame steps out from the room with a pale green gown that reached her knees with a white thin jacket. After observed her from the head to the feet, he quickly recognized the gown. He bought it after they moved to Suna as a present for her. With the 3 inches white high heels, she looked so youthful. "Mada kun, is it ok?" she straighten her gown.

Madara walked towards her and kissed her forehead softly. "Gorgeous. Lets go, dear."

* * *

**A/N : Here is the chapter. I felt relieve as reviews still come along.**

**Foxgrl18 : Thanks that you still sounded, although the story is suck.(as i reviewed it on my own)0.0"" [lol]**

**Hullop : Thanks.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

"Sasame chan, we had reached home." Madara shakes her shoulder softly after park the vehicle in front of the house. Still, she don't opened her eyes. "She must be too tired." They had round all the city to and bought some stuff. Being a woman, Sasame had nearly filled the backseat with her belongings. He walked out of the car with a sleeping Sasame just in time to detected that someone is watching him. He quickly glanced at the direction but there is nothing. "Just my imagination." he opened the front door easily and walked towards the bedroom to lay Sasame on the mattress. Then, he took all the stuff into the living room. As he slumped himself on the couch, a knock sounded at the front door. With lazy steps, he reached the door and opened it.

"Uncle, can I talk to Sasame kaa san?" blue eyes shone in the darkness of the night. He joined his palm together as he eyed the onyx eyes. "Onegai."

Madara sighed. "Are you Itachi?" the black haired boy nodded. "Come in." he steps aside and let the boy walked into the living room. "Sasame kaa san is sleeping now. If you are really need to talk to her, I'll wake her." he stated as he eyed the boy. His blue eyes soften slightly after walked into the house. Madara just sensed that the boy's cheek is red. "What happened? Who hit you?" he touched his cheek and immediately the boy cried. "Shhh. I know it hurts. Wait a second, uncle go and wake Sasame kaa san." he walked into the room. After a while, a worried Sasame walked out from the room with her husband.

"Itachi kun, who hit you?" she hugs the crying boy without sensing the twitching Madara.

_He is a small boy. He is not Itachi. Calm down. _Madara convinced himself. Then, he walked into the kitchen and packed some ice cubes into a cloth. He settled himself besides Sasame and handed her the made ice pack. She put the ice pack on Itachi's pained cheek.

"The boys that played at the playground." he whispered in his sobs. Not just his cheek, she pulled up his cloth and saw bruises on his flat stomach. She quickly glanced at Madara.

"We had to go to the hospital or any nearest clinic." Madara nodded and lift up the boy into the car while Sasame locked the front door. By the way, she tried to comfort the sobbing boy in her lap.

"Why they punch you?" she asked while stroked his back.

He eyed the woman with his teary eyes. "They... they said that I don't have daddy. They said... said kaa san is a bad woman. She... she slept... with many man." he managed in his sobs. "So, I punched them. But they are too many. In the end, I... I lost."

Sasame eyed the boy with sympathy. She knew about his family. His mother worked in a bar as a prostitute before she pregnant. After gave birth to him, she worked as a maid in a residence. She always leaved her son alone in house because of her works.

"Have you tell your mother?"

"No. She said that she won't go home tonight."

"Is that so? Hm... we had reached the clinic now. Come." Sasame led the boy out from the car while Madara waited in the car.

Madara reached his phone and dialed a number. "Tobi, report."

"Madara sama, they had come back to Konoha."

"Good." he chuckled. "keep an eye on them." he hangs up and dialed another number. "Itachi, you've give up so fast. It's not fun anymore." he chuckled again.

"Is it? I won't let you win this game, Madara."

Madara chuckled again. "Ow my beloved nephew, you always late 2 steps from me. You should heard how she moaned my name when I spurted my seeds into her womb and the pained face when I took her first time. You've loose." he hangs up the phone again.

After a while, Sasame walked out from the clinic with Itachi. After settled themselves, Madara speeds up. "Honey, can he stay at our house tonight?" Sasame eyed her husband after glanced at a sleeping Itachi at the backseat. He is too small to endure the insulting.

"Erm... ok. But you need to repay it." he smirked. After received the questioning glared, he chuckled. "My back got some knots."

"Ahh... I got it." she followed his chuckled.

"And you caused me to take a cold bath. Seriously, 3 times this week." he stated seductively which make his wife blushed.

"Pervert." she mumbled as she stared at the windows.

"Huh, what?"

"Nothing. The moon is beautiful tonight."

* * *

It's nearly a month since Itachi lived at Suna. Every Sunday, Kisame came and visit him with the documents that needed his signature. Besides, he had to buy nearly a dozen of sake just to share with the chief. Kisame don't know why he so addicted until he split out all the reason. Never in his life seeing a crying Itachi drank all the sakes. Only a statement spell out from him in drunken state, 'I'm sorry Sakura'. He asked why did he felt sorry to the girl, but Itachi just keep staring at him.

And today, he gonna find out the problems. Kisame parked the car at the front of the house. When he wanted to step out from the car, he saw Madara stormed out from his house with angry face. "What with him?" After make sure Madara had drove away, he quickly walked into the rented house to find Itachi. "Itachi? Madara just-"

"I know." he glanced at Kisame then back into his laptop. "I've put a CCTV in his house."

Kisame just can blink as he stared with disbelieve. "When? Ahh, don't matter it. What happened?" he asked while approached behind Itachi to get a good view of the figure in the screen.

"Sakura angered him."

"Bwahahaha... Good job pinky." he shuts his mouth as annoyed Itachi glared at him. "Itachi, I guess it's our time to take a step now."

"I've packed my things." he pointed at his bags on the couch. "I want you to knock her down. Now." Kisame walked out of the house while Itachi settled his bags in the car. After a while, he heard Sakura screamed and silent taking over. Kisame walked out from the house with a fainted woman in his arms. Itachi opened the backseat for Kisame to lay the woman and both of them quickly settled themselves and drove away.

"How long will she asleep?" Itachi glanced at driving Kisame while finding his matches.

"She'll wake up when lunch. Hey, don't smoke. We had a pregnant woman in here." Kisame pointed at Sakura. "It'll affected the kid."

Itachi stared at Kisame again. "Like I'd care."

"What will we do when we reach Konoha? I mean Sakura. She labeled herself as Madara's 'wife' now."

Itachi smirked. "I know what to do."

All the way, both of them just keep silent until the pink haired woman started to make some trouble. She screamed loudly for help after she awake and causing Itachi to frown hardly. "You forgot something, Kisame. Stop the car." Itachi ordered as he glanced at the shouting woman.

Kisame stops the car immediately. "Huh?" he eyed the Uchiha moved to the backseat besides the woman. He tried to shut her mouth but she punched his nose and caused a little bleed. Kisame laughed at the scene in front of him but silent himself as annoyed Itachi glared with killing intent to him. Quickly, Itachi tied her hands to the front.

"Who are you?" she asked as she glared at Itachi. Being a pregnant woman, she had a bad tempered. Her reaction to them just like a tiger saw a deer in front of it.

"Listen. We're your husband's bodyguards. We need no harm on you. This is our job to take you back to Konoha since your husband got an important job to do." Itachi gave the -trust us- look.

Sasame stared blankly at her stomach with sad face. "He is too angry then." she mumbled to herself. "Hey, but why you tied me then?"

"You caused trouble." he pointed at his bleeding nose. "Kisame, stop at the nearest shop later." Itachi nodded at Kisame and the shark like man knew immediately the meaning.

* * *

"Mr. woman-like, w-"

"Itachi." Itachi twitched and glared again at a laughing Kisame.

"Oh... Why he don't tell me anything? I mean Mada kun." she eyed Itachi while take a bite at her apple. They had just stopping by a small shop by the road side 30 minutes ago.

Itachi twitched again at her 'kun'. "He is busy."

"Pinky, don't worry, we'll take care of you." Kisame grins while speed up in the highway.

Sasame pouted. "I'm not pinky. Sasame." she managed while finished the apple. As she bites the last pieces, its juice flowed down to her chin. Without warning, Itachi licked the liquid from her chin to her bottom lips and she just can blink several time when his tongue stop at her bottom lips. She can feel his hot breathe on her blushed cheek.

Itachi smirked as he move away from the blushing woman. "Still want some, Sa-sa-me chan?"

She observed his lips movement when he spell out her name sensually. _So hot. Wait, what am I thinking? I only love Mada kun. Mada kun is my husband. I won't betray him. _She quickly recover her blush and look away. "No thanks. I want to sleep." she tried to relax on the seat but blush again as Itachi pulled her into his embrace. She managed to push him away but his grips tighten.

"Sleep, Sa-sa-me chan." she obeyed as there is no escape route in his grips and lay her head at his neck while Itachi positioned her to sat on his lap. _She still so light. _He pat her small back and lulled her to sleep. He followed her slightly as he enjoyed the soft breathe on his neck.

"What a cute couple." Kisame mumbled to himself after glanced the backseat.

* * *

Itachi quickly awake as he felt something is tickling his neck. As he glared at the source, his tensed muscle relax slightly as he eyed the woman sniffed his collarbone. _She don't know what she done when asleep? _He heard she mumbled about a tasty strawberry cake. He smirked as he watched the woman in his embrace. "Wake up, Sa-sa-me. I have a cake for you." he whispered at her ear softly and chuckled as he felt she licked his neck.

"Uhmm... Give me the cake, onegai." she mumbled again while licked his neck. As Itachi can't withstand the aroused feeling from her movement, he kissed her parted lips. Their tongues battled wildly while his grips on her body tighten. She moaned in his mouth when his fingers crawled into her gown and massage her inner thigh. He stopped his movement immediately and broke the kiss as some of his manner and rationality shouted in his head. She panted hardly as he settled her head on his neck again. "Sweet." she mumbled again and continued her sleep.

After few hours, she woke up with a pouted mouth and glared at Itachi. "Where is my cake? You stole it, don't you?"

"You're dreaming. Isn't your cake taste sweet?" Itachi stated with a smirk. He stayed awake after the sensual reaction. He thanked god that Kisame don't detected the scene as he concentrated fully on the road. It's nearly 6 p.m. as he checked the clock on his phone, which mean they will reached Konoha about two or three hours.

Sasame tried to move away from his embrace but failed as he hugs her tightly. "Itachi san, please let me go."

"No."

"But, I'm-" her growling stomach helped her spoke. She giggled as she stroked her stomach. Itachi's smirk widen as he sat her back on the seat while handed her a basket of food that they bought from early. "Itachi san, your nose still hurt?" she managed with her full mouth.

"No. Don't speak when eat, or you'll choked-" Sasame hit her chest as she choked on the food. Itachi quickly gave her a bottle of water. "See."

she gulped clumsily as he tapped her back. "Thanks."

While he tapped her back, he sensed that she is shaking. "Kisame, open the heater." he stated while took off his coat and covered her body. Immediately, he detected the silver ring on her fingers as she clutched the coat. _He proposed her. _Itachi felt that something hit his heart and felt hard to breathe. He ignored the uncommon feeling as he stared at the windows. _Am I insane?_

* * *

They had reach Konoha nearly 9 p.m.. Kisame snorted loudly as he walked out of the car and stretched his aching muscle. Itachi had suggest him to stop at Sakura's house to get her clothes. He told Hanabi to packed Sakura's clothes early so that they just need to take the bags. From the house's gate, they could see Hanabi walked towards them with a bag in hand. "Kisame sama, here is her belongings." Kisame accept the bag and put it at besides the driver's seat. "Anou, can I meet Sakura sama?" Hanabi tried to peek at the person at the backseat.

"She is asleep now. But you can see her if you want to." Kisame opened the passenger's door and revealed a sleeping woman in Itachi's lap.

"Sakura sama." Hanabi touched Sakura's face softly and ran away into the house as she started to sob. Kisame closed the door again and settled himself at the driver's seat. He speeds up and leaved the house without waiting.

After some minutes, they reached their house. Kisame took the bags into the house while Itachi lifted Sasame and placed her on the couch. "Put her bag in my room." Kisame grins widely as he followed his order. _He liked her._

Itachi walked towards the kitchen and started to make late dinner. "Arranged Sasame sama's clothes in my closet." he stated to his maids while cutting some vegetables. He felt relieve as his maids doesn't care much of his personal things.

Slowly, Sasame opened her eyes as she smelled something delicious. She followed the trail of the smell and found herself at a kitchen with a cooking man. "You've awake." Itachi stated without glanced her.

Kisame passed through her and settled himself at the chair. "Sasame, come here." Kisame patted the seat besides him. She settled herself besides Kisame while stared at the foods on the table. "His cook same level as his mother. It's delicious. You'll regret it if you don't finished it." Kisame said like a mother tough her daughter to choose a good husband. Suddenly, Kisame laughed hardly as he heard her stomach growled loudly. Sasame grins to the laughing Kisame while stroked her stomach.

Itachi served a bowl of hot miso soup on the table and settled himself. "Eat."

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and any of the character.**

* * *

"Where will I sleep?" Sasame asked Itachi while stood at his room's door.

Itachi opened the door and stared at her. "With me. Come."

Sasame stunned as he pulled her into the room. "Wait. I've married. I won't betray my husband and sleep with you." she pulled away her hand and folded it front of her chest.

"Did you know that someone is hunting you? We have to guard you 24 hours." Sasame stared at him with disbelieve. "Or you'll get killed."

Sasame swallowed her saliva. Itachi sensed that she already understand his meaning, so he closed the door. "Go get a bath. Your clothes in the closet." he stated while sat himself on the couch opposite his bed and started his reading.

Sasame walked into the bathroom without locking the door. She took off her gown and stared at the mirror. She stroked her stomach softly. "Baby, I can't wait until you born. I promise I'll protect you every time. You are our love. Too san's and kaa san's love." after mumbled to herself, she opened the pipe of the tub and waited for the warm water filled it. She hummed a song as she steps into the warm water.

"How is she?" he sounded softly in the phone.

"She's pregnant." Itachi voiced after few minutes while observed his documents.

"Such a rush, doesn't he?" the man chuckled darkly. "I trust that you know how to handle the rest." he hangs up the phone.

Itachi sighed as he placed his phone on the table. He turned towards Sasame at the bathroom door. Through her damp hair and her small body wrapped with towel, he assumed that she already bath. She stared at him with the questioning stare. "What?"

"Is that Mada kun?" she asked while walked towards the closet. She opened it and took out one of her black sleeping gown. Then, she walked back into the bathroom.

"Yes." he stated while put the documents into his briefcase. As she walked out of the bathroom, he can't help himself to glance her creamy thigh. Her gown reached only at her mid thigh.

"What he said?" she settled herself in the soft mattress and sensed that he eyed her. "What are you looking at?"

"He asked about you." Itachi took off his shirt and revealed his muscular stomach. Sasame gulped nervously she eyed his beautiful body. Itachi detected that she also eyed him. "What are you looking at?" She quickly look away and lay down. _Sakura, how long you can avoid me? _He smirked to himself as he walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Bwahahahaha!" Itachi jotted out from his bed as he heard someone was laughing loudly. Quickly, he steps out of his room and found out that only him in the room. _Where is she? _He walked towards Kisame's room and open the door. He smirked as he saw Sasame poked Kisame's abdomen, she giggled cheerfully. "Sasame."

She quickly move away from Kisame as Itachi called her name. "Itachi san, I swear I don't do anything." she bits her bottom lips nervously while acting innocent.

Itachi pretends he was serious as he hide his smirk. He walked towards the drunk slept Kisame. "Kisame, wake up." as Kisame keep snoring, he getting annoyed. "Sasame had threw away your sakes."

Kisame quickly woke up. "What? Ohh my wife. You died horribly." he cried while hugs Itachi. Without sensing the twitching Itachi, Sasame laughed at the scene.

"Kisame, let go." Itachi continued twitching.

Kisame quickly let go as his rationality awake. "I'm sorry. But why both of you in my room? It's only 6 a.m.." he glanced at his wall clock while clutched his aching head.

"I'm catching my cat. She ran into your room just now." Itachi smirked as he stared at the blushing Sasame. "And I found her when she play with fish."

"Oh. You said that Sasame threw all my sakes?" Kisame glared at her. She quickly shakes her head.

"I did that because you laughed loudly." He walked towards the door and glanced back at her. "Come." she obeyed him as they walked out of the room.

"I'm laughed? When? Wait, Itachi don't have cat." Kisame mumbled to himself while scratching his head.

* * *

Everyday, she is guarded by one of them, Itachi or Kisame. She had told them not to do so but they gave her reason that it's for her safety. She always cursed the person who hunted her and pulled her in the 'misery hole'. She preferred Itachi to guard her than Kisame, because if Kisame in-charge, something bad will happened.

Ring! Ring! Itachi's phone rang loudly when he's still in a meeting. He don't put Kisame's number in block list as all his call is important. After gave excuses to the staff, Itachi walked out of the meeting room. "What?"

"This is bad. I'm at hospital now. Sasame in trouble." Kisame sounded panicked in the phone.

"I'll go there. Orochimaru's right?" after received his confirmation, Itachi stormed out of the department.

"What happened?" Itachi asked while ran towards an anxious-ed Kisame. Before Kisame can explain, the diagnosis's room opened and revealed a chuckled Orochimaru.

"I guess you need to lock the refrigerator after this." he continued chuckle.

"What?" Kisame asked with questioning stare.

"She ate a lot of stuff until she can't afford it."

"But I thought that she's in pain. She moaned and clutched her stomach." Kisame explained seriously.

"No wonder the foods in refrigerator gone when it's morning." Itachi said while touched his chin.

Orochimaru grinned at them. "I've help her cure the pain. She's asleep now. And I have a question." Both of them looked at him. "Who is the father?"

* * *

"Umm..." she moaned as she enjoyed the warm feeling that surrounded her. She tried to lean in to get more warm but stunt as the source moving. She quickly opened her eyes and meet a pair of onyx eyes. She gasped as she saw her hands hugs his waist and she is laying on top of him with stomach meet together on a couch. She felt her face burn hardly. _Damn the stupid hormone._

"Good sleep?" Itachi asked while stared at the emerald eyes. She quickly let go her hands but gasped again as Itachi pulled her into his warm embrace. She blushed harder as she can feel his heartbeat. "Don't ever do that again." he whispered in her hair.

"Huh?" she lowered her voice as she waited him to reprimand her.

"Don't make me worried about you." he kissed her forehead.

She stunted at his reaction. _He don't angry at me? _"Itachi san, I'm sorry. I just too hungry."

Itachi smirked. "I know. But you have to control it, or you'll become an elephant." he chuckled as she panicked. "You have to ask me when you want to eat. I can prepare some food for you."

"What if it's midnight?" she closed her eyes as he stroked her back softly.

"I'll take care of it. Now, sleep. I know you tired." he watched her as she drifted into her dreamland. "Because I love you, Sakura." he whispered as he kissed her head.

* * *

"Itachi san?" Sasame asked as they laid together on the mattress. It's already weeks since she sent to hospital for her overeat problem.

"What do you want to eat?" Itachi turned to face the closed eyes woman. Almost every night, he woke up and prepared some food to her. In those period, he never complained, because he told her that it's his job to ensure her health and always protected.

Sasame slowly opened her eyes and stared at onyx. "Can you make me sushi?" she smiled as Itachi walked out from the bed without any sigh, she quickly followed him. As they nearly reached the kitchen's door, she knocked with Kisame who just walked out of kitchen. Itachi quickly grasped her as she nearly hit the floor.

"Sasame, I'm sorry. I don't see you." he grins at the frowned woman. "What are you doing here?"

After steady herself in Itachi's grip, she stared at Kisame with smirk. "I want to eat something, and Itachi san will help me make it. Do you want to join us?" After received stared from the said man, she giggled. "I want to eat sushi. And I have a huge fish meat here."

Kisame quickly ran away upstairs with panic. "Don't eat me!"

"Ne, Itachi san?" she eyed Itachi while ate her sushi. Every time after he prepared her food, he will just wait for her and staring at her. She had asked him why he kept staring at her, he said that the way she eating is sexy which cause her blushed hardly. As now.

"Hn?" Itachi smirked as she swallows her food and bite her bottom lips. She amused him whenever she blushed.

Sasame nervous as she stared at his eyes, she felt like she can't breathe and her heart stops beating. As she opened her mouth to ask him, only stuttered statement can be heard. "I-Ita-ch-chi s-an, wh-why-" she stopped herself as Itachi chuckled lowly. She felt want to jump into a river at that moment. _What happened to me? Why is he affected me so much? Oh my god, I'm felt like a stupid._

Itachi continued chuckle as he eyed the woman deep in her thought. He reached out his fingers and poked her forehead like what he did to Sasuke when they small. "Just say it, Sa-sa-me chan."

She clamped her eyes shut as she saw his fingers reached out towards her forehead and squeak when small amount of pain flowed through the skin. She frowned. "Itachi san, its hurt." she mumbled as she rubbed her painful forehead with a pout on her mouth, but her eyes narrowed at his reaction. How can't she surprised as a man make an intimate reaction when she had a husband. _It is not right. Not right at all. _She quickly pushed him away and tried to hide her blush. "Itachi san, please don't do this."

He could sense the surprise and anger in her tone. "Why?" he tried to control his uneasy feeling. Never in his life, his pride and ego defeated by a woman, with a single push, and a single statement.

"This is all wrong, Itachi san. Please understand that I'm taken and I have a husband who-"

"He is not!" Itachi hissed as he stood quickly from the chair which fall down with a thud. "You are a fool because trusting a mad man!" he stop as he watched her bite her bottom lips to hide her sobs. Her cheek wet with her tears and she stared at the table, unable to accept the sudden burst of angry from the one who she liked and trusted the most. "I'm sorry, I'm just..." unable to watch her sadness, he walked away towards his room.

Kisame sat on his bed as he gulped his wife, sake. After heard knocks at the door, he opened it. "Aree, Sasame chan. Why are you crying? Who bullied you? I'll kick his ass." he led her into the room.

"Can I stay at your room?" she managed while sat at his soft mattress.

"Huh? Why? Did something happened?" he pulled his chair and sat in front of her. He handed her tissue. "Itachi is the main reason right? Sasame chan, just don't bother with his sudden changed mood, he just too tired." Sasame nodded at him as his guess is correct. He gulped a large mouth of sake, before he talked again. "You know, he is changed after the incident." she can sense his pale white eyes darkened slightly as something passed through his mind, memory.

"Incident?"

"Ehm. A girl, changed his personality. Since she disappeared, he showed his emotions, more than usual." Kisame gulped his sake again. "She is so beautiful, cheerful, and cute. Pink hair, just like you." he petted her head with a sad grins.

"Is she his girlfriend? What is her name?" Sasame asked with a little smile.

Kisame laughed. "No. She is our friend's sister, Sakura."

"Such a cute name. Then, how she disappeared?"

"You know, she had wanted to commit suicide. I'm the one, who stand not more than 20 feet from her, just stared at her when a lorry knocked her down." Kisame stops as he opened a new bottle of sake and began to drink again. "She smiled at me. Like she wanted it to be. She wanted to die."

"Why did she wanted to kill herself?" she eyed his face.

Kisame just merely stared at her before he drank his sake again. "Her brother died in an accident. She's coma for months and disappeared not long after she awake. After that, Itachi seems depressed. You know what I mean."

"Itachi san like her, right?" she asked Kisame after he finished his sake.

"I guess so." Kisame stands up and walked towards the door. "I'll sleep at the living room. You'll sleep here. Good night, Sasame chan."

"Thank you, Kisame san." she settled herself on the mattress after Kisame closed the door.

_You liked her, Itachi. _Kisame grins to himself as he walked downstairs.

* * *

"Kisame." Itachi shakes Kisame's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Hurm. Still early. Don't disturb me. I want to sleep." he mumbled and shooed Itachi.

"Where is she?" Itachi said while tied his tie.

"Uhmm, she is gone." still, he answered with closed eyes. "She's in hospital."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Hn."

In a quick flash, Kisame's rationality came back. "Owhh. Sorry. She's in my room." Kisame sat himself while rub his aching back. "What have you done to her. I mean, she's cried yesterday."

"Nothing. I have a meeting with Kankuro today. You in-charged, and don't disturb me." Itachi reached his briefcase and walked towards the door but just merely stood as Kisame called him.

"Itachi, don't you think that she had to know about her family. I mean we introduced her to Orochimaru."

"Do what you should." Itachi steps out towards his car.

* * *

"Kisame san, can I ask you something?" Sasame walked towards Kisame who was reading his report at the living room. Orochimaru and his family just returned home minutes ago with a not-so-good ending. At first, after Kisame invited them into the house, Sasame hides behind Kisame when Orochimaru laughed. The first thought that Sasame made, he is an old, horrible, and terrible snake man. With his hoarse voice, laughing even make it sound creepy than his chuckles. And at the end, Anko gave some 'snake soup' that her brought which cause Sasame to vomit immediately, and poor Orochimaru got a punch at his stomach from his beloved wife.

"Why don't you go to work and leave me alone at the house? I mean, until now, nothing happened to me except your made mischief." she grins at the said man while sat in couch front of him. "And your house is safe."

"Nope. You will fell safer by person side, rather than a safe place." he petted her head childishly. Sasame can feel something warm in her heart, like she is welcomed although she caused their much trouble.

"Whoa, you picked the right statement." she giggled.

"Nah, I learnt it from someone." he rub his un-aching head with a smile. _Itachi, you've saved my life._

* * *

Ding Dong!

"Wait." Sasame ran towards the closed glass door. Kisame had asked her to join them in the early morning for shopping, but she said she tired and wanted to rest. But actually, she wanted to keep herself away from Itachi, if she went along with them, she had to deal with his meaningful stares. So, she had asked for Kisame to help her to 'separate' Itachi from her. "Hello, what can I help you?" she asked as she opened the door and revealed a spiky raven haired man.

At first, the man stared at her with a large eyes like he just seen a ghost. "So, it is true that you are here, Sakura."

Sasame just stared blankly at him. _Geez, what happened here? Why did they always call me Sakura? I'm Sasame, for Kami's sake. _"Eh, I think you have mistaken, Mister. I'm not Sakura." she frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, you are." Sasuke hugs her tightly, and whispered in her ear. "I miss you. I'm sorry that I leave you last time. Now, I have realized that I love you, Sakura. I promise I'll never leave you again."

"Please, let me go. You're hurting me." she managed in his embrace while pushing him away.

"Sakura." he took her hands softly. "Please forgive me. Come back to me. I need you."

"Mister, you have mistaken. I'm not Sakura. I'm Sasame and I already married. I have pregnant-" Sasame said as polite as she can.

"I don't care. I can become the father for your baby. But please, come back to me."

"She won't go with you." Itachi sounded with his killing glares towards his Otouto. Sasame quickly pulled her hands away from the younger Uchiha and ran towards Itachi's side and clutched his right arm without she sensed it.

"And why are you too confident, Itachi?" Sasuke smirked at him. "Don't you forget what had you done to her, that day?"

Kisame quickly gave his questioning stares towards Itachi, but Itachi ignored it. "Mind your own business."

"Huh? It seems they don't know yet." Sasuke chuckled darkly. "How pathetic is that ,huh, Itachi. I won't give up so early, she is mine." he glanced at her and walked away.

After Sasuke gone, Itachi stared at Sasame, she ripped her gaze away from Sasuke and meet onyx eyes. "Huh?" without warning, she asked him. Then, she quickly shut her mouth. _I've swore I won't talk to him. _But she can't stand it anymore as his eyes landed exactly on her face. Before she can ask, his eyes moved towards his arm, she followed. Immediately, she felt ashamed as she found out that she still clutched his arm tightly. She let go his arm and walked towards Kisame to help him carrying the stuff. Without she sensed, Itachi smirked to himself, he don't know why but he enjoyed her touch.

* * *

After they had dinner, they sat at the living room to relax. As usual, Sasame sat with Kisame while Itachi at the opposite side. She tried to take a glanced at Itachi but surprised that he also staring at her. She kept herself from blushed. "Ne Kisame san, who is the man?" she asked and stared fully at Kisame's face.

"Uhm, he is Itachi's brother, Sasuke. Why? Did he hurt you? So lucky that we made it at the time, if not, thing will get worse." Kisame grins.

"Ow. He keeps calling me Sakura. I hate him. You know, he hugs me." she managed with an interesting face, without sensing a twitching eyebrow from the Uchiha.

"He does? I'll kick his ass next time." Kisame laughed. Kisame sensed a hint of jealous from Itachi, but he ignored it. "Sasame chan, do you want to go to Amuse park tomorrow? You need to exercise, you know." Kisame poked her stomach which caused her smacked his head.

"Baka. But before that, I want to scan my baby. Can I?" she eyed Kisame with her puppy eyes while stroking her stomach lovingly. Kisame just nodded as he defeated by her puppy eyes.

"Hurm... So shinny." Kisame closed her eyes with his hands while laughed. She also giggled.

* * *

"Geez, Kisame san, I hate you." Sasame mumbled with a pout and frowned face. Kisame just smiled sadly at her while ruffling her head.

"Gomen, just now my staff called me. There got a case to investigate. Since we had an appointment with the doctor, you have to go." Kisame pointing at Itachi who already sat in the car. He felt so grateful that Itachi don't complaining so much when he asked him to be her driver and companion for the whole day, he could see a -victory or satisfied- smirk from the Uchiha. Through her glare, he knew that he will be listed in her 'enemy' list later.

Sasame just can pout and sigh as she walked towards Itachi's car. Kisame just stood at the gate as he watched the car drove away.

Both of them just kept silent all the journey. She clutched the edge of her gown as she kept her sigh. _Kisame san, I'm gonna kick your ass for letting me endure this shit, damn thing. Hmph! _She is nearly undergo second trimester of pregnancy, which meant her mood swing will occur more frequently. Without she sensed, she spoke to herself. "Bastard." Quickly she shut her mouth with her hands, hoping Itachi didn't caught what she had said. Unfortunately for her, Itachi's ears were sharp.

"You hate me so much." it's a statement rather than question. Slowly, she lifted her eyes towards Itachi, emerald meets onyx. She could see a hint of depressed and hurt in his eyes, which caused her felt guilty. Since that night, although she angered at him, he never stops taking care of her. As always, he prepared her some food every night. He never abandoned her and the promise. She still remembered a night before, he woke up to cook noodles for her although he got high fever. She almost cried as she hides at the living room while watching him struggled with his headache.

"Itachi san, I'm-"

"It's alright." He focused back at the road again and his expression returned to the blank and cold mask. Sasame slapped her face in her mind. _What am I thinking? I should forgive him, right? _Her thought was cut off as Itachi called her. "There is the clinic." he reached his wallet and took out some money.

"What?" she asked as he gave her the money.

"This is for the fee. I got some business to do." he eyed his watch for a minute. "I'm gonna fetch you half an hour later." he said without glanced her.

She quickly steps out the car but looked back to Itachi again. "I'll wait for you." she closed the door and watched his car drove away before she entered the clinic.

* * *

It's nearly an hour, but still, Itachi haven't come. She sat at the nearest bench to relax herself. The main problem now was her growling stomach. She haven't breakfast, and it's nearly lunch time. "Geez, where is he?" suddenly, she smelled something delicious, so she followed the smell. "I'll go for some minutes. I guess he can wait." At last, she reached a hot-dog stand. She bought some of it with the left money and sat again at a bench while enjoyed her meal. After she finished it, a worried flashed into her though. _Where is the path? _She was lost.

Itachi stops his car at the front of the clinic and quickly steps out. He looked around to find a flash of pink but there is no pink colour at all. It's impossible for her still checking up since he already late. He ran into the clinic and asked the receptionist, but she said Sasame already finished the procedure minutes ago. Nervously, he ran out and asked the civilian, but their answer only one, no. He ran more further. _Sakura, where are you?_

Sasame stood in a unfamiliar park. The more she walked, the more she lost. She don't even know how to contact Kisame or Itachi since she don't know their phone number, and the worst, she finished the money Itachi gave. So, she decided to rest at the park to ease her aching legs because she walked and stood too long. _Itachi san, I'm scared. _

_Sakura, where are you? _Itachi don't know how long had he ran to search. His worried help him to forget his aching legs. He calmed himself as he reached for his ringing phone. "Itachi speak."

"Itachi, where are both of you? It's nearly 5 p.m.. I guest that you don't need the whole day to play, right?" Kisame asked teasingly.

"She is gone. I lost her this afternoon. She is gone, Kisame. Damn it!" Itachi cursed to himself for his careless.

"Ok... Ok... Calm, Itachi. Tell me where you are. I'll go there to find her." Itachi quickly told him and continued the search.

Sasame woke up quickly as she felt someone was shaking her shoulder hardly. She had fallen asleep after she sat at the bench because of exhausted. She eyed four teenagers staring at her with a hungry eyes, which she don't like the looks at all. "Nee chan, it's dangerous to slept at here. It's nearly night, not good for a pregnant woman." One of them said while caressing her cheek.

"Stop it, you freak!" she pushed his hand and stood up. Her hands wrapped protectively on her belly. "Don't harm my baby!"

"Woow... so fierce. But I like it." they laughed. "They said a fierce woman liked rough when in bed." the boy grins. "And, there is no one at here now. We can enjoyed, without being disturbed." they walked towards her.

"Help me!"

Itachi suddenly felt shocked in his mind like he heard someone screamed in his mind. _What is that?_

"Anybody, help me!" she ran away from the boys while screamed. But at the end, she meet an end road. One of the boys hugs her roughly and licked her neck. "Yamete kunasai!" she cried in her scream. "Itachi san, tatsukete!" she knew that it's pointless to scream for his name at the time. Suddenly she felt the boy was pulled away from her, then screams echoed in the end street. She saw a man fought with the teenagers, and she fall to her knees as she sobs hardly. After some minutes, the defeated boys ran away in pain. The hero slowly walked towards her and handed her a handkerchief.

"Are you hurt, Sakura?" the man asked. She stunned as the man called her Sakura. There only a man who would calling her with the name.

"Sasuke san?" she managed while tried to stand up but failed. Her knees gave out, as it's shaking hardly. She blushed hardly as he lifted her up in bridal style, she can feel his warmth from his chest. He walked towards his car while ignored her stares at his face. "Aligato." she whispered which answered by Sasuke with his 'hn'. _Uchiha dialog. _She sigh softly and asleep as the day was too hard for her.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame quickly droves home after the younger Uchiha called them and tell that he brought her back. After a while, both of them stormed into the living room. Itachi quickly glared at Sasuke, after eyed the asleep Sasame on the couch. "How can you enter my house?"

"Itachi, your house have maid. Is that a humor?" he chuckled. "It seems that you've lost your mind." Itachi continued his glares. "I'm going home. If I don't visit my friend, I wonder who will saved her?" Sasuke stops himself at the door, and glanced back. "She still shout out your name when they tried to rape her. Pathetic."

Itachi felt guilt as he walked towards the sleeping woman. Slowly, he caressed her cheek softly. "Gomen." she opened her eyes slowly and stared at Itachi with a betrayed glares. She just kept silent as she stood up and walked away to Kisame's room.

"I'll check if she is ok." Kisame followed her. After a while, Kisame returned with a blacken right eye. Itachi arched his brow questioning. "Mood swing." Itachi only 'hn' ed and then buried himself into his though.

**

* * *

A/N : Teehee, it's moving on. Sakura is a loyal wife, but her loyalty lay on the wrong man. Why Itachi still don't take any action? It's still early to twitch her mind, right? So, stay tuned to know what will Madara do to take her back and I have a secret to tell you all, this story still got long way to go. Lol. And again, sorry for the poor English. I am thankful if you all review it and let me know what are on your mind. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I don't own any character from Naruto.**

* * *

Few weeks passed, both Sasame and Itachi tried to ignore each other like they used to do before. Her mood swing became even worst, which Kisame is the main victim.

In an early morning, Sasame received a medium wrapped with black paper box. The maid said they don't know the sender, but the box was written only with a name, Sasame. Slowly, she opened the wrapped box and revealed a letter and a white box. She reads the letter first which written with a red stunned after she read the words. She left it aside and continued to opened the box, and screamed.

Itachi and Kisame quickly ran towards her at the living room. "Sasame, what happened?" Itachi asked as he hugs her, she shakes and cried badly. She pointed the box on the table without glanced. Kisame quickly checked it and nearly vomited.

"Eww..." Kisame whispered. In the box was a dressed barbie doll with a hole in its chest and a chicken's heart glued to it hand. A small note was placed at the side written 'CAN'T BE FORGIVE!'

Sasame stared blankly at the letter on her lap, she acted more weird after she received the gift that day. Kisame and Itachi sensed that she was more moody. They tried to ask her about the letter but she simply ignored them. And there she was, sitting alone at the living room, like a body without a soul.

"Sasame, lets lunch together." Kisame sounded as cheer as he was, while he opened the front door. Itachi touched her shoulder softly which caused her winced like a scared woman being shocked by ghost. Itachi sensed that her face more pale and her eyes were red, from crying?

He led her to stand and covered her small body with her thin jacket. "Lets go." Sasame didn't even protest as she walked with them into the car.

Itachi had ordered Kisame to drive while he sat with her on the backseat. He observed her face slowly, and saw the fadded black bag under her eyes. "Don't sleep well?" she nodded. He sensed that she was clutching the letter. "What is that?" She stared at the thing that she clutched and immediately put it in her gown pocket.

"Nothing." Again, she tried to ignore him without sensing a frowning Uchiha.

"Here we go." Kisame stops at the front of the Uchiha compound. Itachi quickly opened the door and led her out. Unfortunately, she steps on her own foot and hits Itachi's back with her hands wrapped steadily at his hips. Itachi stood there with frowned and twitching mouth, not because of anger, but the pain from her forehead hit his backbone. She quickly steps away towards a gaping mouth Kisame and hide at his back.

Itachi clenched and unclenched his hands. "Gomen." Sasame whispered as she observed Itachi. She could see a pool of dark aura surrounded him.

"It's ok." Itachi whispered while walked towards the front door with tagged name, Uchiha. _I'm too old for this._

"Eh, Itachi kun!" Mikoto greets her son with a smile. It's nearly months both Itachi and Kisame didn't come to dinner with them. She thought that they busy with their works. For her surprised, Itachi had told her that they will lunch there today. She was happy to see her older son. Immediately, her eyes landed on the pregnant, pink haired lady. "You bring Sa-"

"Sasame san leave with us." Itachi quickly interfered her mother which caused her widened her eyes. The name was truly related to her, Itachi was sure about it. "I'll tell kaa san later."

Mikoto just nodded and invited them towards the kitchen. As there reached the kitchen, Sasame greets Sasuke with a big smile, and the younger Uchiha invited her to sit beside him. Mikoto sensed that Kisame and Itachi were frowning, as Sasuke was the one can cause her smile only with seeing him. "Gentlemen, I'm sure that the food will getting cold." Mikoto smiled. "Sasame chan, please help yourself."

"Aligato, Baa san."

* * *

"Ne, Kisame san. Can you please tell me why I should go with you?" She ate her salad while glared at the blue skin man. Today, both Itachi and Kisame acted weird. First, they asked her to get bath. Second, they knocked her out when she sat at the couch in the living room. And when she awake, she found out that she was at Itachi's office, lying on the couch.

"Secret." Kisame said with a huge grins. At first, he surprised that Itachi had suggested him about the plan, at which he protested. But he had to accept it because she is in a dangerous condition now. Madara had made a move. Of course for a far thinking man, Kisame knew the main reason, Itachi wanted to separate Sasuke from her. Sasuke had always came to visit her when they went to work. Now, Kisame understood Itachi, he is deadly jealous.

"Still want?" Itachi stepped into his office while placed his document on his table with his eyes glued at her face. Sasame quickly stood with her hands holding the bowl and sat besides Kisame, hiding herself from Itachi's view. After she hits his back the other day, she don't dare to stare into his eyes.

"Tell him, I'm full." she whispered to Kisame.

"She said she is full."

"Want coffee?"

"Tell him no."

"She said no."

"Milk?"

"No."

"She said no. Wait." Pissed off, Kisame stood. "Arrgh! Troublesome. Both of you need to talk, ok. I'm off." Kisame closed the door and leave the couple.

"Why you keep avoiding me?" Itachi walked towards her and placed his hands at her both side which caused her trapped at the seat. Sasame stared at his eyes nervously while tighten her grips on the fork.

"Why you took me here?" she whispered after thinking for a long period.

Itachi still at his position and also stared at the emerald. _She is so wise. _"Hn."

_What with these Uchiha? _"Please release me, Itachi san."

"No. But only with one condition." Itachi smirked.

"What?" She know that when Uchiha smirked, something terrible will gonna happened. And her thought was correct.

"Kiss me."

"What?" she widen her eyes. _What this bastard talking about? _But before she realized, her body move itself and their lips meet together. She felt her heartbeat move even more faster. Itachi's eyes widen slightly as her smooth lips touched his. Slowly, she broke the kiss and hide her face in her palms.

Itachi recovered quickly as he walked towards his table, hiding his satisfied smirk. "I've made an appointment. Later, I'll go with you." he sat at his chair and stared at the still closed face woman.

She lowered her hands and reached the fork in the bowl which she had dropped when their kissed. "What appointment?"

"Later, you will know." he smirked.

* * *

"Wha-? Itachi san, are you serious?" she blinked again and again as he park the car at the road side, in front of a clinic. "I mean, you don't need to go with me. You still got many works to do." she eyed the smirking Itachi. _Oh no, here we go again. _"I swear, if you still do that, I'm gonna punch your fucking face." she frowned and folded her hands in front of her chest.

"What if I said that I want to go with you?" he don't want to lose his position in her heart. Since she meets Sasuke, she always went to the clinic to scan her baby and accompanied by the younger Uchiha. So, this time, he won't loose to his brother. Not even a chance, he assured that. He quickly closed the car engine and stepped out. "Come." she followed him into the clinic. As they reached the registration table, the nurse smiled to her.

"Ah, Miss Sasame, we had waited for you. And this is?" the nurse stared at the still smirking Itachi.

"He is-"

"Her husband. Uchiha Itachi." Sasame glared at him while stepped his foot, which cause Itachi to wince from pain. "Honey, don't be like that in front of the others." he kissed her forehead.

Sasame just can glare at him. _Bastard! _"Yah, my 'weird' husband." she punched his stomach when she said the 'weird' words.

The nurse watched the couple with interest as the husband kept avoiding the punch from his wife. "Anou, Miss Sasame, Sasuke san is your?"

"My brother." Itachi quickly interrupted before she can speak. "I ordered him to accompany her." With that, she punched his stomach again.

The nurse just can smile. "Mister and Miss Uchiha, please go straight down the hall and turn left. The doctor is waiting." Both of them nodded and walked together down the hall with a punching Sasame. "So sweet." the nurse laughed at the sight.

* * *

"Eh? She is sleeping. It's afternoon." Kisame barged in Itachi's office without knock. "What happened?"

"She tired because punching me all the day." Itachi said with a frowned. Kisame laughed loudly which caused the Uchiha growled. "Kisame, I don't want to wake her if I were you."

"Oh, It's ok. You know, that day she bite me." Kisame whispered as he sat at the guest chair in front of the expensive oak table. "Because I tried to steal her letter that day. The letter that she received with the doll."

"Did you succeed?" Itachi eyed Kisame with interest. Not only Itachi, Kisame also wanted to know the content.

"Yah, It said "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"." Kisame glanced again at Sasame then back to Itachi. "The sender use word 'M'. I wonder who is that." Kisame managed in whisper.

"Madara."

* * *

"Sasame, wake up." Itachi caressed her cheek softly while kneeling in front of her. She had asleep for the whole afternoon and now it's already 5pm. "Sasame, wake up." now, he kissed her cheek softly and received moans. He smirked as both her hands wrapped firmly at his neck. "Wake up, I bought some cake for you."

"Ehm, cake." she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. She stunned as she realized that Itachi was so close to her, inches away. Quickly, she let go and punched him at the shoulder. "You! You want to take for granted! Humph!" she glared at the still kneeling and smirking Itachi.

"It's you who started it first." he chuckled. But before she can reply, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Itachi stood and sat on the couch opposite Sasame.

"Sir, someone post a box to you. We don't know who post it, but your name is tagged at the box."

"Put it on the table." Itachi said without ripped away his eyes from Sasame.

"Yes sir." the staff followed his order and walked out closing the door behind him.

Then, she threw a small pillow to Itachi's face and he dodged it easily. "First you want me to kiss you. Then, you introduced yourself as my husband. And then you kiss my cheek when I sleep. Mr. pervert, I have evidence!"

Itachi chuckled. "How you know that I kissed your cheek? Aren't you sleeping?"

"T-th-that... I don't care." she stops talking as Itachi silenced her with a hand closed her mouth, she don't know how the hell he was there in a blink. She tried to rip his hand away but failed.

"Shh... Did you hear something?" She eyed the Uchiha silently. Then, she heard a soft titling sound, like a digital clock sound. Tit! Tit! Tit! Itachi quickly step away towards his table and sensed that the sound more louder as he reached the box. He opened the box quickly and found out a bomb was inside, with the time left 5 seconds. "Get down!" he shouted and ran towards her. Wrapping his body on her, he pushed her into a corner. And then. BOOM! The last thing she heard was Itachi shouting in pain, then both of them fainted.

* * *

Sasame opened her eyes quickly as a loud crashing sound woke her. She eyed the room, it was her/ Kisame room. "Is that a dream? Felt like real." she whispered. Then, she realized someone was kneeling at the door picking something. "Kisame san, what are you doing?"

"Sasame, sorry I woke you. I prepared some salad in case you're awake. But I dropped it accidentally. I'll make it again for you." a maid come towards Kisame to pick the shattered glass bowl.

"Oh... What happened? Why am I here?"

"It's about the last day incident. You've fainted for days." Sasame detected the slightly change in Kisame's face. She watched the IV drip connected to her wrist.

"Huh?" the maid walked away after cleaned the floor. Kisame walked into the room and sat beside her. "The boom. It's the boom." Kisame nodded. "So, it's not a dream. Itachi... Itachi... Where is he?" she started to panic and stood with Kisame's help.

"You are still weak, don't pushed yourself. He still fainted, haven't awake yet." Kisame tried to stop her from walked but groaned as she bite his arm.

"I want to see him!" she released her bite and pulled the IV line which draw blood.

"Alright, alright." Kisame led her out of the room and towards Itachi's room after rubbed his aching. He could see her knees were shaking too much but she still wanted to walk to meet Itachi.

"Is he alright?" she asked as Kisame helps her sat on the king size bed, besides a bandaged Itachi.

"He injured badly at his right thigh, other just external injuries. A sharp pieces from the boom shoot straight into his thigh and it affect the bone. He cannot walk for a while." Kisame explained while he showed her the bandaged right leg.

"It's all my fault, he tried to protect me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Itachi." she cried on Itachi's chest as she hugged his left arm. "Gomen... Gomen... Please wake up." she cried more hardly.

"Sasame, it's hurt." She stunned and quickly stared at Itachi with her teary eyes. He softly wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying?" he whispered softly.

"Are you alright? Why are you so fool!" she punched at his chest and caused Itachi winced from pain. "What if you were dead? I'll feel sorry for Mikoto baa chan. I'll feel sorry for Uchiha's family." her cried more louder. "I'll feel sorry for myself, and if you were gone, I-" she tried to control her sobs. "I can't see you again."

Itachi stunned immediately at her confession, then he smiled. For the first time, she saw his smile, not the usual smirks. He reached his hands out and slowly pulled her into his embrace. "Did you hear it?" his hoarse voice sounded because of his dry throat.

"Nani?" she whispered as she laid her left ear on his chest.

"My heartbeat. It means that I still alive." he caressed her shoulder softly. "So, don't blamed yourself, It's my choice to protect you. And the fate said that I will not dead, because I have you to protect."

"I don't trust fate." she mumbled as she asleep on his body from the tiredness. Kisame helped her to lay on the mattress and covered her body with the same blanket that Itachi used.

"You can go now, Kisame." Itachi nodded at his housemate then watched Sasame's peaceful face. "I need to rest."

"Yah, call me if you need something." Kisame retreated quickly and closed the door.

"Sakura, I will always protect you." Itachi closed his eyes and drifted into his sleep with his left hand wrapped firmly at her right hand.

* * *

Slowly, Itachi opened his eyes while his hand searched the side of his bed for the presence of the pink haired woman, but blanked. Then, he tried to sit on the mattress but groaned as the pain of his thigh shot out all his body. Quickly, Sasame walked into his room with a tray of food and water. She put the tray on the table at the bedside and helped him sat by putting a pillow at his back. "Don't move too much, or your wound reopened." she reprimanded him but frowned as he smirked. "Is it so funny?" she handed him the glass of water while she sat beside him. She eyed Itachi while he gulped the water greedily. "Later, Orochi jii san will come to treat your wound. So, you have to eat something before they injected you." she handed a bowl of porridge after took away the glass. She frowned again as Itachi don't took the bowl but eyed her with a smirk. She arched her eyebrow, followed Itachi's questioning expression.

Itachi chuckled. "Feed me."

"The hell I will. Isn't your hands still functioning?" she waited him to talk but he kept silent, waiting for her respond. "Alright, pervert Uchiha." she feed him with quick pace. "Sure you are hungry, ne."

"Already eat?" Itachi ask suddenly as she scooped the last spoon of the porridge. She nodded and feed him the last spoon.

"Why are they targeting you?" she wiped his mouth with tissue.

Itachi smirked at her. "Don't worry, I'll investigate it." he heard her sighed. "Your hair is longer."

"Oh, yeah." she touched her pink tresses that reached her hips.

"It's beautiful if longer." She smiled at his compliment. "I bought something for you last week. Check it in the closet. In the drawer."

She followed his instruction and took the box out. "You like black so much." she sat again at her previous place and gasped as she opened the box. "Whoa, aligato." She took out the red hair ribbon. She put it at her head.

"You are cute _mama_." Itachi stared at her joyful eyes. Although she was smiling, a hint of pain and sad can be seen behind her joy. _What she feel sad about?_

**

* * *

A/N : Thanks for read and review. In this chapter, something had happened. Itachi showed his feeling to her, will she fall for him? Nyahaha! Lucky that Itachi can endure punches, from the pregnant mama. And what is she sad about? To be continued. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I don't own naruto and the characters.**

* * *

"Itachi, you look horrible, yeah." Deidara said while setting a bouquet of apple at the table besides the large bed. Kisame had invited them come to visit Itachi while discussing the incident. And of course, for a group of un-matured male, they caused a huge mischief at Itachi's house. First, Deidara and Sasori blows up Itachi's stove. Then, Hidan and Kakuzu gambled about how many times Itachi fucked Sakura with different styles. And the worst, Zetsu had placed a dozen of pots with leafy plant in Itachi's room and said Itachi needs more oxygen, or he'll get aroused and died before he can fuck any woman in the house with the hotness in the room. After they finished, they were summoned into his room, immediately. Surely, the Uchiha pissed off as he glared five of them, annoyed.

"Don't ruined my house." he gave them meaningful glares that almost stopped their heartbeat, and the air surround them twirling dangerously. At the same time, a knock sounded at the door. "Hn."

"Anou, Itachi san, it's time for your medicine." The killing air disappeared slightly as the pink haired woman steps into the room with a glass of water. Others included Kisame faced her with a thankful grins. As they wanted to greet her, Itachi glared again at them to silent their mouth. She sat at the bedside soundlessly as she took a medicine in her pocket and put it in his mouth and followed by the glass of water, like a mama feed her baby. She sensed that five of them were observing her body although her back faced them. "Itachi san, if you don't mind, I want to bite something now."

"No, I won't allowed." Itachi said seductively,causing them gaping mouth with disbelieve. "You just can only bite me. I don't want to share your 'love bite' with others." Itachi smirked, knowing her meaning.

Kisame knew well the meaning of 'love bite', because he always became her victim. And he doesn't like the sound at all. "Pssst!" The five of them faced him. "Don't pissed her. She will bite you." he whispered.

"Hey, it's love bite. I like it, yeah." Deidara replied with the same tone with him.

"It's not a simple love bite. Or should I call it 'shark bite?" immediately, all five of them paled after Kisame's comment. They stared at the smiling woman and Deidara gulped nervously. "Her bite is the same level as mine, you know." Mention about level, their face even paler, because Kisame's tooth were sharp and could peel the flesh, like shark. Even they saw him bite a criminal before.

"Are you serious, honto? She looks sweet, innocent and-" Hidan was cut off as Kisame chuckled.

Kisame eyed the couple then turned to them. "She is not the sweet and innocent Sakura that you had meet."

"What are you whispering, Kisame san?" Sasame suddenly appeared besides Kisame, caused them shocked like seeing a ghost.

"Aha, nothing. Nothing at all." Kisame grins with nervous as he waved his hand. Deidara nodded quickly for support.

Sasame glared at them with her evil smirk(which she learned from Itachi). "Is it? Whatever, I'm going downstairs now. Bye!" she closed the door and gave them a last glare. All of them except Itachi sighed. Then, their face started to serious as they watched Itachi.

Deidara folded his arms in front of his chest. "We found some important information last week."

* * *

It's nearly evening, all of Itachi's friend had gone home. Sasame sat alone at the living room, meditating. _Mada kun, how could you. You don't want me anymore? _Softly, she caressed her getting larger tummy. "5 months left, mummy will be the happiest person, to see your face and touch your small hands. For that, mummy will always protect you, no matter what happen. And your daddy, he never come to see us. I hate daddy." she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly to ease her stress. "Itachi jii chan is good to us, although he is not our family, he take care us. Sometimes, mummy even don't know how to thank him apart from cursing him a pervert." she giggled. "Mummy trust that he will become a good daddy and husband if he married." she closed her eyes again before a voice shocked her.

"Who married?" Itachi sounded as he stood at the stairs with a Kisame beside him to support him walked. He can't move freely with a still bleeding thigh.

She smiled at him as Kisame directed him to sat at the couch beside her. "Nuthing." she tried to hide her giggles.

"Become a good daddy and husband if he married?" Itachi asked her with an arching brow.

She sighed softly. "None of your business, you pervert."

"Aw, thats hit the spot." Kisame laughed. "By the way, Sasame. You have to take care of him when I absent."

"Huh? Where are you going?" Sasame started to feel uneasy. _Don't tell me he want to leave me and that bastard._

"I got an important case to investigate at Ame City. It's about a few weeks I guess." Kisame said while touched his chin. Then he saw her gaping her mouth. "What happen? Is there any problem?"

"THE HELL IT IS!" she screamed with her face turns bright pink. "YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME WITH HIM? ALONE?" she pointed at Itachi rudely.

"Is there a problem with me?" Itachi asked while observed her with a smirk.

Her face turns even more bright. "Kisame, you can't leave me. What if he tried to eat me? What if he tried to shoot me with his gun?"

Kisame laughed. "There no such thing. He can't shoot you when his guns are kept well." Kisame silent for a while, then he grins. "Ohoo, he has a gun with him. A huge one. He always take it with him."

"See, you also know that he will shoot me with his gun." she tried to defense herself. Kisame clutched his stomach as he tried to suppress his laugh. Itachi smirked knowingly.

"You won't die if he shoot you with his gun." Kisame steadied himself at the couch.

"Impossible. What gun is that?" She asked innocently.

"A gun that produce a white thing. When a woman is shoot with the gun, her stomach will grew some strange thing that will pop out after 9 months." Immediately, her face turns as red as tomato.

"KISAME! YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

"Oh Mister Hentai a.k.a. Pervert, what can I help you?" Sasame stood at the end of Itachi's bed with a grins and twitching mouth as she cursed Itachi in her mind. Since Kisame gone, she had to take care him besides maids. Itachi said it was a good chance for her to pay back his kind before, and here she stood after Itachi called her.

"Don't be so fierce, you will get older." Itachi smirked. He closed the magazine in his hands and put it aside. He still can't walked because the wound too deep, so he laid at the mattress all day long. "I haven't bath."

"So?" she folded her arms above her stomach.

Itachi merely stared at her. _I take back my words, she is not wise. _"I want you to help me."

"Sorry, I can't lift you up."

"Who say you need to lift me? I want you to clean my body, without moving from my bed." he explained with his closed eyes as he sat on the mattress.

"H-how?"

* * *

Sasame kneeling in between Itachi's thigh as she wiped his torso with a wet towel, his lower body only covered with a blanket . A special request had to pay, Itachi had promised her to not disturb her after she gave him a 'bath' daily. But she will never won over an Uchiha, as she steps in the trap.

"Sasame, a bath is washing all over the body, not only there." Itachi said without opening his eyes. He seems enjoying her wiping his chest.

She gulped nervously. "H-hey Itachi san, can I take back my words?"

"A promise is a promise." he put his hand on her hand and directing her to clean his shoulder, and he could feel her shaking. "Are you scared?"

"N-no!" she stuttered.

"Then, I dare you to clean my 'gun'." he directed her hand downwards to his lower stomach.

She gasped loudly and closed her eyes. _Ow my God, he is completely NAKED! And his gun, so huge. _Only being separated with a thin wet towel, she blushed as she could feel his erection hardened. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared at Itachi, who also staring at her. She shocked as she saw the Uchiha was blushing. _So cute! _"Whoa..." as the words slip out, she blushed and look away, not knowing what Itachi had done to her hand.

Itachi tried to control himself as he distracting his mind away from sex. But before he realized, he moved forward and kissed her neck, while he gathered her hands and wrapped them around it. She could feel the warmth crept into the embrace of her hands."Why are you addicting me?" he whispered softly while licking her neck.

"Huh? Ita-Itachi san, let me go." she tried to swallow her moans. She pulled her hands away from his grips and crawled towards the edge of the bed. "You know that some of the pregnant woman can't live without the aroused atmosphere, a-and I'm one of them. S-so, don't do that-" Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"It's alright. I understand you. Go get my cloth, or you want me to lay n-a-k-e-d on the bed?" Itachi purred softly at her earlobe. She quickly stood and walked towards the closet, without glanced back to face the still naked Itachi. She opened the closet and started to choose the cloth that hung freely but stunt as she touched a jacket with a black glasses in its pocket.

_**Flashback**_

"_Onii san, are you the new neighbor?" Sasame asked with a sweet smile. Then she stared at the man as he just stared at her with the black glasses._

_It felt like hours when he answered. "Hai, miss..."_

"_Sasame." she introduced herself. "And you're?"_

"_Minato." he watched her stomach. "You're pregnant?"_

_She smiled and stroked her stomach softly. "Yes. It's near 2 month."_

_**End of flashback**_

"AHHHHHHH!" Sasame screamed her lungs out.

"Sasame, what happen?" Itachi tried to stand but sat again as pain attacked his thigh.

_He is that man. He is gay. Ow my God, gay? Then, it's mean he liked man. Then, Kisame is his gay partner. Then, he like me just like a friend. Then, I no need to worry about him touching me. He is my gay friend. _Sasame laughed in her mind and stared back at Itachi after closed her 'then' thought. She smirked and took out a gray t-shirt with a black boxer and walked towards still naked Itachi. "Ehehehe... I'm fine. Wear this, I help you change the bandage." She help him stood as he slipped on his boxer, then slowly help him sat on the mattress again. She un-pin and remove the dirty bandage slowly while he finished wore his shirt.

"Hn?"

After live with Itachi for months, she understood the meaning of his 'Uchiha language', means "really?". "I saw a cockroach." she threw the bandage into a dustbin and grabbed a new one from the first aid box which Itachi prepared below his bed. She cleaned the re-opened wound and smiled as he didn't winced from pain. "Ne, Itachi san. Had you ever shoot people? I mean, you shoot man."

"Hn." he watched her applied the liquid medicine on the already cleaned wound.

Her movement stopped immediately. _He shoots man. So, he really is a gay. _"H-how many times?" she continued her bandaging.

"40 above."

_W-what? _She giggled. _Kisame is not the only one. Mada kun said they use the ass hole to mate, I wonder if its hurt. _Her giggles turns to laugh. She was not happy because of his mating style, but happy about she will never fall for Itachi because he is gay. So, she don't had to worry about betraying her husband. "Good. Itachi san, I've finished." she stood.

"What are you laughing at?" Itachi moved backwards with the help of his hands and sat on the mattress.

"Nuthing. You have to rest so that you will heal faster. What do you want to eat? I'll cook for you."

"Anything."

"Ok. Wait for me." she kissed his check and ran out with giggles.

Itachi stunned at her sudden weird reaction. _She kissed me. _It's the second time she done that to him. He don't know why, but he felt something like joy in his heart.

* * *

"Hey pinky, you miss me?" Kisame sounded as cheerful as usual in the phone line. "How are you? Did Itachi bullied you?"

Sasame giggled. "He is good to me now. Kisame san, when will you come back? It's nearly weeks, but you haven't come back."

"Haha, you miss me already. I guess this Sunday I will come back. Where is Tachi?"

"He's here. His wound healed very well, and he can walk now." She smiled at Itachi who was sitting beside her at the couch. "You want to talk to him?"

"Oh yes pinky."

She gave the phone to the Uchiha and walked towards the kitchen to washed some fruit before peeled it. She couldn't hear the conversation sound, so she concentrated on her job. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped firmly around her tummy and she could feel the warm breath blew at her neck. "Tachi kun, don't scare me like that."

"Tachi?" He chuckled. "New name for me?"

"It's Kisame. I learned from him. Want some?" she gave the already peeled apple and he took it quickly. "Ne, Tachi kun, what's our plan today?"

"Today is Friday. What about we go to take a walk? Then we dinner at my parents house."

"That sound good. Lets go."

* * *

"Sasuke kun, have you done with your matters?" Mikoto shouted from the kitchen towards the direction of Sasuke's room. She had been informed by Itachi that he and Sasame will come to dinner at their house. Sasuke walked in the kitchen with frown.

"What is it,kaa san?" he sat at the chair.

"Your brother and Sasame chan will come to dinner with us, I want you to help me prepare the food. And don't complaining, since you had promise me to do whatever I ask." she smiled with victory as Sasuke sighed defeated. It's all because of last few months incident, at which one of his fan girl came with her family to propose Sasuke. He asked her mother to help him rejected it and made a deal. Lucky to him, her mother is a kind woman, she rejected the proposal with polite.

"Kaa san, if Sakura becomes your daughter-in-law, will you like her?"

Mikoto smiled as she stops slicing the vegetables, she sat at the chair opposite Sasuke. "Dear, who don't want a daughter-in-law like her? She is sweet and polite like her mother."

"Her mother?" Sasuke eyed his mother with interest. "Kaa san knew her family?"

"Yes. I guess you should know about it. And I can't hide it anymore."

**

* * *

A/N : How is it? LMAO! Sakura don't know the truth yet, and nearly fall for Itachi. At the same time, she became the both Uchiha's interest. What information did Itachi's friend found? Is the bomb incident was related to Madara? To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the characters.**

* * *

"Tachi kun, can we head back to home for a while? I forgot to bring something." Sasame asked as she scratched her head.

"Hn?"

"I forgot to wear the ribbon that you gave me. Please, head back." she combined her fingers for begging him to turn back. Itachi sighed softly and obeyed her request. They were on the way to go to Uchiha compound, after drove round the city.

As they reached the the main gate, she quickly stepped out. "Tachi kun, wait me here. I don't want to tired you to walk in and out the house. Be right back." she walked as fast as she can and disappeared into the main door. Itachi smiled to himself, he also stepped out the car and walked few steps away to relax himself. Suddenly, he felt something hit his head from behind, and he fell on the road. The last thing in his view was a pair of dirty black boots and softball rode rested beside it.

"Tachi kun?" Sasame walked towards the car but still, Itachi didn't appear. "Tachi kun, don't scare me like this. This is not funny, alright? Come out now." she said a bit like shout,but still the Uchiha didn't appear. She tried to shout again but stopped as a hand with gloves coped her mouth and nose, then she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Kaa san, it's already 7 p.m.. Why Aniki still don't come?" Sasuke tapping his fingers on the dining table to ease his uneasy. "I'll call him." he dialed his Aniki's number but he received voice mail.

"How is it, dear?" Mikoto sat opposite her son, also with worried. Itachi never late when he had promise something.

"Voice mail." Sasuke frowned, then he called Itachi's maid. After a short talk, he frowned again. "They said both of them already headed out few hours ago."

"But why until now they had not reached here? Did something happened to them?" As she finished her words, Fugaku walked into the dining room.

He sat besides his wife, and arched his brow, questioning. "Why don't start dinner?"

"It's-" Mikoto silent as their house phone rang. Sasuke quickly stood and answered. "Itachi kun said that he will come dinner with us, but he seems late." Mikoto explained to her husband.

Sasuke crashed the phone with anger and walked back to the kitchen. "Too san, kaa san, Aniki get caught by someone. And Sasame also in their hand."

"Who is that person, dare to kidnap my son!" Fugaku stood with anger.

* * *

"Wake up, honey. Wake up." she heard someone talking or rather whispering in her neck. _Who is that? Ow my head! _She groaned in her mind as she felt her head spinning. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped. She was laying on a bed and covered with a blanket. Someone was stroking her stomach. Her eyes scanning at the surrounding, but all she could saw was darkness surround her, and her bed only lightened with a bulb hanging far above her. Slowly, she turned around and meets onyx.

"Mada kun?" quickly she touched his check and smiled. "I thought that you don't want me anymore." she tried to sat on the mattress and felt something cold locking around her left ankle, quickly she threw off the blanket. "What is this?"

Madara chuckled as he grabbed her chin tightly, she winced from pain. "This is my present for you, for betrayed me!" he shouted in front of her. "Why? Why, Sasame? Why you betrayed me? Why?" she tried to tear away his painful grips but only being stopped as his hands grabbed both of her wrist.

"Mada kun, it's hurt." she sobs in pain as she struggled in his grips. "I never betrayed you, Mada kun. I love you!" she cried in her pain, and he slowly released his grips.

"Sasame chan, gomen. Are you hurt?" The sudden change in Madara shocked her, she distanced herself from him, while hugged her tummy protectively. "Sasame chan?" he crawl towards her but she also move backwards, the iron chain sounded as she moved.

As her face paled slightly, she hides her face in her arms. "Go away, you are not Mada kun. You are not." she clutched her hands tightly. "I won't let you hurt my baby."

"Sasame chan, I'm your husband. Please don't act like this. The baby will be affected if you stress like this." he whispered sweetly as he hugged her softly. "I'm Mada kun. Together, we will protect our baby." she started to sob in his embrace. "Shh... Now, go to sleep. I know you are tired." he help her to lay on the mattress again and covered her small body. After he lured her to sleep, he smirked at the man that chained not far away from the bed. Madara walked off from the bed and kneed in front of the man. "Did you see that? She said she love me?" he chuckled.

The man kept silent as his mouth was closed with a box cello-tape. He couldn't even sat as his body was still weak to move.

"Who is losing the game now, ne, Itachi kun?" Madara chuckles echoed throughout the darkness around them.

* * *

She touched the cold metal wrapped at her ankle, and sighed slightly. She just awake from her weird sleep, and still stay at her position on the mattress. Then, she heard same iron chain sounded, but weird because she don't even move. Quickly she eyed the surrounding, and gasped as she eyed a man laid on the floor, chained and tied. "Itachi kun!" she walked towards him, and lucky for her the chain was long enough for her to reach him. She removed the cello-tape that closed his mouth, and un-tied the coarse rope that tied his hands.

"Sasame, are you alright?" Itachi stared at her with tired eyes.

She helped him sat and detected that he was shaking hard. "Itachi kun, you are shaking. Are you cold?" she wrapped her arms around him to share her heat, but Itachi pushed her away.

"Don't near me, I may harm you." he clutched his hands at his shirt, and his face paled.

She glared at him, knowing what the cause. "What he had done?" she stood in front of him. "Itachi, tell me."

"Nothing! Now stay away from me!" Itachi shouted at her. He never act like this to her, even glared at her, like now. His eyes red from something that she was sure what the cause.

"Drug. He gave you drug." she shocked as she heard clapping sound echoed, she thought that they were in a huge-closed space.

As Madara emerged through the darkness, he chuckled darkly and stops clapping. "How wise is my wife, she even know what I've done to him. That's why I love her so much." he walked towards her and kissed her neck as he hugged her from behind. Itachi just stared at the floor, shaking hard.

"What are you doing, Mada kun? Why are you drugging him?" she turned around and pushed him away. "How could you treat him like this, he is your people."

"My people?" he laughed. "He is not my PEOPLE! I want to kill him so much, but why are you stopping me now!" he pointed rudely at Itachi while glaring at her.

"What are you saying? Isn't he's your-"

"Bodyguard?" Madara cut her statement. "You are so sweet, Itachi kun." he walked pass her, towards the shaking Uchiha and kneed in front of him. "But, sorry for you. I saw all of your steps. You always late 2 steps from me, Itachi." he whispered while he took out his clasp-knife. "A small thing, can cause a huge accident. So, what do you thing of my game now? I haven't finish with you yet." he laughed loudly and walked away leaving Sasame and Itachi.

* * *

"Kisame san! Help me!" Sasame reached out her hands towards Kisame. It was so dark, but the only thing in his view was her, shouting for help. Kisame stared at her wet eyes,trying to grab her, but she moved away little by little like she was pulled backwards. Whenever his hands tried to grab her, he just can't. Her cried of pain sounded loudly in his ears, as she screamed for his help. Then he felt his hands wet from something as she screamed her lungs out, it's her blood.

"Sakura!" Kisame quickly awake with hard pants, his heartbeat beating fast. "Just a dream. It just a dream." he tried to relax himself and opened the table light. He stayed in an Inn for his full time mission. It's was 4 a.m. in the Saturday morning. After having such hard dream, he knew he can't sleep anymore. So, he quickly finished his report, and he planned to leave this morning, because something was wrong with his feeling. "Maybe I'm too worried about Sakura. I hope she is fine." he persuaded himself.

* * *

"Sasame sama, please take your breakfast." Kimaru served a bowl of porridge, fried egg, fried vegetables, and a glass of water. She had being ordered by Madara to serve both of them. Sasame ate her breakfast with rushed as she haven't ate from last evening. After she finished her meal, walked towards Itachi. His condition became worst then few hours ago.

"Itachi kun, let me help." she spooned the porridge and feed him, she almost cried as he ate the food quickly, but she can't hold back the tears anymore. After he finished, she wrapped her jacket around his body and hugged him, knowing the drug started to affect his body temperature. This time, he don't stopped as he accepted her concern. "Gomen, for letting you endure this." she sobs in his neck. "Gomenasai."

"Shh... Don't cry. It's not your fault. I'll always protect you. Trust me." he managed in hissed, as he grits his teeth from cold.

"I trust you." she hugged him tightly. "Fate said that the three of us will not die, we'll protect each other. For now on, I'll trust the fate." she caressed her stomach softly.

* * *

Kisame's phone ringing loudly. He frowned as he stopped his car at the roadside and started to search it. He had drove the whole morning from Ame city, and now it's nearly mid day, less than 4 hours he will reach Konoha city. As looked at the phone screen, 'Tachi's home'. "Hello, Kisame speak." It's from Itachi's parents.

"Thank Kami. Where had you been? I've called you from last night!" Mikoto shouted in the line, caused Kisame to take the phone away from his ear for a while, the he spoke.

"Miko baa chan, what is it? I just finished my mission in Ame, the phone line at Ame is not good, so my phone can't be use."

"Whatever, bla bla bla. We need your help now, quick. Uchiha compound. Urgent." then she hanged the phone, even Kisame haven't say goodbye. He speed up in the highway without thinking twice.

* * *

" Kimaru chan, can you help me?" Sasame placed an empty plate on the tray besides her, she just finished feed Itachi with fruit. It's not that Itachi couldn't feed himself, but it's her request. She wanted to feed him, and he couldn't reject it, he wanted to relief her stress and drove her mind away from Madara. Plus the hourly locked, he could detected the paleness in her face, like his.

"What is it, Sasame sama?" Kimaru kneed in front of both of them, to retrieve the tray.

Sasame grabbed both of Kimaru's hands, caused the tray to fall crashing on the hard surface. "Please, help him to get out, can you? You know the path." she eyed Kimaru with the hopeful eyes.

For the first time, Kimaru stuttered. "B-but... I can't betray my lord. If he founds out, I-I'll..."

"Punished." Madara emerged and grabbed Kimaru's wrist and threw her in one swing towards the side of the bed. Then he walked calmly towards the still laying girl and slapped her face, drawing blood from the edge of her mouth. He wanted to continue slapping her but Sasame quickly stood in front of him, grabbed his arm, guarding the poor girl.

"Mada kun, stop it! She is your maid." she shouted towards her husband, this was the first time she dared to stop him hurting other. "What the hell are you doing? She is innocent."

Madara glared at her, with his mad eyes. "Innocent?" this time, he grabbed her wrists. "I will punish whoever betrayed me!" he threw her on the mattress, not bother to know whether it will hurt her. He cuts her gown with his knife, leaved her only with underwear.

"Mada kun, stop it!" her tears streamed down her cheek as he sucked her neck, locked her wrists above her head with one hand. She always wanted to do this with Madara, but something told her in the mind that she don't like this at all. She watched towards Itachi's direction, and saw that he struggled to stand up, but he can't as his knees gave out. "Itachi san, don't look." she whispered, which can only be heard by herself. Itachi widening his eyes, after knowing what was she saying through her mouth's move. So, he just can lay there, closing his eyes. Not knowing whether it was illusion or not, she saw tears, forming through his long black lashes.

Who will not angry nor sad, when himself saw the one that he loved, being taken in front of him, screamed with moans of pain. And the hurt part, was when she needed for help, he can't even stood, to save her.

**

* * *

A/N : Sorry for late update, I kind of busy these day. Anyway, thanks for read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER : I dont own Naruto and the characters.**

* * *

It was raining night. Kisame gathered with Itachi's family, making discussion about their saving plan. But it's already an hour, neither one of them spoke, as they graved in their thought. Kisame slurped the cold tea that Mikoto had served earlier, felt awkward for the silence. He knew when he started a conversation, it would ended up not more that five minutes which making himself like a fool. So, he just staring the entire room.

Sasuke stared at the opened Shoji screen, watched rain flowed down with amuse, he closed his eyes when damp wind hit his face softly. "Kisame san, do you have any other way to track Itachi? You had worked with him for years, maybe there were something that both of you used to communicate, consider that you were his teammate before." Mikoto eyed Kisame, hopefully he can get any hints from her words.

"Communicate?" Kisame placed his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Yes. Like GPS Device, wireless radio, something like that."

"Kaa san, how did you know those stuff?" Sasuke watched his mother with disbelief.

Mikoto smiled innocently. "Uh-huh... When I tidying Fugaku's study room, I accidentally saw them. Hehe..." Fugaku sighed, his wife is a mysterious woman, even his secret places in his room can be found by her. But he was proud by making her his wife, thinking about the weird ability that she possessed, as an Uchiha's wife.

"Since we had caught Madara, we don't use those thing. Wait..." Kisame stood and ran towards his car. "I need your help. Come."

* * *

Sasame asleep in Itachi's embrace, after a long silent cry. Kimaru walked towards Itachi and handed a new light green silk-gown, which paler from her emerald. After Madara finished 'punish' Sasame, she only wrapped with the blanket. "Itachi sama, please put this gown for Sasame sama." She placed the gown besides Itachi. He thanked her with a small nod. "I'm sorry because I can't help both of you." She managed after she sat besides him.

Knowing her intention to talk with him, Itachi took the chance. "Where are we now?"

"In an old warehouse. We were locked in a store room at the last block." she answered like what she always did when questioned by her master. And the most scaring her, she could see Madara whenever she stared at Itachi's onyx eyes.

"Which city?" he observed the girl's behavior, seeing her shivering all the time making him uneasy.

"Konoha." Then, she observed her watch with worried. "Itachi sama, I have to go now. Madara sama is waiting outside." she stood and wanted to walk away, but she stopped as she turned to Itachi again. "Itachi sama, please take this." shaking, she threw a key towards him. He arced his eyebrow, questioning. "It's the room's key. The main door is not locked. This is the only thing I can help both of you, and maybe the last."

"What are you saying?"

She smiled with tears streamed down her cheek. "Please, run...and say thank you to Sasame sama." Then, she ran away.

* * *

"Itachi had a GPS chip on his body, for emergency. If he activate it, we can find his location." he handed 3 laptops to them. "Alright. Now, I want Fugaku san to check on the west side, Mikoto baa on the south, Sasuke on the east, and I on the north. Once the device activated, a red dot will appear. We will work hard tonight."

One of the maid, Miko, kneeling at the table and served them with drinks. It's her ritual to serve the guests. "Kisame sama, can I say something?" she asked with polite.

"What is it, Miko chan?" Kisame grins at the maid, his expression changed immediately, like there were no problem exist. Kisame is not the over-pervert type of man, to act like a cool, high-class gentleman and done them, but the cuteness and innocent made him melt like an ice-cream under the sunny day, even though he had flagged a white flag in his love's life. Plus, all the maid were his taste, because he was the one who hired them, not Itachi. Seeing his expression, Sasuke snorted with disgust, while cursing 'what a pervert old man' in his mind.

"After they departed, I went out to check the mail box, found a simple letter." She reached into her pocket and revealed a piece of folded paper. Kisame accepted it and unfold it.

_**Want to save them? Then they will die with an UNFORGETABLE condition!**_

Kisame growled dangerously. Fugaku took the paper and frowned, even Sasuke tensed. Kisame seems like scared by ghost as he snapped his head towards Miko. "What do you mean Sasame went out from the house? Didn't Itachi with her?"

"That time they came back, Sasame sama said that she forgot to take her ribbon and Itachi sama was waiting at the gate." Miko stood up and straighten her maid apron.

"Did you saw Itachi's car back then?"

"No." Miko bowed and retreated herself into the kitchen.

Sasuke cleared his throat, taking all of their attention. "I have two objection. One, the kidnaper took the car with him after hitting both of them unconscious outside the house. Two, the kidnapers hide in the car and attacked them after leave the gate."

Kisame wanted to make far objection but stopped himself as one of the laptops sounded, Tit! Tit!

Kisame widened his eyes. "Found it!"

* * *

Sasame blinked her eyes several time to fight the blurriness. After a long cry, she felt like her eyes were burning and swollen-ed. She turned side to side and thought that she would faced a cold floor rather than a soft surface, she was on the bed. Quickly, she sat up, and saw that she was fully dressed. Only after that she sensed someone was sitting beside her. "Fell better?"

"Itachi san?" Without hesitated, she hugged him tightly as relief flooded her mind. "I'm scared. I'm so scared." She sobs in his chest, and cried even more harder as Itachi patted her small back. He kissed her temple softly, to comfort her. Itachi noted himself seek for revenge to the mad Uchiha for making her depressed like this.

"It's already over. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise." he whispered as he smelled the scent of vanilla cream and blossom from the soft tresses, which caused him more relax.

Suddenly, she tilted her head upwards to face him as she sniffed the air, and smelled blood. "Are you injured?" she almost glaring at him as she looked through his body and ended at his bleeding-right palm. "What are you doing?" she hissed while untied her hair ribbon and tied it on his palm. Itachi nearly smirked as he watched her expression with amused, how could she glaring while crying?

"It's too numb to move." he don't even winced nor growled as she tied the ribbon tighter. She couldn't sure if the drug making the wound numb or the Uchiha's attitude came back. But she knew better, human is human, and the pain is the main evidence to prove that they are human, not monster. She still remember the bomb incident, where he had screamed for pain, protecting her. Since then, she knew something had changed within her, she were worried and upset for him, making her realized how serious he affecting her.

Seeing her eyes darkened, he knew, she was deep in her thought now. "Sasame..." he regained her attention, when she stared at him. "She said thanks."

Knowing which _she _that he mentioned, she bites her lips. "Is it?" Sasame felt sorry for the girl, Madara maybe had done more than slapping her before, considered the loyalty that she showed towards Madara. She reached her ankle to rub the soreness caused by the heavy chain and its lock head, but she stunned when the cold metal didn't appeared. Then,she observed his ankle while wiping her cheek with the back of her hands."Huh? You unlocked it?"

"Later on, Kisame will come save us. I've activated the microchip." ignoring her question, he pointed at the small electronic chip that tied innocently on a silver patterned-necklace, on her neck. The owner of the necklace observing her while she touched the necklace, which amused him. When she stared at him, he sighed softly, knowing what will the question she threw at him again. "I give you. Keep it." he caressed her cheek, stared right into the wet emerald. The emerald that shone with life and joy before had changed into cold, hurt and blank.

"Itachi, I want to say something to you. I scares that something might happen when we escape later, and I don't have chances to tell you." Itachi nodded at her, hint for continued. "You know, I might fall for you." she smiled, a lump starting to form in her throat, and her eyes started to wet again. But she tried to hold back. "Remember our first encounter? You said that you were a gay, you moved to Suna, and my new neighbour. Few days ago, I really thought you were a gay, but I knew that it's a lie. You spied on me since you stay there, and pretend that you are his bodyguard after you kidnapped me." She stopped as she laughed softly to kept away her tears, head moved down, facing her laps. "You know why I know all of this? Because Madara only has a subordinate, Tobi. And others truth are, he tried to harm you." she rested her head on his chest, while clutching his shirt, as she started to sob. "Now, I begging you. I-if something... happen to me... tonight, my baby... come first." she cried, wetting his shirt. "Madara is changed. He is not like he use... to be. You saw it... earlier. He wanted to crush you, and I'm included." she managed in her cries.

Itachi, wordless, after she begged him. He felt her grips tighten on his shirt. "Itachi..." He knew that she was labeling herself as a tool for Madara to trap Itachi, and she was a hindrance for Itachi to destroy Madara. That's the reason she started to cry, not for others, but for herself because she felt sorry for Itachi. If she didn't exist, Madara will be catch successfully by now, and Itachi will not facing many problems. "He can kill you, while you protect me. I'm such a fool like what you said, for laying my faith for someone that just merely using me. So, please help me."

Then again, Itachi didn't move nor talk. After it seemed like minutes, he loosened her grips and took her chin, make her looked at him. "No one will die tonight. You said that before."

_Fate said that the three of us will not die, we'll protect each other._

She felt him squeezed her shoulder, to give her strength and silently make a promise that she will always be safe with the baby. She touched his hands, also squeezed it for hint of thanks, as she smiled weakly for him. He reached her face and kissed away her tears, she closed her eyes as she rested her forehead on his. He knew what she needed the most now, a person who could pull out the stress and give her comfort all the time, taking care for her, provided what she needs while waiting for the offspring in her womb safely born into the world, but he wonder if he ever got the chance for it.

* * *

"Doctor, you got to save her. Please..." he begged for the operator after studied the condition of his lover. "I don't care what the problem is, I just want her save. Please, whatever you need, I can provide it."

"As I said before, the percentage is low, 30%. Even if the operation success, we can't guarantee that she will awake, or should I said, she still coma but only she will pass the critical stage." the doctor studied the health chart of his patient, then he looked at the man. "Are you sure you want to allow the operation?"

The man silence for a while, as he stared at the face of his lover. Then, he stared at the doctor, with worried face. "Will it affect my child?" he reached over her and softly caressed her distant stomach, which planted with their 7 years old offspring.

"Depends, we just can use the therapy method, which won't affect the growing of the child. Mister, don't worry. Our hospital equipment always upgraded to the latest version, which worked more affective. We guarantee that the child will not be affect."

"Doctor..." he wrapped her hands together, hoping she would trust him if she heard his answer. "I agree."

* * *

**A/N : Sorry,sorry, and sorry. I know I've 'missing' for month without posting new chapter. It's because my laptop was missing (because of some disaster) and now I'm using my new Acer. Really, I've lost my entire chapter and lucky that I still remember the story line. Enjoy. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : And, here is the new chapter. Again i apologize for my horrible and terrible grammar. Anyway, please read and review.**

* * *

"Walk slowly." Itachi reminded her as they passed through a small hallway that lead them to a huge room, which he thought that was the main room of the old warehouse. He gripped her tighter to his side when they passed through a group of scattered old steel. She knew he worried for her to misstep and stumbled, a small torch light didn't even help either.

After some minutes, both of them sighed softly as they reached the opened-main gate. Sasame can't help but felt joy boiling in her soul, they were free. She smiled to herself and felt her eyes blurred and wet. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Itachi quickly observing her while softly touching her womb. She just smiled at him and assured him that she was fine. Then, he lead her again passed through the gate and seeing that they were stood by the road, side lamp lighten the entire path of the road. Suddenly, something hits Itachi's mind as he narrowed his eyes. "This place..." Sasame eyed him and seeing that he was clutching her hand hard.

"Itachi, what is it?" she touched his cheek with her free hand, taking his attention. Before she even get an answer, Itachi quickly pulled her and ran as fast as they can, with a frightened Sasame. "Itachi?"

"We have-" he stopped talking as he heard claps sounded miles away not far from the front. Itachi quickly shielded her and hissed. "Madara..."

Madara chuckled as he emerged from behind a tree at the roadside. "As I thought. My dearest Itachi is running away with my wife." then he stopped clapping and chuckling. "Sasame, come here. NOW!"

She clutched Itachi's hand as Madara shouted at her. Slowly, she stepped out from behind, stared at Madara with her teary eyes. After few moment, her voice broke the silent. "I... I reject." she managed with her tears streamed hard.

Madara narrowed his eyes as she disobeyed him, then he smirked and slowly he laughed. "What did you said? How could you disobey me, Sasame. Ahh... I think I know why." he took out something from his behind, a gun. "Oh Itachi dearest, do you still remember this beautiful place?"

Itachi glared at Madara as he pulled Sasame to hide behind his back. "What do you want?" he tried to buy sometimes so that he could plan something. "Sasame, _stay _close." he whispered without even looked at her as his eyes followed the movement of the gun.

"Huh? I guess I have to remind you something. This is the place where your lover killed 2 years ago, and..." he chuckled. "Sasame, you want to know why? That woman, killed by her lover, Itachi." he chuckled again as he pointed the gun towards Itachi.

Sasame gasped as she swallowed the fact that Itachi killed his lover. She never thought Itachi would be that kind of person, Madara must be cheat her.

"You don't trust me, Sasame? Itachi must have influenced you a lot with his good side, ne."

Itachi glared harder at him. "Shut up."

"Aree, this the the way you talk to your uncle? Fugaku must have been failed to teach his son." Madara smirked teasingly.

Sasame sensed that Itachi was shaking as he clenched his hand. "Don't ever say that name in front of me." he hissed smoothly as if he was whispering, Madara could hear him although far miles away.

"Awful..." Slowly, Madara walked 3 steps towards them and stop, without removed his gun's position. "Sasame, this is the last warning. Come here, now." with the ray from the lamp, an evil smirk appeared on the older Uchiha's. "Or, you want me to shot him." he pulled the trigger.

Sasame quickly stepped out, which caused Itachi to glare at her. At the moment, she felt herself totally a hindrance for Itachi, this was what scared her the most, she was useless as a tool. Biting her lower lips, she tried to stop her tears from flowing again.

"Oh, I got another suggestion." he put down his gun and walked towards a tree not far behind him without taking his eyes from both of them. Then, he reached under the tree, after a moment, he emerged, but with a huge white sack in his hand, as he pulled the gunny sack to his previous place. Then, he kicked the sack which caused the opening loosened, revealed half of a girl's body.

Sasame observed the person, recognized the midnight black hair, quickly her eyes narrowed. "Kimaru!" she shouted, and wanted to run towards the girl but she pulled backwards by Itachi. She kept shouted while crying, but the girl still didn't move. Two observation running towards his mind, she was knocked out, or killed.

Seeing her reaction, Madara smirks widened, enjoying the frightened expression. "Time is not waiting, come here, or I'll kill her." he pointed the equipment towards Kimaru's head, aiming. Shaking hard, Sasame slumped into Itachi's embrace as she cried while kept repeating 'no', she lost her strength to stand. "Itachi, how's that feel? This time I won't let you escape from my grips, the last time just a warming up for me. But, you take it real. You KILLED your pregnant woman." Madara laughed loudly, like it was a comedy show, entertained him.

This time, Itachi narrowed his eyes not because of anger or irritated , but surprised. Hearing Madara's statement, he can't help himself as tears gathered in his eyes. His hold on Sasame weakening, and he lost in his thought. Sasame turned to face him, also surprised by the news. She heard him whispered to himself. "Yuki was pregnant... my child."

Madara stopped laughing, as he watched Itachi with amusement in his eyes. "Yes she is." he answered his unlike question, gained Itachi's attention. "Why I know it? Because she told me. I know all of their problem, your whore's problem, include _Sakura_."

Immediately, Itachi interrupted him. "Sakura is not my whore!" his anger started to slip out. Just in time, they heard the police's siren, knowing that the police already knew their position, which mean the rescue team was coming, Kisame.

With anger, Madara glared at Itachi. "Why you bastard!" he pointed his gun towards him, a shooting sound echoed throughout the the night. A flash of pink appeared in front of him the moment the bullet released, he hoped that it was only his imagination or a dream, but when he reached out his hands and touched the pink tresses, it was real. _It was Sasame. _As she dropped in front of him, the moment felt longer than usual, his hands reached out to catch her but only managed to touch her hair and it slowly slipped through his fingers, he didn't feel anything, even his heartbeat seems disappeared. He slumped down to his knees as his whole body weakened. Anything felt empty, like there was nothing, just felt empty. There was no police, no Madara, no one.

Sasuke ran as quick as he can, towards Sasame. He reached her and lift her up, eyed the surrounding like a crazy man. "Call the ambulance! Now! I need an ambulance!" he shouted loudly, catching some cop's attention. He didn't even recognized the people around him as he passed through Itachi, walked towards a newly arrived ambulance.

Kisame ordered a team of three to chase Madara who escaped into the warehouse, while he get himself to Itachi. "Are you alright?" he helped the stunned Uchiha to stand as he placed his right hand over his shoulder, then they walked slowly towards the ambulance. He knew Itachi won't respond to him at the moment as he could read the reason, yes, the reason was the memory of the place. It was like the last time their encountered the same incident, where Itachi had made a mistake, his reaction just as cold and speechless as last time. But this time different, he let a woman killed in front of him although he was too close to her, close enough to prevent the bullet passed through her.

As they step into the vehicle, Kisame shocked. The woman had the long pink hair, and her face make him remembered of someone. _Sakura. _"Go to the nearest hospital! Quick!" he glared at the MC who's checking on her. The driver quickly press the oil pedal and speed up. The other MC that checking on Itachi gulped nervously after affected by Kisame's glare. Kisame didn't amused by his reaction as his eyes glued to the unconscious woman that lay in front of him. He didn't knew why his heart throbbing in pain, seeing her pale form for the second time, and he remembered the dream few days ago where she asking help with her painful expression. No wonder he didn't felt right in the early moment. Slowly, his eyes trailed her linked hand, Sasuke was holding her hand without ripping his eyes from her face.

A few minutes later, she gained her conscious and she started to pant hard. Sasuke worriedly tighten his grips on her hand, while the MC tried to examined her further. Then, her pants replaced by cries, painful cries. She clutched her stomach as her cries louder. "She's bleeding hard." the MC tried to stop her blood but failed as she whimpered. Her cries seemed awaken the stunned older Uchiha, as Itachi quickly kneed beside her, holding her clutching hand.

"Sasame, relax." his hoarse voice sounded almost as a whisper as she cried louder. Itachi placed his forehead on her's as he kept repeating his word. Sasuke released his hands as he observed the intimate reaction between his Aniki with the woman he liked, but he couldn't do anything. She slowly opened her eyes as she panting hard, stopped from crying, but her tears still flowed down. Seeing her reaction, Itachi removed his forehead to allow her breathing. He placed her hand to his cheek, sometimes kissed her palm, which comfort her. "Everything... everything will be alright. We're arrived." he whispered in her palm while caressed her head lightly. He let go her hand as the MC opened the ambulance door and pulled her bed slowly out and pushed towards the emergency room. Itachi, Kisame and Sasuke followed her behind, and ran towards her side where Itachi quickly holding her hands. Only their foot steps were heard at the moment as they rushed through the hallway.

As they reached the ICU, the nurses asked three of them to stay outside while the operation still running. Waiting for 5 minutes, a doctor suddenly appeared from the room, panicked. "Who's her family member here?" Immediately, Itachi stood, causing Kisame and Sasuke shocked.

"I am." After the confirmation, the doctor asked him to walked inside the room, discussing. As he entered, he could hear her screaming in pain, his eyes glaring around to find her, and there she was, surrounded by a few of nurses.

The doctor handed him a document, which caused Itachi to pay attention at him. "We need to operate her now, and we need your agreement for this." the doctor sighed slowly as he continued his statement. "She is losing her blood as the bullet damaged the placenta, and... we need your decision, to choose weather to save her or the child." the doctor seemed hard to state out all of it.

At the moment, her promise to Itachi sounded in his mind.

_**I-if something... happen to me... tonight, my baby... come first.**_

The doctor handed him a pen which he accepted it with his shaking hand. Itachi slowly turned his vision towards Sasame, who still screamed her lungs out. The moment he stared at her, his mind were blanked. Her tears, her screams, her whimpers when she gained her breathes, her clutching hands, all making his heart breathless. Seeing him stiffed, the doctor asking his decision, with a little bit louder, which causing Sasame to catch the question. "Mister, which one do you choose? We don't have many time left. The mother or the child?"

"Itachi!" Sasame managed in her cries, narrowed her eyes towards Itachi. Her pants sounded more shorter as she stopped screaming. "My baby..." her statement cut in halfway as another pain jolted in her body.

Itachi just kept quit as he battled in his though, learned the effect of his decision. The nurses started to panic as her blood flowed faster. "Doctor!" Not only Itachi, but all the people in the room facing stress.

"Mister, we need-" Itachi cut his words immediately as he moved his hands onto the document.

Kisame quickly ran towards Itachi, who just stepped out from the room. "What happened? Why is she-?" before Kisame could finished his words, Sasuke came and punched Itachi.

"What have you done?" he glared at his brother as Kisame helped Itachi stood. "You must had done some fuck deed causing her scream like that!" Kisame also couldn't help as he stared at Itachi, expecting his answer.

After felt like hours, Itachi mumbled, clear enough for them to hear. "Choosing one life, for alive." he clenched his hands as his face bowed, shadowing his expression. Almost immediately, understanding awaken in both Sasuke and Kisame. They knew what his decision, as all of them kept silent.

"_**I want her." he stated the sentences which felt like all the sound around them died immediately, the answer echoed in the room. Sasame narrowed her eyes, shooting her betrayed and disappointed glares towards Itachi. "I don't want the child." he said as he signed the agreement, without caring Sasame's disagreement as she shouting for protest.**_

"_**No! Itachi... no..." she reached her painted-blood hands out, trying to grab Itachi as if he was near, who walked out the room without glanced at her even once. Slowly her vision dimmed, darkness started to surround her, then she fell unconscious.**_

Even though both of them replaced Itachi's position, the result also the same. They couldn't take the news about loosing the only cherry blossom, although they had to choose. They didn't want her to become exactly the same as the meaning of her name, the beauty and the softness, which could melt the cold heart-ed, but it couldn't last forever, when it reached its life limits, falling from its tree, withered and spoiled.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for those who read, review and the alert. Thank you, thank you. And here, who is Yuki? I want to make a reminder for that, Yuki is not Itachi's whore, really. She is his girlfriend. Of course both of them had done those things, and get pregnant. Since her death, Itachi started to turn into 'bad' man (you know what i mean). I never meant to angered Itachi's fans, but the story need to be like that, in addition, i'm his fan. Sasuke's case, he really does love her, yes, and the brothers are rivals. Saa, to be continue...**


	17. Chapter 17

"Sasuke kun, don't you think that you should go back? You should rest." Mikoto shakes his shoulder to wake him up. Growling, he stirred in his sitting position and stared at his mother with his sleepy eyes. He felt his body stiffed, now he regretted about the idea sleeping on a chair. As he muttered something, he slowly got up and started to walk towards the bathroom to wash his face. Mikoto sighed softly as she stared at her son's tired figure, then looked back at the person who still laid unconscious on the bed. She sat on Sasuke's previous seat while observing the patient. It's nearly a week that she laid on the bed, and Sasuke had taken care of her since the day she entered the hospital.

After refreshing himself, Sasuke stepped out and sat opposite his mother, the other side of the bed since Mikoto had claimed the other. "Kaa san, when will she awake?" he managed while holding Sakura's hand, it felt a little cold but not too cold. He kept asking the same question every day, though he knew the answer always the same.

Mikoto sighed again as she stared at Sakura's face. "It depends. Poor little girl, she's too young to face all of this."

* * *

_Huh? What is that? _She thought as she heard sounds which it seemed like someone murmured around her, but she couldn't manage who were them. Slowly, she caught the sound and knew that it was male.

"_Kaa san, when will she awake?" _Then, she heard someone sighed softly and a female voice sounded.

"_It depends. Poor little girl, she's too young to face all of this."_

After that, it was silent. _Where am I? _She wanted to know where was she as she forced herself to open her eyes, but it felt like forever as she closed her eyes tight then wanted to open again. Luckily, after working hard on them, it slowly parted like it were glued. Then she heard the female gasped loudly, making her wondered if something happened?

* * *

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was shutting tight her eyes and her fingers unconsciously twitched in his grips. He narrowed his eyes while Mikoto gasped. Seconds later, Sasuke stood quickly and ran towards the door. "I'll call the doc." he didn't wait for Mikoto respond as he stormed out the room, plus the panicked that rose in him, scared that she was in pain or something.

As Sakura trying to open her eyes, she groaned. Mikoto held her hands and smiled nervously. She blinked her eyes many times as to adjust the brightness. "Sakura chan, do you feel alright?" Sakura didn't answer her but giving her the questioning stares, then she recognized the woman after her vision cleared slowly.

Her staring eyes narrowed slightly as if something scary appeared in front of her. Her hands quickly touched her stomach while gasping. Then, she eyed Mikoto. "Where...is...my...baby?" her hoarse voice sounded like whisper while her hands reached out to grab Mikoto's, her grips tighter on her, a hint for her to answer immediately.

"Shh, you need rest." Mikoto whispered as she patted Sakura's hands, but she protested. She shaking her head roughly and her eyes started to wet. She tried to sit up but Mikoto pushed her back into the mattress softly.

"No..." she started to cry as she pushed Mikoto's hands away, and sat up. She winced as pain attacked her stomach. In cries, she kept shaking her head. "I want...my baby..."

Mikoto couldn't help as her tears streamed down her cheek. "Sakura... calm down." she hugged the whimpering girl tightly, while patted her small back. But it didn't help, as she screamed louder while repeating 'no' in her cries. Mikoto just could comfort her as her cries/screams louder.

Moment later, a furious Sasuke ran into the room. He stopped his steps as he watched Sakura crying loudly in his mother's embrace. Seeing her in pain like that, he couldn't help as he clutched his hands, cursing the Uchiha who caused her suffering like this. After a while, Orochimaru rushed into the room with nurses.(Sakura had transferred to his hospital after the surgery.)

As the nurses pulled Sakura away from Mikoto, she stopped screaming and slumped into the bed. It appeared that she had lost her strength to protest as she panting hard. "I want my child..." she kept repeating that statement while Orochimaru injected sedative in her. Then, her voice faded as her eyes closed slowly. Orochimaru ordered the nurses to leave them as he checked on Sakura's condition. A whimpered Mikoto stood and walked towards Sasuke as she wiped her tears away, while hugged him.

* * *

Sasuke parked his car at the parking lot, with his twitching mouth. He was so irritated right now, as the person kept screaming his thought all the way to hospital. Snorting, he closed the engine. "For God's sake, can you silent yourself, dobe?" Naruto closed his mouth but not long enough as he also twitching.

"What did you say, teme! You haven't answer my question. Why you keep the secret from us? We're also her friends, and this morning you wake me up without even let me eat my ramen, then you tell me all this crap story-" Sasuke corrected him as he mumbled 'fact, dobe.' which caused Naruto to think again, then he started to scream, again. "Ahh, whatever is it. You didn't even tell us that she had kidnapped by, who is he again? Arrgh, my head is spinning, dattebayo!" he clutched his head as he groaned.

Sasuke ignored him as he stepped out of the car, before he closed the door, he sighed. "Dobe, you want me to lock you in here?" Naruto quickly stepped out and closed his door. He wanted to run towards where his Sakura chan had warded, but stopped as Sasuke warning voice sounded sharp into his ears. "Naruto, think before you talk." he nodded quickly and give him a grins like he's not affected by his threat. Together, they walked into the lobby.

* * *

Sakura had woke up hours ago after the sedative runs out, luckily she didn't act like earlier as she just slumped on the bed, lost in her thought. Mikoto was talking in her phone, to tell the good news to other, and the first one she called, Itachi. She had to warn herself not to call him by his name, because 'Itachi' was a taboo in this situation, considered he was the one could cause her unstable emotion worsened apart from Madara and the late little one. After finished talking with Fugaku, she heard someone roughly opened the door. Naruto clumsily ran into the room, caused Sakura to gasp, shocked by his rude behavior. "Dobe, how many times I have to warn you, knock it before enter." Sasuke stepped in the room after Naruto, he stopped in steps as Naruto stunned. "Oi, are you alright?" he tapped Naruto's shoulder, worried at him.

After a long silent, Naruto sobbed. Mikoto and Sakura only stared at him while Sasuke frowning. "Sakura chan!" he opened his hands, and Sakura didn't like it, knowing the effect of the hug will kill her, bear hug. Without warning, he ran towards her, Sasuke and Mikoto reacted quickly as they ran towards him, to stop him, while Sakura gasped,frightened. But before he reached her, his stepped on his own foot and he landed on her, causing Mikoto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes, seeing the scene in front of them.

Sakura, also narrowed her eyes as observing Naruto's position on her. His head landed exactly on her breast. "You...you... ARRGGHHH!" She punched him as he turned his face upwards which already nose bleeding. Mikoto sighed as she shakes her head. The nurses and patients neared the room gathered at the door after heard Sakura's voice, then dismissed as Sasuke glared at them before closed the door.

* * *

Itachi stood at his office's window as he stared at the afternoon sight of the city. After Mikoto told him about Sakura, he couldn't help himself as he sighed. Since she had transferred to Orochimaru's hospital, he haven't see her nor visit her. He thought it was a good choice for her, and a punishment for him. But when he thought again at the memory, he kept telling himself that he had to make the decision, he had to be greedy, he had to disobey her, for her future, and for the proof of his _hidden_ _love _ to her after he lost his first love . And since that night, he couldn't stop thinking about her, is she alright, is she still in pain, is she-

"Itachi, want to visit her?" Kisame stood at the door frame, his white coat in his arm. It took him a moment to wait for Itachi to answer him. Itachi shook his head once. "Alright then." Kisame leave him alone as he walked away.

Itachi returned to stare at the window again, as he mumbled softly. "Sakura..." Then, he lost in his though again.

* * *

Naruto grinned at a frowning Sakura as he sat beside her. After apologizing, Naruto just sat at the chair, without ripping his eyes from her face and the same grins still plastered on his face. Though, she felt irritate when she looked at him, but somehow she felt warmed inside, like she had met or known him before. But when the earlier event passed through her mind, she was so pissed off.

"Sakura chan, you look prettier and your breast softer and wider now..." Sakura twitched. Now, she was really pissed off than before although she knew he was joking, but she was not in the mood now. Before she could do something to him, Sasuke smacked his head. "Teme...it's hurt, dattebayo!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't you dare to say those pervert statement of yours, or I'll make you unable to produce your generation." smirking, he heard Naruto gulped loudly.

Seeing their reaction, Sakura couldn't withstand herself as she giggled. That's is the first time she made a positive reaction other than crying or meditating. Both of them eyed her as she clutched her stomach, giggling. As she tried to stop herself, she saw that both of them were stared at her, like she was something odd. "What?"

Sasuke quickly removed his stares as he blushed. _What's wrong with me? It's not like we didn't know each other. What's with me now? _Sasuke walked towards the door, before he turned the handle, he talked without glanced at them. "I...uh...I go find something to eat." then he disappeared, leaving them alone.

Not long after that, Kisame came with Deidara to visit Sakura. She smiled weakly at both of them to assure that she was fine. Surprising enough, it seemed Naruto and Deidara knew each other as they greet themselves with unpleasing words(they introduced themselves as a near and yet not near cousin). She thought that it's just the way they acted, but as the longer they gathered, something unwanted had happened. They fought over her, saying that she was their friend and turned to fight over who was the nearest to her, childish fight. At first it was only two person who argued, but when the topic turned to 'who is the most to hold her and talk to her', Kisame stepped in. Now, she was trapped. They struggled to touch her forehead, and who succeed, he is the nearest friend of her. Sakura twitched hardly this time, as all of them pulled and bites themselves to reach her forehead. Of course, she won't let that happened, as she clutched her hands. "Shaaanarooo!"

* * *

Itachi was sitting on his chair, reading some documents as he heard Kisame groaned, walked into his office without knocking, like always. As he put down the papers, he noticed that Kisame's forehead was plastered. "What happened?" amused, Itachi walked towards Kisame as he sat on the couch, opposite him.

Kisame frowned as he touched his aching forehead. "It's Sakura. We... did something, something like betting, over her forehead." just then, he heard Itachi chuckled. But before he could continue, Itachi's phone rang. He answered it as he walked towards the window. Kisame couldn't hear what the conversation was as Itachi only hn-ed in reply. After he hang off the phone, he glanced at Kisame.

Without waiting Kisame to ask him, Itachi said. "We are summon."

* * *

After all the visitors went back (shooed by Mikoto), Sakura breathed the calm air as she sat on the chair beside her. It's better than lay or sit on the mattress the whole day, as she ate a plate of already peeled and cut apple. While munched the fruit, she sensed that Mikoto was looking at her with a sweet smile on her lips, who apparently sat on the seat opposite her. Blushing, she stared at the plate . "Thank you for helping me, Mikoto baa san."

"It's alright, honey. I'll always by your side." Mikoto still smiling. Sakura smiled back weakly at her as she placed the plate on the table lamp. Her action caught Mikoto's attention as her smiles faded. "Is the apple taste bad, Sakura chan? Or you want to eat other stuff? Tell me, I'll prepare it." Mikoto wanted to stand but Sakura stopped her as she grabbed her hands, then she loosened her grips as she said softly.

"Why all of you keep calling me Sakura? Even Sasuke also called me by that name for the first time we meet. Can you tell me why?" Mikoto sensed a painful glanced in her eyes when she asked her, telling her that it's bothered her a lot. And it is. Sakura knew well that name when she had asked Kisame about it months ago. 'Sakura' is a girl that has a link to Itachi, she was the girl who had tried to suicide when her brother announced dead, she was the girl who affected Itachi so much after her missing, and now that name was used on her? Nonsense.

"It's not my place to explain to you, dear."Mikoto's reply made Sakura frowned. Then, Mikoto smiled widely as she patted Sakura's hands, comfort her. "He will come here to explain all of it, although I don't know when, in this week maybe. So, now don't bother with it, you have to take care for your health."

Frowning, Sakura nodded to herself more than to Mikoto, assuring herself that it needs time, and she needs to patient.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer :Dont own Naruto nor other characters...hurmm..._**

_Hurry! Hurry! She gasped as she ran across the dark hallway. Everything was so dark, and she didn't even know where she was reaching. All she could hear was her footsteps, gasps, and her pounding heart. She knew something was following her, and that's the reason why she was running. "Help me! Somebody!" her hands were reaching forward, reaching for anything in the dark. She had to run away. She had to._

"_You can't run away from me, anymore. Never!" She glanced through her shoulder, shocked by the sudden voice. A pair of hands reaching to grab her. She screamed._

"Sakura!" Kisame woke the pink-haired women. He arrived early in the morning to visit her, just only found her gasping and sweating madly. Concerned, he grasped her trembling hands and wakes her. "Is she having a nightmare?" he murmured to himself. "Woi! Wake up!" he touched her forehead only to find that she was fuming. "Shit!"

* * *

Mikoto placed a steamy mug of green tea in front of her husband and sighed. Fugaku catched her hints in her sigh and waited until his wife spill the beans while sipping his tea. "Nee, it had haunted my mind this few days. What if he come back and hurt Saku chan? Kisame said that he hasn't been found yet."

"I'll find him no matter where he is." Itachi stated firmly as he emerged into the kitchen. "Good morning, haa haa ue, chi chi ue." He sat opposite his father after he placed a pack of new green tea on the table.

"Maa, Ita kun, don't scare us like that. And sorry for asking you to buy the tea early in the morning." Mikoto took the pack and walked away to make some tea.

"Have you visit Sakura?" Fugaku asked without glancing Itachi.

Itachi tighten his jaw after heard his father's question, which can be seen by Fugaku through his calm façade. _Nothing can be hide from superior._ _Indeed. _"No."

Before Fugaku could respond, Mikoto came in with a mug and served it to Itachi. Itachi sipped the tea just when he caught both of his parents shared glance. "What do you wish to tell me, chi chi ue?"

"We had discussed this matter last week, and we also had made a decision." Fugaku sipped his tea and sighed. "Itachi, we had decided that Sakura will be your responsibility in the nearest future."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his father. _Just what the hell did he said just now? My responsibility? _"Chi chi ue, you have no right to decide about her future. **He **should decide her future! It's **his **decision!" he hissed.

"Ita kun, he also had decided it. It's him whom recommended this idea. We just simply decided it." Mikoto persuaded him as she grabbed his tensed arms.

"We made this also for your benefits, Itachi." Fugaku raised and walked away, leaving Mikoto and Itachi in the kitchen.

* * *

"Yay! Yay! Visit Sakura! Visit Sakura!" The two yellow haired boys shouted in the back seat. Luckily the windows were closed tight, or else the passerby might think that there were some physics running away from hospital.

"For God's sake, please shut the fuck up!" Sasuke shouted while drove the BMW. Seriously, he felt like want to suicide when the two bloods- related cousin meet together. He glanced the side seat, and frowned. There, Sasori sat calmly with a novel in his hand. "Woi, Sasori. How can you stay relax when the yellow storms are behind?"

Sasori turned to face him and reached to his ear, pulled the ears pluck. "What did you say?" Sasuke twitched.

* * *

"Thank God, you are awake." Mikoto smiled sweetly. Sakura smiled back, yawning. "You were passed out few days ago because of your fever. Don't make us scared again, will you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura sat up and stretched her body. She felt refreshed. "What time and day is today?"

"Tuesday, 9 a.m. Why dear?"

"Whaat? Oh my God, I need to get to work." She jumped out of the bed and ran to bathroom. "Mikoto baa chan, tell the nurse that I want to check out now."

"Sakura chan? What are you saying?" Mikoto shocked by the sudden changes of the young girl. "What did you mean by 'work'?"

Sakura stuck out her head, frowned. "I had a big project that I need to do. I will not mourn about my brother loss. I have to look forward, to stay alive and accomplish my family's dream. I'm sorry for making the harsh decision last time, when I want to commit suicide. Such a stupid of me." She stopped talking as Mikoto trembled and dropped a glass. "Mikoto baa?"

* * *

"_Ita, what will you do when something happen to me? Like death-"her statement were cut off as the said man kissed her hard. He hugged her tightly without pulling the kiss. Not to mention their nakedness as they rubbed their body together._

"_Nothing will take you away from me." He eyed the woman with a look of passion and warmth. "I'll not let you go, Yuki." He kissed her forehead which responded by giggles. _

"_It's alright, Ita kun. You are my everything. I'll always respect your decision." She touched his cheek and smiled. "If you think that she is important to you, don't let her go. Ever. She needs you, Ita kun. Give her your light, brighten her future. You can change everything." Yuki slowly turned into ashes as her smiles widened._

"Yuki!" Itachi gasped as he sat up, awaken from his dream. He clutched his head as he recalls back his dream. It's just felt like true. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom to take bath just when his phone rang. "Kaa san, what is it?"

"Ita kun! She is back!" Mikoto cried in her phone. He could hear clearly her sobs. "Sakura…its Sakura…She is back!" Without words, he hangs up the phone and refreshes himself. After he finished, he grabbed his car key and disappeared.

* * *

Apparently, Mikoto had called all those who were available to the hospital as they waited at the corridor, outside of her room. Itachi nearly collided with some nurses when he passed a corner. Mumbled a sorry, he reached the sobbing Mikoto. "She acted strange today. She said she want to work and finish her project. She even doesn't remember about what happened between Madara and her. She-"Itachi hushed her as he hugged her mother, comforting her. "Ita kun, she is back. Our Sakura is back." Itachi didn't surprised by the news, he was more concerned about the incoming respond from the pink haired girl, since in either characters of her, he was the least people who she wanted to meet. Not to mention what will she does when his parents tell her about the upcoming event.

Suddenly, all of their attention were directed to the closed door, where they could hear someone was crying, Orochimaru. "Thank God, my Sakura is return!" (Imagine, his hoarse voice sounded when he was crying.) He opened the door and wiped his tears. "You can come in now. I'm going to prepare her medicine." He walked away without glance the others as he murmured something about adding amulet in her medicine.

"Mikoto baa chan!" Sakura smiled at the said woman as she waved happily when they entered in the room. "Dei, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, nice to meet you all again." She greeted the entire visitor but when Itachi entered, her face turned blanked. She lowered her head and stared at her lap. All of them could detect the tense air between both of them, but they didn't know the cause. Mikoto hugged Sakura tightly as she started to sob again. "Nee, Mikoto baa, don't cry, please." She hugged the woman back and stared at the rest of the men. "I'm sorry for causing trouble for you, especially Kisame. Thanks for help me that day. If not because of you, I might not be here today. Arigatou." She smiled at the said man with some tears flowed down her cheek. "A-and, I won't do the same stupid thing again. I promise." She cried hardly after she finished her words. Even Deidara and Kisame sniffed, feeling grateful because their cherry blossom had finally come back.

"Actually, we want to tell you something, pinky." Kisame walked towards her and sat at her bed. "First of all, we want to apologize." He sounded serious, which makes Mikoto pulled away from her tight hug and facing Sakura with apologetic look. "Actually your brother still alive." They watched as she widened her eyes. She stunted for a while, with her a little pale lips gaping.

"What the hell is that?" she muttered softly after regained back her thought. "I thought you tell me, he…" she stared at her hands which shake a little. All of them thought that she might burst into anger for their lies but she acted opposite. She smiled. Then laughed happily with tears. "I knew it. He won't leave me alone. I knew it…" she wiped her tears while laughing. "That baka…"

_**Flash back**_

"_Onii chan! Where are you? Saku scare!" a cute little girl which not more than 5 years old ran around the room searching for his brother after she wakes up from evening nap. Her parents were away that time and her brother was nowhere to found. "Onii chan!" she shouted a little louder and she started to sob. "Saku scares of ghost." She then ran into a locked bedroom (guestroom) and knocked it hard. "Onii chan!" she cried loudly as she rubbed her eyes while knocking or tapping the door. When she was about to leave, the door opened with a 'click' and Yahiko emerged, yawning. _

"_There, there. Come here little one." He knelt down and nearly fell backward as Sakura ran into him. She cried in his embrace as he patted her head softly. "Gomen, nii chan sleeps just now. Sorry for leaving you alone. Do you have a nightmare in your sleep?" he continued caressing her pink tresses._

"_A monster wants to eat me. He said Saku so delicious like a cake." She managed in her sobs._

"_Don't worry. Onii chan will protect Saku chan. Remember, Onii chan is your superman. Onii chan will always there for you, and never leave you. Tell Onii chan if the monster came, Onii chan will kick it away." Sakura hugged Yahiko tightly as he stood with Sakura in his embrace, walking downstairs toward the living room. "Saa, lets watch cartoon while we eat ice cream, ok?"_

"_Hai, superman nii chan!" she smiled._

_**End flashback**_

She felt uncomfortable as Kisame told her about her brother incident which led them to lie at her. Someone had planned those things out in order to banish her brother? She seems confused and happy after they said his brother was in good condition. But when she asked about Konan, they just shrugged and said that she should ask Yahiko herself. The plane that they used crashed at the airport just when the plane was about to landing because of the sudden auto-shut of the engine. It sounded like a made up story, but the investigation declared that someone had set the system. After hearing the full explanation, she concluded that someone wanted to revenge on her brother. "Not many people know the incident because Yahiko asked to keep it from public, so the avenger didn't know that he still alive. And for the reason why he kept it from you, you should ask him." Kisame received growls from her and just smiled back. They didn't want to tell her because she doesn't know any hell of the 'story' between her non-permanent characters with Madara.

"My head hurt, swallowed that huge on information in a time. And, can I go back today? I miss my home." She sighed.

"Of course dear, I'll stay with you after this. I want to take care of you if you don't mind, so that you won't be lonely." Mikoto smiled sweetly at her as she nodded happily.

Deidara eyes lighten as he squealed. "Aw, yeah. I want too. I want to stay with Sakura chan too, yeah!" And immediately, he received glares from others except Sakura. "I guess it's no then."

All of them laughed as they watched the yellow haired sulking. Sakura didn't join them as she wanders her eyes around the room to search the particular Uchiha, who had left earlier.


End file.
